Turnabout Forgotten
by THE real assistant
Summary: Memory: In psychology, memory is the process in which information is encoded, stored, and retrieved. Although possible to lose memories, it is also possible to return the memories forgotten to the mind. What if you woke up one morning and forgot everything, it's all an enitre blank? Ever hear it happen to an AA character? Sure, there was Kay and Phoenix, but that had little impact.
1. Chapter 1: A New one in the Game

_**(A:N: Well, I just put ANOTHER story on hold to write this one... Alex: Which one? Me:(holds up a hand) One second. I need to do this first. First, I would like to thank technicolortardis, as she gave me the idea on Youtube on what the villain should be! Thanks! Let's get this started. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney! She doesn't own the cover either.)**_

I wake up slowly to the sound of dripping, which clanged against a metal item. I squirmed in the bed I was in, hoping to fall asleep again, to get away from here. I sigh after a few minutes, finally realizing my efforts were futile. I slowly get up, groaning as I did so.

_(What happened to my head..?)_

I keep my eyes shut as I reached up, feeling my unkempt bed hair smoothing down as I did so. I sigh.

_(I don't feel any pain when I touch my head...)_

I slowly opened my eyes, looking down at the pitch black tiling of the room, then the black shoes I was wearing.

_(They look a lot like work shoes...)_

I slowly stand up, immediately slamming into a wall as I did so.

_(I must have been in that bed for too long...)_

I kept my balance on the wall as I walked towards another door, seeing light coming out of a crack. When I'm close enough, I grab the knob with my right arm, staring at my hand as I did so. It was tan, with scabs all over it, ranging all over the knuckle.

_(What was I doing here..?)_

I slowly open the door when a thought came to me.

_(Where am I? And who am I!?)_

I walk through the small crack I made to another room. This one was smaller than the last. On the right side of the room was a mirror, a few objects sitting in front of it. I then looked down to see a piece of paper on the floor, I bend over and pick it up. I smooth out the paper before reading it aloud, slowly and carefully. "Mr. Versteckt." I cleared my throat, as I was sounding like an old man as I read it.

_(That must be my name...)_

"It has come to our understanding that your memories have been erased. Rest assured, we will help in any way we can." I nodded, now sounding a bit clearer.

_(I wonder who this is? As it seems he may have answers.)_

"There is just some things you need to know. The people who erased your memories, their names are Phoenix Wright, Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes." I stop there for a few seconds, staring at all the names. "Phoenix Wright..?" I then screamed, clutching my head. My head, it was pounding, it felt as if someone repeatedly hit them with a sledgehammer. Looking towards the mirror didn't help. It seemed to make the pain spread faster. I fell to the floor, taking deep, rapid, breaths. I then slowly looked at the note, which was clutched in my fist. I slowly open my hand, uncrinkling the paper once again. "I believe you were just hit by a dizzy spell? Those could occur often if you aren't careful. You need to know some things to succeed here. One, the objects you need are in a pile near this letter." I look up towards the pile near the mirror. There was indeed something there. It was a piece of fabric, on top of it was a mask. I grab it with my hand slowly, then quickly draw it back. It was a strange little thing. It would cover everything but my mouth, and would reveal my hair. It had slits where the eyes were at. It was a startling gray color, almost dull, but not quite. I turn the mask around, and slowly placed it on my face. A strong sense of confidence came over me when it attached to my face, as if I could take on the world! I get to my feet quickly, seeing that the fabric that was under the mask was a cape. The cape was a dark blue color, which was somehow familiar to me... I shake off the feeling, grabbing the cape. I wring it around my neck slowly. When I was done, I looked in the mirror. Instead of getting hit by a dizzy spell, I saw my reflection. It was a man, wearing a grey suit and dress pants. They were quite baggy, though not too baggy to show wrinkles. I finger the mask, which was hiding under brown hair, which was a little flat, with two little spikes down my forehead.

_(This mask... It may hide stuff from me and my mind... But, it did help to stop that little headache.)_

I decide to keep it on, the cape too. It just felt, natural to me in some way. Something in the mirror caught my eye, near my reflection. I finger my suit lapel till my hand makes contact, I grab the object and look at it. It is a metal object, shaped like a flower of some sorts.

_(What's this?)_

I flip it over, seeing a piece if paper stabbed through a needle tip. I grab it, but didn't uncrinkle it. It actually looked smooth and clean. I read it aloud, "Prosecutor Versteckt. You have a trial in 2 days. Please come to courtroom 3 to discuss this." The paper wasn't signed, so I put it in my pocket, a small smile on my face.

_(Prosecutor Versteckt... It sounds just right...)_

I then laugh, my laughter sounding sinister and cold, as I walk out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind me.

**_(A:N: Remember guys! I'll edit off my computer later! So was this good, bad, worth a story hold? Can anybody find out why I named this person Versteckt? There is a reason! I'll be back to rock on!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quick Turnabout Part 1

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I was over joyed when I had 3 favorites and follows in the span of a day. Thanks to everbody that followed and favorited this! Alex: Are we ready for REVIEWS!? Me: Yep! :D**_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! I'll try doing that more this chapter!**_

_**Natekleh: I have to agree with you on that. I always thought Capcom would've done Kay's amnesia scene better...**_

_**Me:TIME FOR A TALKING GUIDE!**_

"I like cookies"=Normal talking

_(I like cookies)=_Thoughts

***I like cookies*=** Court record addition or text

**"*I like cookies.*"=**Widget

_**Me: I am going to try spacing the thoughts away from the story and talking this time. Tell me whether you like it or not. Alex: Before Real continues, I have to warn that there is a possibility of heavy spoilers for Apollo Justice and Dual Destinies. Me: If you haven't played either games first, PLEASE do so. And don't spoil the excitement and read about it. Unlike what my brother did and told me the ending to Apollo Justice. And then I told him the ending to Dual Destinies. XD The chapters not from the **__**Versteckt's own thought process will be in third person, but focused on one character. Anyway, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney, or else Capcom would have a lot of trouble on their hands... Me: JA!)**_

District Courthouse:Defendant Lobby #2

January 30-12:32 PM

Athena looked at the clock, sighing once she found out that it hadn't changed the last 5 seconds she checked it. She tapped her foot to the ground, crossing her arms as she did so.

_(Where the heck is Apollo?! I mean, he said that he would be here to at least to do a case, albeit a boring one...)_

Although everyone in the Wright Anything Agency were sorta happy for this fact, there has been less cases as of late. Of course everyone was happy that since The Phantom's arrest, there were less murders then before. There was one downside though, it was very boring each day. Then, to everyone's surprise in the agency, somebody asked to defend him. They all agreed, after 3 fights, 2 threats of being fired, and more than 1 witty comeback, that Apollo would be defending him with Athena as his co-council. He researched the case all night, telling Athena that he would tell her the details of it the next day.

Only he wasn't there. Athena looked at the clock once again. She was beginning to panic, it was only a few minutes before the trial started. If Athena didn't even know the details of this case, then how was she going to defend..?

_(Who is the defendant again?)_

Athena closed her eyes, fiddling with the moon earring on her left ear. She didn't even notice the two approaching figures. The first one was a girl, she wore what seemed to be a blue top hat, and a magician's outfit, smiling like she just won the lottery. The man wore a black t shirt, with red jeans, and a bald head. The man had a more calmer look than the girl by a mile. The girl walked up to Athena, still smiling, she held a finger to her mouth towards the man. The girl reached out, and grabbed Athena by her shoulders. Athena's eyes snapped open, on instinct, she turned around, and grabbed the girl. She looked at the girl with a blank stare, before laughing. "Trucy! You had me there for a few seconds!" She turned to the man, who was just looking towards the clock. "Who's this?" The man turned to her and held out a hand, "Quick Sprint. Where is my attorney?" Athena looked helplessly at Trucy, who was still smiling. "Well, Mr. Sprint..." Trucy started, she grabbed Athena, "She's your defense attorney." Athena looked over at Trucy, wide eyed. She looked at Quick, smiling. "Can you give us a second?" Quick nodded, walking out of the room. When Athena was sure he left, she turned to Trucy. "Are you insane? Where's Apollo?" Trucy shrugged her shoulders, a small frown on her face. "I don't know. I came to the office, and all that was in his desk was a note, and the autopsy report for the case." Trucy handed both objects to Athena. Athena looked over the note, which was written in Apollo's neat but choppy handwriting.

**-Dear Athena,**

**Something has come to my attention which needs my knowledge. I apologize for not telling you about about both the case and the errand. I was only given the autopsy report, so I believe I know who the prosecution is... Anyway, good luck in court!**

**-Apollo**

**P. S: Trucy, if you see this, give it to Athena, as we both know she could be a bit scatterbrained at times.**

Athena laughed when she got to the end of the letter. "He's the one who forgot about the errand, and he calls me a scatterbrain!" She then looked at the autopsy report.

**Uncompleted Report**

**-Victim: Uno Place**

**-Cause of death: Death was immediate due to one gunshot wound to the skull.**

***Uncompleted Autopsy Report added to court record***

_(I wonder why it says that it's incomplete... Maybe I should ask the prosecutor in court?)_

Athena looked back at Trucy, "Then who's going to be my co-counsel?" Trucy stick her tongue out, tipping her hat slightly. "Well..." Athena laughed, smiling at the childish manner the young magician showed. "It's better than nothing!" Trucy nodded, still smiling, when the court bailiff came in. "Court is now ready. May the defense please take the stand?" Athena nodded, walking into the courtroom with Trucy following right behind her.

**Trial Day 1 **

**All Rise**

The judge pounded his gavel when he saw Trucy and Athena walk behind the defense stand. "Court is now in session for the trial of Quick Sprint. Is the defense ready?" Athena nodded, pounding her hand with her fist. "The defense is ready your honor!" The judge nodded, "And the Prosecution?" Standing behind the Prosecution's desk was Winston Payne, smiling arrogantly. "Of course your honor." He saw Athena behind the defense stand, "Hmph, well, if it isn't the yellow monkey from the courtroom bombing trial."

_(Nice to see you're still an arrogant jerk.)_

"*_**Arrogant jerk.*" **_The judge banged his gavel, "Ms. Cyke's, please refrain from the outburst please?" Athena nodded, "Sorry your honor..." Payne smirked, patting his hairdo. "Your honor, may I please begin the opening statement?" The judge nodded towards Payne. "Of course Prosecutor Payne, please begin your opening statement." Payne picked up a piece of paper off his desk. "On January 29, a special event was being held at the state park. There was a running track there, where the event was being held. In the middle of the event, there was two special races. The first one held a quarter finals, then the last was the finals. Quick Sprint was in the same race as Uno Place, but lost due to a sprained ankle." The judge shook his head, "How unfortunate, Mr. Sprint must have worked hard to make it to those races..."

Payne nodded, "Indeed, his girlfriend stated that he trained for months before the race. We have all of Mr. Sprint's practice time's on this piece of paper, thanks to his girlfriend. I would like to submit this into the Court Record now." The judge nodded. "The court accepts this as evidence."

***Quick Sprint's practice run times added to the court record***

The judge widened his eyes at the paper, "It seemed Mr. Sprint was very into this race. As it seems that he ran nearly everyday two weeks before the race." Payne nodded, patting his hair once again. "Yes, and that leads me to the actual murder..." Athena fiddled with her earring, then sweat dropped.

_(And how did we get to that topic?)_

Payne smiled once again, patting his hairdo once again. "The murder occurred at the start of the second race. Mr. Sprint, since he didn't make it to the second race, volunteered to be the referee. Or, as most people prefer to call it, the gun man." The judge widened his eyes, a shocked expression on his face. "So they just handed him a gun?!" Payne shook his head, holding up a gun in a plastic bag. "No, your honor, this gun only fires blanks. Although, someone swapped this one with a real gun." Payne held up another gun, one with a very close resemblance to the real gun. The judge nodded, "The court accepts both the real and fake gun into the court record."

***Real gun and fake gun added to the court record***

"**HOLD IT!" **Athena slammed the defense stand. "How can you tell which is the real gun or not?" Payne smiled once again, patting his hair. "Silly rookie, have you forgotten that you can examine evidence? Never mind then, the difference is the handle. The real gun has a darker handle than the fake one." Athena sweat dropped once again.

_(T-that's it?!)_

***Real gun and fake gun updated***

The judge banged his gavel, "Prosecutor Payne, please continue."

Payne picked up another piece of paper off his desk. "According to a couple if witness testimony, when the gunshot to signal the start of the race started, Uno Place fell to the ground. They thought that he only tripped, only to finally realize he didn't when a pool of blood began to pool around the body." The judge nodded after thinking it over. "Ah yes, I believe we have a very clear view of this case so far. May we please have the detective overseeing the case take the stand?" Payne nodded his head, "Of course you honor. May Ms. Check take the stand?"

_2 minutes later_

A woman stood behind the defense stand, a strict look on her face, shades covering her eyes. Her hand slowly dusted off her black trench coat, which was also covering a black t shirt. Her curly brown hair getting in the way of doing so, which was slightly covered by a fedora. Athena sweat dropped at the sudden atmosphere of the room.

_(Although this person is frowning, she seems to bring an upbeat air around her... I wonder why.)_

Payne cleared his throat, "Witness, please state your name and occupation." The room was completely silent for a few seconds, before the woman behind the witness stand smiled a bit, using a finger to tilt down her sunglasses a bit. "Witness Mr. Payne? I thought I was a detective? I may look young, but I can probably take you out in 5 seconds flat!" Payne seemed shocked, as he stepped back, his hair falling back with him.

_(I'm starting to enjoy this detective. Hope she doesn't turn out like Fulbright...)_

Trucy looked towards Athena. "Is that even legal Athena?" The judge looked surprised too, "Uhm... No need for that, just your name and occupation please." The woman sighed, pushing her glasses back towards her face, still wearing that slight smile. "My name is Real Check! I'm a detective!"

** _(A:N:Yes, I used myself in this story because I had run out of ideas for a detective. That, and it's my story.)_**

The judge nodded, "May you please give us a testimony of the case so far?" Check nodded, giving a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Witness Testimony

-The case so far-

"Well, since the murder occurred yesterday, we couldn't find a lot of info. One was the fingerprints on the gun, which matched perfectly with the defendant's. The other was the autopsy report. Although we couldn't finish it, the lab guys went into it pretty well, causing the report to come into our hands a little faster."

The judge thought over what Check said. "So the 'lab guys' got an autopsy report out fast, but never finished it?" Real nodded sadly, holding her hat while frowning. "Yeah, I guess they wanted to prove something badly?"

"**OBJECTION!" **Payne patted his hair smirking. "So what if the autopsy report came earlier than normal, there is no problem with that?"

**"OBJECTION!" **Athena slammed the defenses stand with her arm. "The fact is Mr. Payne, that the report was never done! What if we missed something?!"

"**OBJECTION! **Can you prove that they actually missed something Mrs. Cykes?" Athena stood there a second before answering. "No, I don't, but..." She pointed towards Check. "We will find out soon!" The judge banged his gavel. "And on that note, the defense may cross examine the wit- I mean detective."

Cross Examination

-Cykes VS Payne-

_"Well, since the murder occurred yesterday, we couldn't find a lot of info." _Athena slammed her desk. "**HOLD IT! **Why did the trial have to be held today if you weren't ready?" Check saluted towards Athena. "Well, it was actually by Mr. Sprint's orders that he wanted his trial held today..." Athena sweat dropped once again.

_(Let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that my client wanted to do the whole trial without even the prosecution, detective, and defense ready?)_

**"*Unbelievable!*"** The judge sighed, "I'm going to have to agree with Mrs. Cyke's. That is quiet unbelievable..." Check took her hat off her head, starting to tug on it. "W-well I..."

**"OBJECTION!** Your honor..." Payne held up another piece of paper. "This is the document stating the requested date of Mr. Sprint's trial. I will submit it to the court record now."

***Trial day request document added to court record***

Athena stared at the document for a few seconds before absently waving towards Check. "Just continue your testimony..." Check smiled, setting her cap back on her head.

_"One was the fingerprints on the gun, which matched perfectly with the defendant's." _Trucy turned towards Athena. "Something wrong Athena?" Athena nodded her head a bit. "Yeah, maybe... I just need to check one thing..." Athena slammed the desk with her arm once again. "**HOLD IT!** Which gun exactly did you find the defendant's fingerprints on?" Check pushed down her shades again, "I believe it was the gun with the gun with the lighter handle was the one." The judge looked towards Athena, "Mrs. Cykes, is that statement important to the matter at hand?" Athena fiddled with her earring again. Trucy looked towards her, "Athena, look back in the Court Record if you're stumped! Remember, evidence is the only ammunition you have in court!"

_(I believe it would be good if you didn't use the word ammunition in court Trucy...)_

Athena looked through the court record quickly, then stopped at a certain piece of evidence. She looked at the judge, putting her hands to her hips, and nodded. "Yes, your honor. This is a very important piece of information!" The judge thought over her statement before banging his gavel. "Very well, may Detective Check please add that statement to her testimony?" Check smiled, putting the glasses back on her face. "I don't mind!"

_"The gun with the lighter handle had the defendant's fingerprints on it."_Athens smiled, pulling both the real and fake gun out of the court record.** "OBJECTION! **Let me clarify one last time, the gun with the lighter handle was the only one with the defendant's fingerprints on it, correct?"

**"OBJECTION!** Mrs. Cykes, please learn to pay attention. The detective stated that the gun with the defendant's fingerprints on it was the gun with the... GAH!" Athena smiled, putting her hands to her hips. "It seems Mr. Payne has already seen the detective's error. If what the detective said was indeed true, then how can you kill someone with a gun that shoots blanks?!" Check gasped, her hat shooting in the air for a second, before landing back on her head. Everyone in the courtroom murmured before being silenced by the judge's gavel.

**"OBJECTION!" **Payne patted his hairdo and smiled. "It's quiet simple actually, all the defendant had to do was wrap his hand around this gun, put gloves on, and grab the other gun."

**"OBJECTION! **That sounds too much to do to simply cover ones tracks. All he had to do was get rid of the fake gun, and use the real gun! That's not the case though, as the fake gun has his fingerprints on it!"

"**OBJECTION!" **Everybody looked around the room, until finally landing their eyes on the detective, who was now frowning. The judge looked at Check suspiciously. "Detective Check, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Check smirked, pushing her sunglasses with one finger. "Well, it can all be proven who done it..." Check held up her pistol, aiming it upwards at the ceiling, "... With one decisive witness!" Athena sweat dropped, wiping the sweat of her face.

_(When were people allowed to aim guns in a courtroom!?)_

Payne smiled, patting his hair once again. "Ah yes, I forgot about the witness. Your honor?" Payne turned towards the judge. "I would like to request a 25 minute recess to prepare my witness." The judge thought it over before nodding. "Alright then." The judge banged his gavel. "Court will reconvene in 25 minutes."

_**(A:N: YES! IT"S DONE! That probably has to be the longest chapter I've ever typed. About 3,000 words. Next chapter will be coming soon, maybe after I finish a bit of my The Last of Us game. Nasty game... Well, R&amp;R people, and remember, your flames can warm my family!)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Quick Turnabout Part 2

_**(A:N: 5 follows, and 4 favorites... God I'm so happy! That's the most I've gotten in the span of 2 chapters, and truly, I never thought a lot of people would like this. Alex: (watches) You are sometimes a big sap... Me: I may be a sap, but I'm a grateful sap! XD So thanks to everybody who has followed or favorited this story. REVIEWS!**_

_**Myogenic: Sorry I forgot to do your review last time. I was having computer issues. Thanks for the feedback! I hope the formatting was easier to read! YES! (Fist pumps the air like Starbuck. Wait a second. Coffee... (Mouth waters)) I was looking over that chapter, and I believe I fixed the few typos in that story. **_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! As my computer seemed to generally decide to delete whatever I typed last chapter off the computer. So that when I started typing off my phone, it wasn't there. So I'm pretty glad it worked out. It happened about 5 times before I just decided to type it off my phone and edit later...**_

_**Natekleh: Me neither, I had a whole character designed and ready to go off my computer, but my computer deleted that document... *mumbles* So thanks!**_

_**Meduka and Hameru: Thanks, this really made my day ten times better the second I read that. XD Yeah, the second I typed that, I was laughing so hard. Then my brother came in, and since he never played AAI, he is now playing it. He is on case 4 I believe. XD**_

_**Alex: Real will also do something different. There will be a line break, and she'll give you the contents of the court record and profiles. So it's easier to recall the info so far! Me:Anyway, let's get this started! As I believe you are all waiting for the final of this case! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: (huffs) FINALLY! THE real assistant doesn't own any Ace Attorney characters or merchandise. She only owns the games she buys and Detective Real Check. Me: If I DID own AA, AAI2 would be in America by now, and I could buy an actual copy of DD!)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Trucy Wright: Age 16. Is my assistant for today. Is my boss, Mr. Wright's, daughter. _

_Quick Sprint: Age 25. The defendant in this case. Is Mr. Place's rival._

_Uno Place: Age 28. The victim in this case. Was killed during the finals._

_Winston Payne: Age 32. The prosecutor in this case. Is overall a big pain in the neck._

_Judge: Age ?. The judge watching over the court. What's his real name again?_

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective on this case. Too peppy for her own good, but sorta okay..._

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: People wouldn't have believed I was an attorney without this!_

_Incomplete Autopsy report: Cause of death was at 3:35 PM. Death was immediate due to one gunshot wound to the skull._

_Quick Sprint's Practice times: A record of what days Sprint went to train. It seemed he ran everyday before the race._

_Real and Fake guns: The gun with the darker handle is the real gun. The fake one has a brighter handle, and only fires blanks. The brighter one has the defendant's fingerprints on them._

_Trial day request document: A document requesting the trial be held the day after the murder. Something about it seems off though..._

* * *

District Courthouse: Defendant Lobby #2

January 30- 2:36 PM

Athena slammed the doors open, nearly hitting a calm Quick Sprint with the door. Athena stomped into the room, followed by a calmer, Trucy. Athena stood in front of Sprint, arms to her hips. "Well?" She asked. Quick Sprint rose an eyebrow. "Well what?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Can you explain something for me? Mainly this." Athena pulled out the trial request. "**TAKE THAT!"** Sprint looked at the paper, and then turned to Athena. "What is this?"

Athena sighed, "This is a trial request document that supposedly was signed and submitted by you." Quick shrugged before sitting on the couch. A calm look still on his face, even though his eyes were quiet frantic. He held up a finger before speaking, "I never signed that..." Athena blanked out, widening her eyes before she glared at him. "What do you mean 'I never signed it'?" Quick shrugged his shoulders, "Exactly what I meant. I never signed that paper. I'll even write what I said on paper as a testimony!" Quick wrote what he said on a piece of paper, then handed it to Athena.

***Quick's testimony added to the court record***

Trucy looked over towards Quick, "So, who could've signed this paper?" Quick scratched his bald head. "Well, it had to be someone that knows me well..." Quick stated. Before Athena could put in her input, the bailiff opened the doors. "Court is back in session! The defense may enter the courtroom!" Athena nodded towards the bailiff before walking through the courtroom doors, Trucy following close behind.

**Court is back in session**

**All Rise**

The judge banged his gavel when he saw Athena behind the defense stand. "Court is back in session for the trial of Quick Sprint. Is the defense ready?" Athena nodded before slamming her hand with her fist. "Yes, your honor!" The judge nodded before turning towards the prosecution, "And the prosecution?" Payne, surprising Athena, looked even more smug then before. "Of course your honor. And to start off, I would like to call the witness to the stand." The judge nodded towards him. Allowing Payne to call forth a woman wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, showing her wide smile and hopeful eyes. Although, she was uneasily rubbing her hands together, which were covered by white surgery gloves. Payne cleared his throat, "Witness, state your name and occupation." The woman on the stand nodded. "I'm Jenny Healer, I'm a medic that works along with the sponsors of the race and my brother a couple days ago." Athena's eyes widened. "**HOLD IT! **Wait, was your brother the defendant by chance?" Jenny nodded slowly. Athena slammed her desk with her left arm then pointed. "Then that makes you connected to the defendant somehow!" Jenny nodded her head slowly, frowning a little. "Yeah, I'm Quick's little sister. Nobody really knows though, as he never spends a lot of time with me..." Athena slammed the desk in front of her, eyes blazing. "Then you could be giving false testimony!"

"**OBJECTION!"** Payne smiled smugly at Athena. "It doesn't matter how the witness is related to the victim. All that matters is that she saw the crime happen!" The judge's eyes widened. "She saw this crime!?" Athena sweat dropped, wiping the sweat off her face.

_(She wasn't called up for telling us anything else your honor...)_

Payne seemed a little surprised to, as he gripped his stomach, as if it had a cramp in it. "Y-yes your honor." He stood up straight, and turned towards Jenny. "Mrs. Healer, can you please testify as to the events you witnessed?" Jenny smiled back, nodding. Trucy looked at Athena, "Somethings wrong, I wouldn't expect someone related to the defendant being this happy to testify..." Athena nodded, only looking slightly at the witness.

Witness Testimony

-The Nurse's POV-

"Before the race started, Uno asked me to do a medical check on himself, which I'm always happy to do! When I was done, I saw my brother walk into the room, a gun in his hand. I wasn't surprised at first, until he pulled another gun out of his pocket. When he saw me, he quickly shoved the other gun back in his pocket..."

The judge's eyes widened to the parts about the gun. "So, he had the gun the entire time?!

**"OBJECTION!" **Athena slammed the defense stand. "If he did in fact have a gun, wouldn't he try killing Mr. Place before the race even began?"

"**OBJECTION!** When he killed the victim doesn't matter. What matters is that he had the real gun." The judge looked at Payne before he looked at Athena. "The prosecution makes a good point, does it really matter whether the defendant shot the victim before or after the first race?"

_(Does it really matter whether he shot him before or after the race?)_

Athena nodded, "Of course your honor! It affects the motive!" Payne looked to be in deep thought before he begun to sweat. "Th-the motive?" Athena nodded, looking over the court record. "Yes, as we established, the motive was revenge. Revenge for beating the defendant in the race. But..!" Athena slammed the desk with a hand. "He bought a gun with him before the race even began!" Everyone in the courtroom murmured, talking about the recent event come to light. "**HOLD IT!" **Everybody looked around the courtroom, trying to find the source of the intrusion. Until all eyes landed on Jenny. Jenny smirked slightly, clasping her gloved hands together while tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry, but I believe your job is to cross examine my testimony. Not make up stupid theories." The judge thought it over before pounding his gavel, sighing. "Alright then... The defense may cross examine the witness..." Athena sighed before glaring at Jenny.

_(Your honor, I believe the roles have been switched...)_

Cross Examination

-Cykes VS Payne-

_"Before the race started, Uno asked me to do a medical check on himself, which I'm always happy to do!"  
_

Athena thought over what Jenny said before looking towards the judge. "Your honor, I would like to request a therapy session with this witness." The judge nodded, allowing Athena to press a button on Widget, opening a screen with a picture of Widget on it. She pushed images on the screen a few times to input the testimony, and began. **"*Noise Level: 100%*" **

_(Alright then, all I have to do is pinpoint the emotion that makes no sense. Let's do this!)_

Therapy Session

Witness: Jenny Healer

_"Before the race started, Uno asked me to do a medical check on himself, which I'm always happy to do!" **(Anger and Happy)**  
_

_"When I was done, I saw my brother walk into the room, a gun in his hand." **(Surprised and Happy)**_

_"I wasn't surprised at first, until he pulled another gun out of his pocket." **(Surprised)**  
_

_"When he saw me, he quickly shoved the other gun back in his pocket..." **(Surprised)**  
_

Athena clicked on the Anger icon on the first screen. "**GOT IT! **When you say you were doing a checkup on Uno, you said you were 'always happy to do so.' Although, you're emotions betray you! You're actually quiet upset! Mad even! So, why is that?" Jenny scratched the back of her head, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. "I don't really know... Wait a minute! I remember now! It's because of my brother." Athena fiddled with her earring, looking deep in thought. "Your brother, Quick Sprint? And why is that?" Jenny looked upset, crossing her arms, and sticking her nose in the air. "Well, he was always talking on and on about how much he wanted to beat him! He actually cared about that more than me! Can you believe that?! So, I was kind of upset I had to fix a problem in my life, okay?" **"*Noise Level: 45%*" **Payne patted his hair, smiling smugly. "Does this satisfy the defense's needs? Cause it feels as if that whole thing wasn't related to this case at all!" The judge seemed to think it over, shutting his eyes before opening them. "Well, does the witness need to add that statement to their testimony?"

_(Was what Jenny just said actually important?)_

"Yes! It is important!" Athena looked towards Trucy. "Trucy! That's not your job!" Trucy smiled, tipping her hat slightly. "Sorry Athena... Must be spending to much time in court..." Athena sighed, nodding towards the judge anyway. "Yes, that would be just perfect..." The judge nodded before looking towards Jenny. "Can the witness please add that that to their testimony?" Jenny nodded, smiling slightly.

_"Before the race started, Uno asked me to do a checkup." **(Happy)**_

The screen seemed to load a bit till an image of an upset Jenny appeared on the screen, looking at a man. _"Even though I didn't really like him, because of my brother, I still did it anyway..." **(Sadness and Anger)**_

_"When I was done, I saw my brother walk into the room, a gun in his hand." **(Surprised)**_

Athena clicked on the yellow faced icon, finally realizing the slight error in emotions. "**GOT IT! **Let me just get one fact straight. You were not surprised that your brother came into the room with a gun?" Jenny nodded, crossing her arms defiantly. "Of course! Why would I even-"

"**HOLD IT!** I don't know, maybe you should tell us why you're really surprised. Because as you stated, you were not surprised by your brother. So, what was it?"

"**OBJECTION! **Your honor, the defense-" The judge pounded his gavel, for once quieting down Payne.

_(Am I imagining things, or did the judge just, for once, actually silence the prosecution?)_

"I too am interested as to why Mrs. Healer had a reason to lie." Jenny grabbed her ponytail, and tugged on it slightly. "Well, he did ask a weird question..." Athena slammed the defense stand with one arm. "What exactly was this question?" Jenny pulled a stack of papers out of...

_(Wait, where did she get that? Did she get that the same way that one witness brung in a sword?)_

"He asked me for Uno's medical documents. Since Uno was there a bit before he took out the second gun, I didn't have to chase him to ask. I have them right here actually." The judge nodded his head, "The court accepts this document as evidence."

**Patient: Uno Place**

**Reasons for checkup:Came to me to complain about a sharp pain on the back of his skull.**

**My Findings:A scar was found on the back of his head. When asked for the cause of the wound, he said that it was about a hunting incident with his girlfriend. I tried to stitch the wound, but didn't have the time to finish the task.**

***Uno Place's medical document added to the court record***

**"*Noise Level: 0% Goodbye*"**

Athena looked over the document before handing it to Trucy.

_(Alright then, there's a wound on the back of his skull from hunting... Wait a second...)_

Athena grabbed the autopsy report from the court record and looked it over. Athena stopped at the part about the back of his skull.

_(A slightly closed scar in the back of his head... Caused by a hunting incident... Wait a second!)_

"What the!?" The judge looked towards Athena, "Is the defense alright?" Payne smirked, patting his hair. "The defense most likely just realized that she can't win against me." Athena shook her head, then crossed her arms. "Nope! Far from it! I just found out a fact that will turn this whole case around!" Everyone in the courtroom murmured, whispering louder then they normally would. The judge pounded his gavel against the desk. "Order! Order in the court!"

**"OBJECTION! **The defense is grasping at straws! Nothing they are saying makes any sense!"

**"OBJECTION! **Mr. Payne, at least allow me to tell my senseless theory!" Athena turned to Jenny, who was tugging slightly on her ponytail. "Mrs. Healer, besides trying to stitch the victim's head wound, is there anything else you did?" Jenny nodded slowly "Yes... I gave him some water to drink." Athena crossed her arms and smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. Your honor! I request that we actually finish the autopsy report!" The judge looked baffled. "And why would that be?" Athena fiddled with her earring, "Cause I believe that once we do, everything about this murder will come to light!"

"**OBJECTION! **Ms. Cykes, I believe we can't do that, as-"

**"HOLD IT!"** Everyone looked towards the witness stand, and instead of seeing Jenny, they saw a certain detective. "Detective Check, what's the meaning of this?" The judge demanded. Check grabbed her hat off her head, and began to tug on it slightly. "Well, it seems the lab guys made a mistake. They finished the autopsy report, and the results were very different. I have it right now."

**Autopsy Report**

**-Victim:Uno Place**

**-Cause of Death:The victim seemed to be poisoned at some time before the first race. The poison was strong enough to reopen scars or cause excess bleeding before death.**

Athena smiled a bit when she read the report.

_(Almost got it! I just need to find out who poisoned Uno!)_

**Revisualization**

_(First, we need to review a few things. Before the first race, Jenny did a checkup on Uno. Trying to heal his head wound and gave him some water. After that, Quick came into the room with two guns, startling Jenny. She, for some reason, didn't tell anyone about it. The first race starts, Quick sprang his ankle, and Uno wins the race. In the second race, Quick shot Uno with a gun when the race begins. And from what people are saying, it seems a pool of blood opened around his head. Now that we know that the reasons for the wound wasn't a gunshot, what exactly happened?)_

**-Someone stabbed him-**

**-The Poison-**

**-Still a gunshot-**

**(The Poison kicked in)**

_(As the report stated, he died from poison, the poison would cause a scar to reopen and excess bleeding. So that must have been what happened when he fell! The question is, who exactly poisoned him?)_

**-Uno Place-**

**-Jenny Healer-**

**-Quick Sprint-**

**(Jenny Sprint poisoned Uno)**

_(The only person who had the chance of killing Mr. Place before the race was Jenny. She must have poisoned him with the cup of water she gave him! One question remains though, why did she do it?)_

**-She wanted attention from Quick-**

**-He owed her money-**

**(She wanted attention from quick)**

_***Jenny killed Uno Place with the poison to get attention from Quick***_

_(From earlier testimony from Jenny herself, she was upset with Uno because she was getting less attention from Quick. That must be her motive!)_

****Revisualization **Complete**

Athena slammed the palm of her hand with her fist. "Your honor!" The judge looked up from the new autopsy report. "Yes, what is it?"

"The defense accuses Mrs. Healer of murdering Uno Place!" Everyone in the courtroom murmured, but from that came shouting coming from the defense stand. "NO!" Quick tried running towards Athena, fist raised. "I will not allow you to accuse-"

"**HOLD IT!"** Jenny crossed her arms, a devilish grin on her face. "Brother, sit down, I haven't had this much fun in a long time..." Quick stood there for a few seconds before slowly walking back to his seat. Athena nodded towards Jenny, "The reasons I accuse you are pretty simple actually. The bleeding came from the poison mentioned in the autopsy report, which you gave Uno Place! Killing him in the process!"

**"OBJECTION!"** Payne shouted, grasping his stomach. "You have no proof. We have proof that the autopsy is wrong. That maybe Mr. Place was indeed shot by Mr. Sprint. Because of this woman's testimony!"

"**OBJECTION! **I have proof that the gun wasn't the weapon! As the autopsy report stated, the poison used on the victim was able to reopen wounds! The victim had one scar on the back of his head, which was slightly open before the first and second race began! One person knew of this..." Athena pointed towards Jenny, "... And that person was Jenny Healer!" Jenny yelped, pulling her ponytail quickly. "Then there was the fact that the only person who had a chance to actually poison Mr. Place was you! All we need is that cup of water you gave to Uno, and that's all we need!" Jenny laughed maniacally, "So what!?" Athena sweat dropped, sighing. "What?" Jenny nodded, pointing at Athena. "I asked you first!" Jenny laughed, "Fine then, so what if you find the water had poison in it? That means nothing! You haven't established a motive!" Athena smiled, crossing her arms defiantly. "Actually, I do." Athena took out Quick Sprint's practice times out of the court record. "**TAKE THAT! **Your motive was jealousy! You wanted more attention from your brother!" Jenny tugged harder on her ponytail, she frantically searched the room, before laughing manically. "That's not true! You have no clue what I'm going through! Nothing at all! You think you're so smug, don't you?!" Jenny quickly began wrapping bandages around herself. "No one does! NO ONE!" She then dropped the bandages, not before somehow managing to wrap herself in them, looking as if she was in a straight jacket. She sat on the floor, rocking herself as she mumbled. "No one... No one..."

_**(TIME SKIP: 10 minutes later...)**_

The judge pounded his gavel against his desk. "Well Mr. Payne, how is Mrs. Healer now?" Payne sighed, pushing up his glasses slightly. "Mrs. Healer is in police custody as we speak... She has already admitted to killing the victim..." The judge nodded, looking towards Quick, who was standing behind the defense stand. "The court finds the defendant, Quick Sprint..."

**-NOT GUILTY-**

"Court is adjourned."

District Courthouse: Defendant Lobby #2

January 30- 4:30 PM

Athena sprinted out of the courtroom doors. "Freedom! FREEDOM!"

"Calm down Athena, I don't think people are allowed to yell in a courthouse." Athena turned to Trucy, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry..." She turned back around to see Quick, who was running up to her. His face held a scowl, his eyes red, most likely from tears. "What kind of lawyer are you to convict my sister!?" Athena held up her hands, resisting to punch him in the face. "Listen man, she would have probably never have been able to live with it. It also is slightly your fault though..." Trucy hit Athena's arm. "Athena!" Too late, Quick was whimpering slightly. "Maybe you're right... I should have spent more time with her... She wouldn't have killed Uno if I didn't race anymore. She did try to pin this crime on me..."

_(Not gonna let that one slip!)_

**"TAKE THAT! **Mr. Sprint, your sister wanted to help you. After all..." She held up the trial request document. "Why wouldn't she sign this?" Quick sighed, still frowning. "Alright then... You know what?" He smiled slightly. "At least I can visit this sibling instead!" Athena tilted her head to the side, her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"Oh!" Athena looked towards Trucy. "What is it Trucy?" Trucy pointed towards Quick. "I remember you now! You were that guy from Daddy's last case!" Quick nodded, "The Russian Roulette one? Yep, that's me!" Athena looked at Quick, then Trucy. "Can you please explain?" Trucy nodded slightly, smiling. "Sure, why not?"

**_(And that's how I learned of a bigger problem, one much bigger than I thought it would actually be. All because of one man...)_**

Lucky Shot Casino: Private Game Room

January 25-11:35 PM

"Oy, C'mon Mac! We're about to play!" The man slammed the gun on the table, taking another swig from a nearby bottle. The man, Mac, shook his head. "I'm not so sure Big... I heard people die from this..." Everybody else in the room sighed, which were about 3 other people. "Mac, my man, it's not even a real gun!" Big picked up the gun, "It's filled with powder, so if the 'bullet' gets shot, we just get a face full of powder!" Mac shook his head, still trying to convince his friend he didn't want to do this. Big sighed, "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go first." Big grinned, and pressed the gun against his head. He pulled the trigger quickly, a grin still on his face.

And then there was red.

_**(A:N:First off, I don't approve of Russian Roulette, alcohol, or any other bad products. I believe it's no joking matter. And now, IT'S DONE! Over 4,000 words! That's amazing for me! I'm deciding whether to put in music soundtracks to listen to while people read this. So I'll put it up as a poll on my page. Please vote if you have the time! Now, let's translate the pun names! **_

_**Jenny Healer: Her last name is quiet obvious, but her first name is officer Jenny from Pokemon. **_

_**Uno Place: First Place**_

_**Quick Sprint: Well, it pretty much explains itself. XD**_

_**Real Check: Reality Check**_

_**Versteckt: Means hidden in German  
**_

_**Pun names in the second crime will be told after case 2 ends. So, on that note, R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: You're Doing it Wright!

_**(A:N: Hey everybody! It's time to continue this story while I still have it stuck in my head. Alex:Time for the reviews!**_

_**Natekleh: Thanks!**_

**_technicolortardis:Fixed! *does happy dance*_**

**_Meduka and Hameru: Your welcome. I know right? More like Investigations though..._**

**_Me: So, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: *points at me* She doesn't own Ace Attorney! Capcom does!)_**

LA Detention Center

January 26- 8:53 AM

Phoenix sipped his coffee for the third time before staring intently at the man behind the detention center glass. He was dragged here when he walked into the agency, sleep deprived of course, to have Trucy run up to him and literally drag him out of the office again. Phoenix only followed, barely picking up on what Trucy was saying before leading him to the detention center. The second he got there, he quickly grabbed the nearest chair and sat on it, allowing Trucy to go off wherever. She came back a few minutes later with a cup in her hand. She gave it to her father, "Alright Daddy, did you get that?" Phoenix took a long sip before answering, smiling sheepishly. "Of course I was, can you just tell me again so I both know we got the same info?" Trucy sighed, crossing her arms, "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Nope!" Trucy took out her cellphone, tapping it a few times before giving it to her father. Phoenix held up his hands, "Trucy, if you dragged me here to have me attempt playing Crossy Road, then you have another thing coming." Trucy sighed before forcing the cellphone into his hand, he shakily grabbed the phone to skim over it. A boxer was accused of killing another man, the boxer's name was Macintosh Healer, also known as Little Mac by his boxing name. The victim was a rising actor, 'Big' Kev Meat, who was going to make his big debut in a new Steel Samurai movie. Sadly, the victim was found dead, at a casino no less, Phoenix frowned slightly at that part.

_(Of course he died at a casino. Why not a alleyway, or a nice, clean dumpster?)_

Phoenix handed the phone back to Trucy, still to sleep deprived to process much. "So, what does this have to do with me?" He put the coffee cup to his lips as Trucy responded."Can you defend him?" Phoenix almost spat the coffee out of his mouth when he heard that. He covered his mouth, hoping not to choke or spit out the coffee. Trucy frowned, tapping her father's shoulder lightly. "Daddy, are you okay?" Phoenix didn't respond, he only pounded his chest and answered. "Yes Trucy..." He then gave the cup back to Trucy, "Why do I... *cough* Need to *cough* Defend him?" Trucy smiled, sticking her tongue out as she tipped her hat slightly. "Well, you haven't defended anyone in awhile. I don't want my Daddy to lose his talent! What would the others think?" When Phoenix was done hacking, he answered, his voice a bit raspy. "Who are these others?"

"Apollo and Athena." Phoenix rolled his eyes.

_(Of course it's them. Although, she is right, I haven't defended anyone as of late...)_

Phoenix nodded slowly, "Alright then..." He grabbed his coffee cup back from Trucy, "I'll do it." And that's how he ended up meeting the young man behind the detention center glass. Phoenix hasn't spoke, the man hasn't spoke, and Trucy was looking on in confusion. She poked her dad's shoulder, "What are you doing?" Phoenix leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm waiting for him to introduce himself."

"Why?" Phoenix's eyes widened before he laughed a bit, at that moment, the man cleared his throat. "Excuse me, if you're here to gawk about the 'Rising Star Boxer' in jail, you're to late." Phoenix turned back to the man, his skin was a pale color, his light blond hair seemed blinding when spiked back in one spike. He wore a red tank-top with brown jeans, his red sneakers were resting easily on the detention center desk. "No sir, we're, I mean, I am a defense attorney." The boxer took out a straw, and began to chew on it slightly, then pointed it towards Trucy. "Who's the chick?" Phoenix grew slightly aggravated at that, but decided to ignore it, "You first sir. I'd like to know your name to be able to defend you." The boxer set his feet back on the ground, putting the straw in his mouth before making two gun signs with his hands. "The name's Macintosh Healer. Just call me Little Mac, or Mac is fine also."

_(Mac it is then.)_

Trucy tipped her hat slightly before speaking, "My name is Trucy Wright, and this man right here is Phoenix Wright." Mac was about to set his feet back on the desk, but fell backwards when he heard Phoenix's name. "No way man!" Mac stood up, his hair crazily scattered, his straw a bit bent. He slammed his hands on the desk. "I've heard of you! Uncle Powers told me a lot about you!"

_(I only know one man with that name!)_

"You're related to Will Powers?" Mac shook his head slightly, grabbing his chair to set it back up. "No, but we should be, considering how big friends we are." Trucy frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side before mouthing to her father.

_Who's Will Powers?_

Phoenix shook his head before turning back to Mac. "So if you knew Will Powers, did you know the victim, Kev Meat?" Mac nodded his head, settling down in his chair. "I did know Kev, or Big as we call him." Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes wandering from Mac to the wall. "Who's 'we'?" Mac grabbed the straw in his mouth as he bit it, "Just some other friends of mine. You'll probably meet them if you take this case. They were at the casino at the time." Phoenix nodded before looking back at Mac. "What exactly were you doing at the casino anyway?" Mac's eyes wandered to the left of Phoenix, bending his straw slightly. "Well, uhm..." Everything in Phoenix's vision grew dark except for Mac, where chains seemed to block him, bearing two red locks.

_(Gonna keep it a secret Mac? Oh, I'll find out alright...)_

Phoenix waved a hand in front of him, "Never mind that, just point me in the right direction." Everything started appearing again as Mac set his feet on the desk, a slight smirk on his face. "You're going to defend me?" Phoenix nodded, earning a whoop from Mac. "In that case Mr. Wright, I'll give it to you." Phoenix nodded towards Trucy, who already had a notebook out of her pocket. Mac told them the address, and after that, Phoenix and Trucy bid him farewell.

Lucky Shot Casino

January 26- 10:25 PM

Trucy looked at the paper before looking at the building. It's grand light scheme seemed to hide the actual name of the place, it's address lost among the many dazzling lights. "Daddy, are you sure this is the right place?" Phoenix nodded his head, praying to whatever god that they actually walked into the right place. He walked towards the double doors, opening one for Trucy to go through, then him. Phoenix blinked a few times, the lighting was brighter then it was outside. He shielded his eyes as he looked around. There were dozens of machines, lined up in an orderly fashion. There was also a couple of pool tables to the left side of the building, and to the right were some doors. And as luck may have it, Trucy was there, talking to someone, surrounded by yellow police tape. Phoenix couldn't hear her from where he was, but he could tell that Trucy was growing agitated to the person she was talking to. He sighed before quickly sprinting over to her, hoping to get there before Trucy did something drastic.

"As I told you once, you can't go in until the prosecutor gets here!"

"But we're the defense team for Mr. Healer!"

"Look here little Miss, I-" The person speaking was cutoff as Phoenix grabbed Trucy's arm, Trucy turned to him, a slight scowl on her face. "Daddy, this person has to be the rudest detective I've ever met!" Phoenix looked over the person Trucy was speaking to. She had curly brown hair, covered by a fedora, still allowing it to get in her face. The detective also had a thing for the color black, black shirt, black trench coat, black pants, her shoes though were a bright white. Shades were covering her eyes, but Phoenix could easily tell she was glaring. "Excuse me then, I'm just doing my job!" Phoenix sighed, allowing his body to slouch a bit.

_(We somehow already have the detective on our bad side...)_

All the sudden, the girl held out a hand. "I'm arguing with you, and I don't even know both of your names. My name is Real Check." Phoenix shook it, still sweating slightly. "Phoenix Wright, and you were arguing with my daughter, Trucy." Real took out a notebook, absentmindedly flipping through the pages. "Well, tell your daughter I can't let you in until Prosecutor Versteckt gets here!"

_(Well, that's a new one. Never heard of him, or her, before...)_

"Well, can you at least tell us a bit about the crime?" Real looked at her notebook in thought before sighing, closing it. "Alright, and don't think I can't see your daughter trying to sneak in." Phoenix looked over Real to see Trucy smiling sheepishly, backing away from the police tape. "Alright then, so, what happened was this..." Real took out a pen and started to chew it slightly. "The victim, 'Big' Kev Meat, and 'Little Mac' Healer were with two friends. One was working at the time, the other was an old friend of theirs. From the smell of the room and the bottles littered on the floor, we could conclude that at least one person was drunk at the time."

_(Huh, so it may be hard to find anything solid about the state of the crime.)_

"Oh, but that's not the worst thing. According to one witness, the one who works there, they were playing a game. A game known as Russian Roulette."

_(Where have I heard that before..? Wait a second!)_

"You mean with real guns?!" Trucy chose that time to ask a bigger question on her mind. "What's Russian Roulette?" Real took out her notebook again, looking for a page in it before stopping. "It's where a group of people go around a circle, putting a bullet into a gun chamber, spin it, and then put it to their forehead. They pull the trigger, hoping it isn't going to fire a bullet. This goes on until they quit or there is one person standing." Trucy put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in surprise. "People do that for fun?" Real nodded, placing her notebook back in her pocket. "Sadly, it's true, there were traces of gunpowder, and another substance in the gun. And from what we could conclude from the angle of the gun the victim was holding, it was his turn." Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, "So what are the grounds for Mr. Healer's arrest?"

"Hmph, simpleton..." Phoenix, Trucy, and Real turned towards the raspy sounding voice. The person there seemed straight out of a play, with his grey, slightly baggy grey suit and pants. Along with a slight, navy blue cape on his back, reaching down right below his knees, his hair in a messy manner, with a couple of distinguished hair spikes on his forehead. That wasn't the strangest thing though, on his face was a mask, covering everything on his face but his mouth and soul piercing, hazel eyes.

_(He looks likes something straight out of Phantom of the Opera!)_

"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The man laughed a bit, a dark, menacing sound. "It's quiet simple actually. The other substance was originally the given ammo in the gun, but was swapped later on before they played the game. According to witness testimony, Macintosh didn't want to play the game even though he knew that something else was used as ammo. According to the given info given to us so far, we came to the conclusion that Macintosh swapped the ammo right before Mr. Meat's turn." Phoenix stared at the man in shock, Trucy in fascination, and Real in slight anger. "Where have you been getting that info?" The man shrugged his shoulders. "I was late on account of talking to the 'lovely' witness." The man put lovely in air quotes, as if they were anything but that. The man walked towards Phoenix, eyeing the man carefully. "Now then, I believe we haven't met yet Mr. Wright. I'm the fabled Prosecutor Versteckt." Phoenix nodded his head slowly before pointing towards Trucy. "Well, that's-"

"I know who she is!" Versteckt spat, a hint of malice in his eyes. Startling Trucy and Phoenix, who took a slight step back from the man. Versteckt put a hand to his face, almost as if he was fixing his mask. "My apologies for the outburst... Now then, there must be a reason as to why you're here besides to gawk." Phoenix nodded, scratching the back of his head, smiling a tiny bit. "Yeah, we're defense attorneys, we are here on the account of defending Macintosh Sprint. We need permission to enter the crime scene." In a split second, Versteckt snapped his fingers, a smile on his face. "Why not? I always believe in a fair fight." He pointed towards Real, "Please give them info on any evidence collected so far." With that, he made a sharp turn to the right, his cape swishing behind him, before walking off. His walk was relaxed, his hands in his pockets as he slouched a bit forward. Real sighed as she dug into a bag hidden in her trench coat, taking out a manila folder. She handed it to Trucy, "This is the autopsy report for the crime. We also have a document of the room." She gave a document to Phoenix, which was a mini-map of the room.

***Autopsy Report and Room Map added to the Court Record***

Trucy quickly skimmed over the document before handing it to Phoenix, who looked it over slower then Trucy had.

**-Victim: Kev Meat**

**-Cause of Death: One bullet to the skull, killed instantly from a close distance due to the fact that he unwittingly shot himself.**

Phoenix gave it to Trucy, who then placed it into a bag she had. Real pointed towards the doors covered with yellow police tape. "The crime scene is in there, good luck." Phoenix nodded, walking over towards the large, gray door. He grabbed the doorknob when Trucy grabbed his hand. "Daddy, we may need this." She held up a key, put it in the lock, the twisted it. A resounding click echoed before Phoenix set his hand on the doorknob again. This time, allowing the heavy door, to Phoenix's surprise, open easily. He turned to Trucy, one of his eyebrows raised. "Where did you get that key?" Trucy didn't look up from putting the key back in her bag when she answered, "Daddy, I got it from the detective when she wasn't looking." Phoenix frowned a bit, sweating slightly. "You stole the key from her?" Trucy shook her head, smiling towards her father, "No Daddy, borrowed." Phoenix sighed before entering the room.

_(Well, at least we now know that we need a key to enter this room...)_

***Key Data added to the court record***

Phoenix looked around the small room. It could barely fit Trucy, him, and the other 3 cops in the room with the table in the middle of the room. On the left side of the table was a giant bloodstain, which looked more as if someone spilled something there instead of a gun wound spurting blood. He walked over to the table first. "This seems more like a steel table..." He rapped his knuckle against the desk, causing a loud clang sound.

_(It is a metal table! I wonder...)_

"Trucy, can you ask someone what kind of tables are in other rooms?" Trucy nodded her head, running off towards one cop. Phoenix smiled after her, turning back to the table. He looked around the bloodstained area, finding nothing, he took a step to the left. A quick crunch sound came right after he took a step. He looked down at his foot, seeing a red and white object under his foot. He bent down and picked it up, smoothing out the object. It was a bloodstained piece of paper.

**I'm sorry...**

_(Sorry? Sorry for what?)_

He turned the paper in his hand, looking for any identification as to who wrote the message. Not finding anything, he shrugged, placing the paper into his breast pocket hastily.

_(I'll have to find out who wrote that later...)_

***Strange Message hastily stuffed in pocket***

"Hey Daddy?" Phoenix turned to the sound of his daughter's voice. "Yes Trucy? What did you find out?" Trucy took out a piece of paper, reading over it carefully. "Every table is made of wood, all metal tables are used for work desk or large, hidden safes." Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought. He then nodded, walking towards the exit doors. Trucy stood there for a few seconds before jogging up to him. "Daddy, where are we going?" Phoenix looked over his shoulder, not stopping. "Mr. Healer has some questions he needs to answer, and we're going to find out about it now."

LA Detention Center

January 26-11:54 PM

Phoenix's phone buzzed as he walked into the building, he took it out of his left pants pocket and looked at the screen.

**Apollo: What's going on Mr. Wright?**

Phoenix sighed slightly when he saw the text. Apollo hasn't been seen for days, the last time he saw him wasn't exactly a good day either. Apollo was having major headaches, barely being able to walk. Athena had to walk him home that day. This happened 4 days ago, ever since then, they've only been getting text from Apollo.

**Wright-Dono:Just taking a new case. Nothing big.**

**Apollo: ... Mr. Wright, why did you label yourself Wright-Dono?**

**Wright-Dono: I had a dare with Athena, loser had to change their ID name to whatever the winner wanted them to.**

**Apollo: XD Really Mr. Wright?**

**Wright-Dono: I'll guess I'll have to tell you later then. How's your headache?**

**Apollo: Not getting any better. Don't worry, the only thing stopping me from going to work is the fact that if I get up, I'll fall to the ground seconds later.**

**Wright-Dono: Well, I have to take care of that case. Text me later okay?**

**Apollo:Good luck Mr. Wright!**

Phoenix placed his phone back in his pocket, surprised a bit when he saw Trucy waiting for him. "Was that Apollo?" Phoenix nodded slowly, Trucy smiled a bit, then turned around, walking towards the detention center glass wall. Phoenix followed close behind, surprised to see Macintosh on the other side of the glass. "Alright Mac, let's get straight to it..." Phoenix pulled a chair away from the desk. He grabbed the Magatama from his pocket, grasping it in his hand tightly. "What were you doing in that casino last night?" Everything around Mac grew dark once again, the same chains and locks blocking off Mac.

**-Last Nights Events-**

"It's not nice to keep something from your lawyer Mac." Mac brung his arm up, holding a pair of boxing gloves, holding them together by a few strings. "Listen, I'm hiding nothing-"

"Mac, we learned something interesting while we were investigating. One fact was that there were bottles littered about the room. Do you know why this interests me?" Mac's eyes widened slightly, his straw seemed to stiffen in his mouth. "N-no..." Phoenix smirked slightly, putting his hands to his hips. "Well, the bottles, according to the detective, contained some kind of drug. Now tell me, did you have any kind of drug while you were there?" Mac stiffened up, setting his feet to the ground, setting his gloves around his neck, he began pulling on the strings leading to the gloves. "So what if I did?" One lock broke in Phoenix's vision, leaving one left to break.

_(One down, one more to go!)_

"Tell me, do you remember doing anything while being intoxicated?" Mac tightened his hold on the glove's strings, not answering. Phoenix continued, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "You were playing a game weren't you? Now what was it called? Would you like to refresh my memory?" Mac shook his head quickly, the straw almost falling out of his mouth. "Well Trucy, would you care to remind me?" Trucy tilted her head to the right, placing her head on her hand. "Daddy, how could you forget? It was quiet easy to remember. It's Russian Roulette!" Then she saw the look of hopeless and sadness on Mac's face. "D-don' t-tell anyone p-please!" He lost his grip on his boxing gloves, sending them flying straight into his face. The last lock broke, the chains receded.

**-Locks Broken-**

Phoenix watched as Mac slowly got off the ground, two red marks on his face.

_(Well, even if that did involve pain, we got the truth out of him!)_

"Alright, I admit, we were about to play that stupid game. It was all Kev's idea! 'C'mon Mac' he said, 'It'll be alright' he said. I didn't agree, even when he told me that the bullets were replaced with powder. He went first to ease my fears, and he... And he..." Phoenix held up a hand, a calm look on his face. "It's alright Mac, you can tell us the rest at court tomorrow." Mac nodded slowly before getting up, walking slowly towards the rest of the detention center. Phoenix turned to Trucy, who had a smile on her face. "Get ready Daddy, something tells me that this will be the start of something big!"

_**(A:N:And indeed it will. I'll edit off my computer later. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The gambling Turnabout Part 1

_**(A:N: Greetings! Let's do this before my brain blocks out the update. XD**_

_**Natekleh: It's called Punchout, yes I did. XD Best 10 bucks I spent.**_

_**technicolortardis: XD Yeah, he has another one to, which I'll say after this case. I fixed both errors, and I'm happy you're enjoying it!**_

_**Me: Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney! Only Real Check and the crazed OC's she makes!)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Trucy Wright: Age 16. My adopted daughter, she will be assisting me in this case for now._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective on this case. She seems a little aggressive towards us..._

_Macintosh Healer: Age 20. An upcoming boxer who is blamed for murder, I somehow never heard of this man until now..._

_Kev Meat: Age 27. The victim of this case. He was an actor about to show in a new Steel Samurai movie._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. A strange man with a strange get up. Seems to dislike Trucy for some reason... Can't judge him now though._

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: It feels good now that I have it back after all those years..._

_Autopsy Report: Cause of death was one bullet to the skull, killed instantly from a close distance due to the fact that he unwittingly shot himself._

_Room Map: A map of the room the victim died in.  
_

_Key Data: A key is needed to open the room to the crime scene. _

_Strange Message: A message I found on the ground. Currently, it's in my pocket, I'm going to have to check it later for who's writing it is. _

* * *

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #1

January 27- 12:47 PM

Phoenix cracked his knuckles, trying not to show his worry in front of Macintosh, who was chewing on his straw, making deep teeth marks in it.

_(Why is it, even after all these years, I still get nervous before each trial starts..?)_

"Daddy!" Trucy ran into the room, an excited look on her face, her hat slightly tipped from her running to Phoenix. "Daddy, have you heard the news?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, "Is this good news..?" He slumped slightly, sweating a tiny bit, "... Or bad news?" Trucy smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Guess!" Mac slapped his face, sighing in annoyance. "Just tell us!" Trucy pouted, looking towards Mac while Phoenix glared at the man. Mac held up his hands, his boxing gloves around his neck, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but please tell us..." Trucy stopped pouting, but Phoenix kept glaring towards Mac. "Well, the people working here have installed some new tech for this case. It's to test it out, and if it works, they'll try installing it into other cases!" Phoenix stopped glaring at Mac to smile at Trucy. "That's wonderful Trucy! I can't wait to see this new tech! And sir..." He held a hand up towards the bailiff, who was about to inform Phoenix to get inside the courtroom doors. "I think we can go inside the court without the yelling." The bailiff nodded, smiling sheepishly before walking off. Phoenix turned towards Trucy, nodded, and then walked into the courtroom.

**Trial day 1**

**All Rise**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Macintosh Healer, is the defense ready?" Phoenix nodded his head towards the judge, who was looking down towards his desk. "Yes your honor." The judge nodded, looking towards the Prosecution's desk, where Versteckt stood. "... And you are..?" Versteckt smirked slightly, tapping his desk with his knuckles. "Your honor, it's the red button." The judge looked down surprised, and Phoenix saw him move his right arm slightly before a screen popped up in front of Phoenix, the judge, and prosecution. The judge nodded towards Versteckt. "Thank you sir. Are you ready Prosecutor Ver-Ver..?" Versteckt smirked slightly, leaning back against the wall behind him, crossing his arms. "It's Versteckt your honor." The judge nodded, trying to figure out how to make the screen go down. "Yes, now are you ready?" Versteckt nodded his head, looking towards Phoenix. "Get ready Wright, the play shall begin, titled 'From Boxer to inmate.' Ah yes, how tragic that tale will be..." Phoenix glared slightly at the man while Trucy eyed him in fascination. "Daddy, this man... He's giving off this strange vibe..."

_(Was it the acting part or his getup?)_

The judge cleared his throat, finally figuring out how to put the screen down. "Can the prosecution please give its opening statement?" Versteckt shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really see the point, but I'm sure Mr. Wright can." Versteckt laughed at his own joke before clearing his throat. Trucy eyed her father's hair, and sneakily leaned in his direction. She put a hand up, and tapped Phoenix's hair. "Wow Daddy, your hair is spiky!" Phoenix slumped over, feeling sweat coming down his face.

_(Trucy, I know it's spiky. I also know it's not sharp...)_

Versteckt began to fiddle with his right sleeve, rolling it up, then down as he spoke. "On January 25, at exactly 11:35 PM, Mr. Meat was shot in the skull, killed instantly. We can conclude that the three people there, the victim, defendant, and a witness, were playing a game. This game involved a gun. They were going to use powder for the game, but right before the game started, Mr. Healer swapped the ammo, replacing it with real bullets. With the evidence we found and about to be shown today, we will see the dramatic climax, and then the tragic ending." Phoenix rolled his eyes slightly at the little speech his opponent placed into the report. The judge, though, didn't seem to mind. "Alright then, may the Prosecution please call the detective to the stand?" Versteckt didn't move from his leaned back posture, he did thump the wall with his fist. "Check! Come here!"

**(10 Minutes later)**

Check stood behind the witness stand, quickly looking through her notes with her sunglasses in her pocket. Versteckt watched for a few minutes, slightly amused by Phoenix's confused look. "May the detective state her name for the record?" Real didn't respond, then grabbed her sunglasses out of her pocket. She placed them on as she looked up towards the judge. "My name is Real Check. I'm a detective." The judge nodded his head, looking towards the holographic screen once more. "Can you please testify about your findings?" Real nodded, taking a pen out of her pocket and chewing it slightly.

Witness Testimony

-What we have found-

"It was quiet easy to access the crime scene due to one witness helping us. What happened was this, we opened the door to see the victim, Kev Meat, on the floor, dead. He was holding the gun in his right hand, and it was pointing towards his skull. We arrested Mr. Healer on account of two things. One was a witness testimony claiming that he swapped the powder for real ammo. And another fact was his motive."

Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought before slamming his desk. "**HOLD IT! **What exactly was Mac's motive?"

**"OBJECTION! **For someone of your experience Wright, you don't really look that deep..." Versteckt flicked his right wrist up, causing a holographic screen to appear. "The motive was a little mishap of course. Two weeks ago, the defendant lost in a poker match against the victim, nothing wrong with that. Except later on, the defendant found out a very important fact." Versteckt flicked his right wrist again, making a document appear on the holographic screen. "Let us ask ourselves, how did Mr. Meat get so much money to begin with? He was pretty wealthy before he even started acting, which is strange since he came from a poor family."

_(Is he taking this where I think he's taking this?)_

Versteckt formed his right hand into a fist, and slammed his right arm against the desk. "Why he cheated of course!" A large group of people began to murmur, disturbed by the thought that an actor would stoop to such a thing. "**OBJECTION! **You have no proof to back up your theory Mr. Versteckt!"

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt leaned back against the wall again, a small smirk on his face. "We found this inside that hidden safe. I believe you already knew the table was a safe, considering your daughter asked me for info regarding the table." Phoenix looked towards Trucy, who smiled slightly. "You never asked me who I got info from!" Phoenix sighed, placing his head in his hands. Versteckt watched the two interact with curiosity, he then shook his head. "As I was saying, we found this inside the table safe." He flicked his wrist again, and a document appeared on the screen. "This is a brief collection of Mr. Meat's past payments to the casino. Now tell me, what's the thing that strikes you odd about this?" Phoenix looked over the list before seeing the problem. "I see now, he asked for a waiter to show him the guns for Russian Roulette. Except, he already knew the guns wouldn't go off. Why would he do that?" Versteckt smiled slightly, looking towards Mac. "The man saw it. He saw the defendant swap the ammo." The courtroom almost exploded from the gallery's sudden outburst. The judge banged his gavel multiple times to quiet everyone down. "Well, that's quiet interesting. Mr. Wright, would you like to call the next witness, or to cross examine the detective?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought.

_(Should we cross examine the detective? There seemed to be some questionable lines she didn't rehearse...)_

Phoenix nodded his head, smiling a tiny bit. "Of course I will. Let's begin, shall we." Versteckt smirked slightly, nodding his head. "May act one, scene one, begin!"

Cross Examination

-Wright VS Versteckt-

_"It was quiet easy to access the crime scene due to one witness helping us." _Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, Trucy watching him in a stressed manner. "What's wrong Daddy? Did you find something fishy in her testimony?" Phoenix stood still, then nodded his head slowly. "A little thing, but then again..." Phoenix tapped his desk with his pointer and middle finger, bringing up the holographic screen. "**HOLD IT!"** Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought for a moment. "Can you go into deeper depth as to how you got to the crime scene?" Real nodded, checking her trench coat's pockets. "Yeah, the staff member gave us a key. She was a guard..." She then checked her pants pockets frantically. Phoenix began to notice her frantic movement. "Uhm, what are you looking for detective?" Real looked towards Phoenix, then towards Versteckt. "I think I lost... Wait a minute..." She saw Trucy tipping her hat over her face, hiding a slight smile. "Did you take it?" Trucy shook her head, holding up the key. "I borrowed it from you." Real rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "No you didn't." The judge blinked in surprise. "Didn't what?"**  
**

"Let her borrow the key."

"You didn't?"

"No." Trucy nodded her head, smiling slightly. "You did." Versteckt held a hand to his mouth, covering a little smile on his face. "**OBJECTION! **Let's continue, it doesn't matter."

_(Well, at least we learned the door was locked...)_

***Door info added to the court record***

The judge looked towards Phoenix, a slight frown on his face. "Is that all Mr. Wright? Or do you want to still carry out the Cross Examination?" Phoenix shook his head, then put his hands to his hips, smiling. "No your honor, can the prosecution please call their next witness?" Versteckt leaned back against the wall, slamming the wall again with his fist. "Mr. Chance, come to the witness stand!"

_(10 minutes later)_

A man wearing a red, sleeveless shirt and black pants appeared. His black hair was slicked back into a small ponytail. His hands were behind his back, looking around the room in an amused fashion. Versteckt smiled, leaning his head back to face the ceiling. "Witness, name, occupation." The man didn't answer, he looked right at Phoenix. "You." Phoenix frowned slightly, looking a bit shocked. "M-me?" The man nodded, reaching into his left pocket, pulling out a small rectangle. "Yes you." He flicked it, revealing it to be a knife. "Care for a gamble?" Phoenix shook his head, his one hair bang swinging. "No sir!" Versteckt, for the first time, frowned, slamming the desk with his arm, fist clenched. "Witness, state your name and occupation!" The man smirked, placing his hand on the witness stand. "My name is Skenz Chance. Call me Skinny. I was the defendant's and victim's friend, I'm also a part time waiter at the casino."

_(You're anything but skinny.)_

Versteckt stood up straight, smiling slightly, "He witnessed the gun swap, and was one of the first people to see the shooting." The judge's eyes widened, nodding his head. "That's quiet decisive, do you mind testifying?" Skinny nodded his head, outlining his hand with his knife against the wood. "Sure, why the heck not?"

Witness Testimony

-I Did Something Wrong?-

"Ten minutes before we walked into the private room, Big wanted to see the gun. I walked into the gun storage room to see Mac there. He was holding a gun in his hand, and there was a white substance on his hand. I actually thought he was someone else for a second really, so I didn't say anything. Now, after the crime, I ran outside, hoping to call the police as soon as possible."

The judge nodded his head as Skinny finished his testimony. "I see, if this is true, I'll have to choice but to hand down my verdict..."

"**OBJECTION!" **Your honor, we haven't even Cross Examined the witness! At least let me do that before saying Mac's guilty." The judge looked surprised for a second before nodding. "My apologies, the defense may Cross Examine the witness."

Cross Examination

-Wright VS Versteckt-

_"Ten minutes before we walked into the private room, Big wanted to see the gun." _Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, thinking over what Skinny said. **"HOLD IT! **Did he tell you why he wanted to see the gun?" Skinny raised his knife, pointing it towards Phoenix. "No, he said nothing. He just came up to me an demanded to see the gun..." He then raised the knife, pointing it towards his chin. "Wait a minute... I think I know... It's because of Mac..." Phoenix sighed, a bit afraid of what he'll say next. "Uhm... What did he say?" Skinny smiled, beginning to outline his hand with the knife again. "He said that he was afraid, afraid of Mac extracting revenge on him because of the poker match."

_(Oh god...)_

Versteckt smiled slightly, facing the ceiling again. "Can the witness continue? We already established the motive, thank you very much." Skinny scowled, he stopped moving the knife. "Fine then."

_"I walked into the gun storage room to see Mac there. He was holding a gun in his hand, and there was a white substance on his hand." _Phoenix tapped his desk again with his right hand's pointer and middle finger.

_(I shouldn't press further into those details, I don't want to make Mac's situation worse...)_

_"I actually thought he was someone else for a second really, so I didn't say anything." _Phoenix looked over towards the screen, looking through all the evidence. **"HOLD IT! **How come you didn't recognize him? He was a close friend of yours after all." Nobody answered, Skinny looked towards Versteckt, who was still looking at the ceiling. The judge looked towards Versteckt, "Any objections?" Versteckt stood up straight, looking towards Phoenix. "... Objection."

_(This seems oddly familiar.)_

"Your honor, the prosecution would like to submit this blue hoodie to the court record, also this photograph." The judge nodded, signaling Versteckt to scan the hoodie and picture with some kind of rectangular device.

***Crime scene photo and blue hoodie added to the court record***

The judge looked at the picture, then the hoodie. "Isn't the man in the photo wearing the hoodie?" Phoenix looked towards the picture. It had a man, laying on the ground with one hole in his forehead. His blue eyes were covered by some lengthy, blond hair. The man though, was indeed wearing the blue hoodie. Phoenix looked at the picture in mild curiosity. Versteckt shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "That's the thing, the defendant, when swapping the guns, was wearing the victim's hoodie."

"**OBJECTION!**" Phoenix slammed his desk, frowning. "Then why would the defendant put the hoodie on the victim?"

"**OBJECTION! **Hmph, that's funny... You haven't placed any pieces together? It's simple, he attempted to cover his tracks. When the witness left the room, the defendant was alone with the dead body, so he took off the hoodie, and placed it on the victim. We found out he used it from the powder on the sleeves of course..." He smirked, leaning back against the wall. "That good enough for you?" Phoenix shook his head, "I just have one question. It's for the witness." Skinny smiled, pointing his knife towards Phoenix. "Yeah man, what's up?"

"Was Mr. Sprint wearing the hoodie while you three were in that room?" Skinny placed his knife between each finger gap, going around in a circle. "W-well, he wasn't..." Phoenix slammed his desk, glaring towards Versteckt. "There! That destroys the defendant in the hoodie theory!"

"**OBJECTION! **The table safe. He hid it in the table safe." Phoenix stood still before he slouched forward, a small frown on his face. "Can we continue..?" Trucy stared at her father in shock. "We're just gonna let that go Daddy?" Phoenix shook his head, standing straight.

_(For now, yes. But we're gonna rip that theory apart later.)_

"_Now, after the crime, I ran outside, hoping to call the police as soon as possible." _Phoenix looked over the statement a few times before looking towards the holographic screen.

_(I think we just found the start of our counter attack!)_

Phoenix slammed his desk, a small smile on his face. "**OBJECTION! **Mr. Chance, it's not nice to lie!"

"**OBJECTION! **What has he lied about? If anything, you should be held in contempt for not knowing most facts about this case!"

"**OBJECTION! **I'm talking about one little fact Mr. Chance hasn't mentioned. Mainly, this." Phoenix pressed a button on the holographic screen, projecting the door's data. "**TAKE THAT! **It's quiet interesting really. Mr. Chance, did you lock the door after you left the room?" Skinny began to sweat slightly, moving the knife faster. "N-no." Phoenix slammed the desk, smiling. "You see, it could have been easy for the defendant to escape, but instead, he didn't take that chance to escape!" Versteckt yelped, placing a hand to his mask as he stepped back. "Preposterous! That's absolute nonsense! Who would lock the door then?" Phoenix smiled, putting his hands to his hips. "The question should be answered with another question. Where was the key found?" Versteckt leaned on his desk, gripping it slightly. He gritted his teeth, "It was found in the game room..." The courtroom exploded in murmurs, it took the judge a few minutes to silence the courtroom. "Order in the court! It seems we may need to investigate a little longer. Is that alright with the prosecution and defense?" Phoenix smiled, nodding his head. "Yes your honor." The judge looked towards Versteckt, who was still gritting his teeth, glaring hatefully towards Phoenix. "Yes... Your honor..." The judge banged his gavel against the desk. "Court will reconvene tomorrow. I'd like two questions answered by then. Why did Mr. Sprint lock the door? And what happened to that hoodie?"

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #1

January 27-2:35 PM

Phoenix stared aghast at the wall clock.

_(We were in that room for almost 2 hours?!) _

Trucy tugged on her father's arm. "C'mon Daddy! We need to investigate the crime- Oh, it's you!" Trucy looked surprised towards the doorway, there the stood Prosecutor Versteckt. The man smirked slightly, walking towards the father daughter duo. "Mr. Wright, it's been fun. But I believe tomorrow will be, how should I say this? Different, yes, that's it." He then laughed slightly, his raspy voice not fitting his lighthearted laugh.

_(I think now is the time to ask questions about this guy.)_

"Mr. Versteckt, do you mind if I ask a question?" Versteckt shrugged his shoulders, "Depends, although, that was one." Phoenix ignored the pun, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Who exactly are you? I've never heard of you until this very day." Phoenix wasn't expecting what happened next. Versteckt looked down, his mouth held into a tight frown. "To tell you the truth..." Everything around Versteckt became dark, chains blocking him off from Phoenix. Five pitch black locks were on the chains. "I don't even know..."

_(Oh god, these locks, bearing a truth that even maybe the liar is unaware of. I've seen these locks twice before, only breaking one set. They were the most difficult thing I've ever seen, and breaking these, to me, will probably affect him in a bad way...)_

Trucy looked curiously at Versteckt, ignoring the horrified look on her father's face. "What do you mean you don't know?" Versteckt shrugged, closing his eyes behind his mask. He placed his hands in his suit pants pockets. "That's all I can say. I don't..." He grimaced slightly, frowning as he put a hand to his skull. Trucy gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, Phoenix watched as the locks faded away. "Mr. Versteckt, are you okay?" Versteckt stood up straight, reaching into a pocket inside his jacket. "I'm perfectly fine, excuse me..." Without another word, he ran off towards the outside doors, quickly running off. Phoenix looked after the man, a slight frown on his face.

_(I'll have to ask Edgeworth about him later. For now, we need to find out info about this case...)_

**_(A:N: There we go! That's it until the next update! I hope you all enjoy, this is one of my favorite chapters to type. Well, R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)_**


	6. Chapter 6: The gambling Turnabout part 2

_**(A:N: So, the day I'm writing this is two special days. So, it's March 14, it's my birthday! Alex: Just so you people know, she doesn't feel any smarter. Me: Nope! :D Also, since it's Saturday, that means type until I pass out day. Alex: Translated, she types as rationally as she can until she is so tired, she edits a lot in the morning. Me: REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: Oh, it gets deeper. Much deeper... *insert evil laugh here***_

_**technicolortardis: Awh, thanks! I was a bit worried that his 'court motions' would be to much like Klavier's, so I'm super happy! XD Yeah, he's like a theater geek...**_

_**Myogenic: I actually have done research over this topic, and the type of amnesia Versteckt has actually is a real type of amnesia. It'll all be clear later on. No, there will be some side effects, some harsher then others.**_

_**Elichkaah Haly: First off, thanks for all the reviews so far! It really helps! Also, everything will be less obvouis to Versteckt from Case 3 to Case 4. Case 5, now that, I have something special in store!**_

_**Also, if people want to see what Real or a better drawing of Versteckt looks like, go on technicolortardis Deviantart. Her username is Bl**_**_ackRoseBandKitsune. Don't forget to check out her other amazing drawings! So, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: Capcom owns Ace Attorney, not THE real assistant. She only owns her OC, Real Check!)_**

* * *

**Profiles**

_Trucy Wright: Age 16. My adopted daughter, she will be assisting me in this case for now._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective on this case. She seems a little aggressive towards us..._

_Macintosh Healer: Age 20. An upcoming boxer who is blamed of murder. I somehow never heard of this man until now..._

_Kev Meat: Age 27. The victim in this case. He was an actor about to show up in a new Steel Samurai movie._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. A strange man with a strange getup. He apparently doesn't know who he is, and dislikes Trucy for some reason._

_Skenz 'Skinny' Chance: Age 34. A man who works part time in as a waiter in the Lucky Shot casino. Sadly, from what I saw, he gambles more then he should...  
_

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: It feels good now that I have it back after all those years..._

_Autopsy Report: Cause of death was one bullet to the skull, killed instantly from a close distance due to the fact that he unwittingly shot himself._

_Room Map: A map of the room the victim died in.  
_

_Key Data: A key is needed to open the room to the crime scene. _

_Strange Message: A message I found on the ground. Currently, it's in my pocket, I'm going to have to check it later for who's writing it is. _

_Door info: The door was locked when the cops entered the crime scene, but was unlocked when the witness called the cops._

_Crime Scene photo: A photo of a man with lengthy, blond hair laying in a pool of blood. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans at the time._

_Blue hoodie: A garment that the prosecution claims the defendant wore to swap the ammo for the gun from powder to bullets. The victim was found wearing it after his death._

* * *

Lucky Shot Casino

January 27-4:34 PM

This time, as Phoenix was walking towards the casino's front doors, he reached into his front suits pocket. "What are you doing Daddy?" Phoenix smiled, taking out a pair of sunglasses. "I think I just found out why the detective wears sunglasses every time we see her." Trucy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Daddy, your eyes are just getting weaker." Phoenix shrugged, smiling slightly as he placed his hands behind his back. "Either way works, I can still see." He entered the casino, Trucy trailing right behind him. He looked around the room, surprised to see less cops then yesterday, he did spot the detective in the crowd. "Detective Check!" Real turned, watching as Phoenix and Trucy walked over towards her. Phoenix opened his mouth to ask his question. "Where is-?"

"Where are your sunglasses detective?" Phoenix finally noticed what Trucy pointed out, finally revealing the hazy, brown eyes the detective had. She rolled said eyes, looking down at her notebook. "My eyes don't adjust that well, so I wear sunglasses at times. My eyes are better today, so..." She shrugged, reminding Phoenix of the question he was about to ask. "Ms. Check, where is everybody?" Real set the notebook back in her pocket, frowning slightly. "It's Versteckt, he came into the room with a major headache. He usually gets stuff done faster when that happens, so the questions he needed to answer, well..." She shrugged, raising her hands slightly. "He got them, and he placed me under some very strict orders to continue investigating. Also to help you if needed." Phoenix nodded his head, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "So, what exactly did you find out?" Real frowned, taking her hat off her head, beginning to tug on it slightly. "That's the thing, he didn't tell us. He only said that 'A person cannot reveal the climax until it is in sight'." She rolled her eyes, setting her hat back on her head. "I really don't know how some detectives could stand him really..." Phoenix nodded his head, looking towards the area the cops were investigating. "May we please enter the crime scene?" Check nodded, looking towards her notebook as she chewed on her pen slightly. "Knock yourselves out. Any questions, just ask me." Phoenix nodded, walking over towards the crime scenes as Trucy stayed by Check.

"So..." Real sighed, looking towards Trucy. "What?" Trucy smiled, tipping her hat slightly. "Can you answer a question for me?" Real put her notebook back in her pocket, placing the pen on her right ear. "Shoot."

"Versteckt said he didn't know who he truly was, what does he mean by that?" Real frowned, opening her mouth, then shutting it, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Well, from what I know, he suffers from Hy..." The detective took out her pen, tapping on her forehead with it as she frowned. "... Gosh darnit!" Trucy watched as the detective looked through her trench, a tight frown on her face. "What's the matter?" The detective looked up, still frowning slightly. "I forgot what it was called, and I lost my notebook again. My apologies, but you'll have to ask the man himself..." Trucy smiled, tipping her hat as she bounced on her feet. "That's okay, thanks anyway." Then she walked towards her father, who was examining the table safe in detail. Which actually meant poking the table at any possible angle not resulting in harm.

_(How do we open this thing anyway? Is there a key or something..?)_

Phoenix was currently under the table, facing the bottom of the table as he layed down on his back. He didn't notice as Trucy walked over towards him, giving him an odd look. She bent over towards her father's left leg, and tapped it slightly. "Daddy?" Phoenix yelped as he tried bending forward. Due to him still being on his back and under a steel table, he jerked back downwards after his head made contact with the table. Trucy gasped as her father slowly got up, careful to get his body out from under the table before raising his head. "Daddy, are you okay?"

_(I can't scare her now! C'mon Phoenix, tough it out...)_

He smiled sheepishly as he raised his hand to the right side of his forehead. "I'm okay Trucy. I really am." Trucy frowned, crossing her arms. "Your hand twitches slightly when you say alright Daddy, and you have blood coming from your wound." Phoenix sighed, still trying to keep a smile on his face. "Trucy, it's alright. A little blood isn't going to stop this attorney" He then attempted to stand on his feet before his daughter could reply. He stumbled his first few steps, but was able to walk after almost falling to the ground three times. He looked towards Trucy, his smile now bright as day. "See Trucy, I told you I'm alright!" Trucy sighed, uncrossing her arms and standing up. She spoke as she dusted herself off, "Where are you going Daddy?" Phoenix frowned slightly, his eyes looking down towards his right hand. "We need evidence, and the detective told us that Versteckt has some. So, let's head to the Prosecutor's office!" Trucy jogged up to her father, grabbing his right arm. He turns towards her to see her face in an emotion he rarely saw. It was a slightly stern gaze, her mouth formed into a tight frown, and her eyes holding little emotion. "Daddy, at least get some kind of a bandage." Her voice held nothing but concern, which was quiet strange for the usual happy-go-lucky magician. Phoenix stood still a few moments before sighing, wincing slightly. "Alright Trucy, I concede." Trucy's attitude completely changed, she smiled, placing her hands behind her back. "Well, let's hurry up then! I thought I saw a first aid kit near the front entrance!" She ran outside the small room, leaving Phoenix alone with his thoughts.

_(Alright then, I thought I never got anything out of an injury. Although, there was one thing...)_

Phoenix walked back towards the metal table and tapped it with his knuckle. Instead of creating a hollow sound, it made a deeper, harsher sound.

_(It seems this table is not hollow... I might have to look deeper into this.)_

***Table data added to the Court Record***

"Daddy! I got the first aid kit, come on!" Phoenix sighed, looking towards the ceiling before smiling. "I'm coming Trucy! He turned, and started lightly jogging towards the door, holding a hand near his wound.

Prosecutor's Office

January 27- 6:27 PM

Phoenix limped slightly as he walked into the the large, posh building. Although his head was now bandaged, his wound still throbbed slightly due to the pressure applied to it. He tried ignoring the pain as he watched his daughter speak to a woman wearing a guard uniform. The woman listened to what Trucy said, her head tilted to the left as Trucy spoke. Then the woman nodded and pointed towards a door at the end of the hall. "That's the one, only been occupied for a few days. Hope you get what you're coming for!" Trucy smiled and tipped her hat before going down the hallway. Phoenix followed closely behind, only to be stopped once again by an hand grabbing his right arm. He turned to see the guard, her hat shielding her eyes. "I'd be careful if I were you... Mr. Versteckt isn't that stable..." She then turned, walking back towards her booth. Thoughts were circling around Phoenix's head.

_(Unstable..? What does she mean by..?)_

"Daddy, you're being so slow today!" Phoenix sighed, jogging towards his daughter once again. She was standing next to the door the guard was pointing at, a fist raised right above the door. When Phoenix got there, he looked warily at Trucy. "Did you hear what that guard said?" Trucy shook her head, bring her fist down to knock on the door.

Only it didn't hit the door. Right before Trucy's fist hit the made contact with the wood, the door quickly opened. It was to late for Trucy to stop, her fist kept moving. It hit the person opening the door right on his head. The person grunted, taking a step back. "What the, you imbeciles!" The person, now revealed as Versteckt, stood back up straight. His hazel eyes glaring towards Trucy, his lips forming a scowl. "What is the meaning of this Ms. Wright?" Trucy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she looked down. "Sorry Mr. Versteckt... I didn't mean to hit you..." Versteckt sighed, grabbing the neckline of his cape. "Alright then, I accept your apology. So then, what brings you here?" Phoenix blinked a couple of times before speaking. "Detective Check told us you have some evidence, can we please see what you've gathered?" Versteckt turned to Phoenix, finally noticing him. His eyes widened slightly, his frown wavering. "Egad! What happened to you Wright?"

_(Wait, so Trucy gets a title, but I don't?)_

Phoenix waved his hand, smiling slightly. "Just hit my head, nothing major."

"It seems to happen a lot more times then it should..." Versteckt smirked slightly as Phoenix turned to his daughter, making a forced surprised face. "Why, how could you Trucy? Accusing me of being clumsy? The idea is laughable!" Trucy rolled her eyes at Phoenix antics, rendering him unable to keep his laughter hidden. This went on for a few minutes before Versteckt turned towards his office. "I may have to look for those files. You can come in if you want to." He walked into the room, placing his hands into his pants pockets as he did so. Trucy looked towards her father, giving him a mischievous look. "Daddy... He did say we could go in." Phoenix shook his head slightly. "No Trucy, that's just..." Before he could finish, Trucy walked towards the door and into the office. "... Rude." Phoenix hesitated before walking into Versteckt's office slowly. What he saw surprised him slightly.

Edgeworth once told him that an office can tell you more about a person then you may think, this was of course after he visited Phoenix's and nearly tripping on scattered papers. What Phoenix saw in Versteckt's office was strange to say the least. All the walls were grey, barren of any type of decor except for some papers stapled to them. There were two chairs in front of desk, which was about the size of Edgeworth's, which were the only furnishings in the room. Versteckt was standing behind the desk, searching through a manila folder that was most likely found near the neat of stack of papers on his desk. Trucy was attempting to read one of the papers on the wall, her eyes squinting, attempting to read the tiny text.

_(For someone with such a big character, I wouldn't expect his room to be so... Bland...)_

Phoenix stood still on the gray carpet for a few seconds before walking towards his daughter. He stood next to her, looking towards the paper on the wall. It was part of a newspaper, the front stating the breakthroughs of medicine. The headline was cut off, replaced by a small sticky note. Phoenix, without hesitation, grabbed the note and read it.

**-January 20**

**-This man, although he saved this woman, is still being sued. Not for doing anything wrong to her, but because she believes he administered to much of a chemical at the hospital. Could this be-**

Phoenix stopped reading when a gloved hand grabbed the note, surprising the attorney. "It's wrong to look deeper into people's life Mr. Wright. Even if it's in plain sight." Versteckt's usually carefree tone now contained anger, seeming to mock Phoenix slightly. Phoenix turned towards Versteckt, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, won't happen again..." Versteckt stood there for a few seconds, glaring daggers towards Phoenix. Then he sighed, closing his eyes as he crumpled the sticky note. "My apologies, I didn't mean to lose my temper there. Let's see then, where was I..? Ah yes!" Versteckt placed the note into his pocket, giving Phoenix what was in his left hand.

_(What's this..?)_

Versteckt noticed Phoenix's confused look, he cocked his head slightly. "Are you sure you passed the bar exam?" Phoenix scowled, shaking his head and taking out his attorney's badge? "Yes, or I wouldn't have this." Versteckt smirked slightly, walking back towards his desk. "Well then, I guess I'll have to believe you." When he reached his desk, he leaned against it, grasping the edge with his hands. "Even if you were the cause of that whole forgery fiasco back then..." Phoenix's head shot up when he heard that.

_(How did he..?)_

Versteckt laughed darkly, his raspy voice adding a slight edge to it. "I have my ways Mr. Wright... I have my ways..." Phoenix looked towards Trucy, who was now looking at a different paper. Her mouth was curved slightly into a frown, but that was the only aggressive emotions she was showing at the moment. Phoenix then skimmed over the paper on his hand, attempting to take it all in at once.

_(Okay then, there were no sounds outside the room according to witness testimony. Also, the gun had traces of sugar on it while the hoodie had traces of baking soda... That's... Strange...)_

***Blue hoodie updated in the court record. Gun info added to court record***

Phoenix looked towards Versteckt, he patted the paper slightly. "Wait, if we have info on the gun, why haven't we used it in court?" Versteckt shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Don't tell anyone, but I think the lab guys were baffled by the gun." Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought, "What do you mean by they were baffled." Versteckt reached into his left pocket and took out a plastic bad. The inside covered in some white substance. "This gun..." Versteckt reached into the bag, revealing a mini pistol. "Was designed for 'powder blanks'. They fire like a real gun, it's the reload really." He flicked the gun downwards, making the barrel split in half. "This allows people to be able to reload the correct blanks faster then a normal gun. There's only one problem..." Versteckt pocketed the gun into a plastic bag before tossing it to Phoenix. "It's design never allows it to fire bullets." Phoenix almost dropped it, but caught the mini pistol in his left hand.

_(Alright, so it can't fire bullets, but it's still was used to kill Kev?)_

***Mini Pistol added to the court record***

Trucy turned towards her father. "Daddy, I'm gonna head home, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, she jogged towards the door and back into the hallway. Versteckt watched as she left before turning to Phoenix, who was still looking towards the paper in his hand. Versteckt put his right fist up to his mouth and coughed slightly. "Please Mr. Wright, just keep the paper." Phoenix looked towards Versteckt and the paper.

_(He probably has a copy if he's saying that...)_

Instead of tossing the mini pistol, Phoenix walked over to Versteckt to hand it to him. "Thanks Prosecutor Versteckt. I'll see you tomorrow in court." He then turned, walking towards the doorway to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Wright?" Phoenix stopped moving, but didn't turn around to see Versteckt walking to the other side of his desk. "You better be watchful over your friends. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to them, would we?" Phoenix looked over his shoulder slightly, only nodding slightly before walking out the door. He couldn't, though, be able to block out the sounds laughter filling Versteckt's office.

**_(A:N: SO SORRY! I had to do a lot over the week, and I'll have to edit this tomorrow, but at least it's here! So, R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)_**


	7. Chapter 7: The gambling Turnabout final

_**(A:N: Okay then, let's do this. The next court installment to The gambling Turnabout. Alex: It's time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly:Thanks! Yep, there will be some side effects to the amnesia. So yeah, the side effects will be sorta big.  
**_

_**Nateklah: Thanks, I speak German too. It's probably my favorite. XD**_

_**Me: Let's get this started, the next part of the court case. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Capcom, so she doesn't own anything Capcom owns, this includes Ace Attorney.**_

_***Kinda Important announcement: I had to change some characters last names. The changes are documented on this chapters court record and have been changed in other chapters.)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Trucy Wright: Age 16. My adopted daughter, she will be assisting me in this case for now._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective on this case. She seems a little aggressive towards us..._

_Macintosh Healer: Age 20. An upcoming boxer who is blamed of murder. I somehow never heard of this man until now..._

_Kev Meat: Age 27. The victim in this case. He was an actor about to show up in a new Steel Samurai movie._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. A strange man with a strange getup. He apparently doesn't know who he is, and dislikes Trucy for some reason._

_Skenz 'Skinny' Chance: Age 34. A man who works part time in as a waiter in the Lucky Shot casino. Sadly, from what I saw, he gambles more then he should...  
_

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: It feels good now that I have it back after all those years..._

_Autopsy Report: Cause of death was one bullet to the skull, killed instantly from a close distance due to the fact that he unwittingly shot himself._

_Room Map: A map of the room the victim died in.  
_

_Key Data: A key is needed to open the room to the crime scene. _

_Strange Message: A message I found on the ground. Currently, it's in my pocket, I'm going to have to check it later for who's writing it is. _

_Door info: The door was locked when the cops entered the crime scene, but was unlocked when the witness called the cops._

_Crime Scene photo: A photo of a man with lengthy, blond hair laying in a pool of blood. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans at the time._

_Blue hoodie: A garment that the prosecution claims the defendant wore to swap the ammo for the gun from powder to bullets. The victim was found wearing it after his death. It also seems to have baking powder on the sleeves.  
_

_Table Data: The table seems to be hollow for some reason, how could this be? _

_Mini Pistol and gun info: This mini pistol is very different from a real gun because of the re load. There was also traces of sugar on the gun._

* * *

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #1_  
_

January 28- 11:46 PM

Phoenix paced in front of Macintosh, who was sitting on the couch watching him with an apprehensive look on his face. Phoenix's eyes were shut tight, a hand to his chin in thought.

_(Oh god, where's Trucy? I'm kinda worried, I didn't see her much after we visited Versteckt...)_

At that second, the doors leading to outside the courthouse bursted open. Trucy ran into the courtroom defense lobby, not wearing her hat or her cape. Phoenix's eyebrow rose when he noticed his daughter's slight wardrobe change. "Trucy, where's your hat and cape?" Trucy smiled sheepishly, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "I was kinda late on account that Athena came back from her trip..."

_(Oh! So she's back from the space center...)_

"Where is she now?" Trucy shrugged, finally giving up on her hair. "Last time I checked, she was passed out on the agency's couch." Phoenix laughed slightly when he heard that, but he was relieved nonetheless when he found out his daughter was okay. Macintosh grunted, getting up from the couch. "So, what's the game plan today Mr. Wright?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought.

_(There was... A game plan?)_

Trucy giggled slightly when she saw the confused look on her father's face. "We go with the flow, that's the game plan!"

"Court is about to be in session! The defense may enter the courtroom!" Phoenix nodded towards the bailiff at the door, then looked towards Mac. "Whatever happens today, it's the final day in court. Your verdict will be decided today." With those final words, he walked into the courtroom, Trucy following close behind.

**Trial Day 2**

**Court Is Now In Session. All Rise**

The judge cleared his throat, banging his gavel against the wooden desk. "Court is back in session for the trial of Macintosh Healer. Is the defense ready?" Phoenix nodded his head, tapping his pointer and middle finger against his desk. "Yes your honor." The judge nodded and looked towards Versteckt, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. "Is the... Is the prosecution even awake?" There was a brief silence which felt like hours. Then Versteckt stood up straight, he looked towards Phoenix, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a slight smile. "Mr. Wright, you are aware that you can't hold nothing back, no matter how awful it is..." Versteckt slammed his desk with his right arm, fist clenched. "An honest tale speeds best being plainly told." Trucy put a hand to her chin in thought, "Where have I heard that before..?"

"From a conversation?"

"No Daddy, English class."

_(Wh-what?)_

The judge banged his gavel against his desk again. "Now then, I believe I asked the prosecution and defense to answer a few questions for the court. Prosecutor Versteckt, do you have any answers to either one?" Versteckt leaned on the wall behind him, crossing his arms. "Of course I did your honor." He tapped his desk with his right knuckle, making the holographic screen appear in front of him. "The hoodie was of course used to hide the killers traces, it was kept hidden in the table's safe while the three friends were talking. When the deed was done, the killer took the hoodie out of the safe, and then put it on the victim so that we wouldn't suspect that the hoodie was used. Hmph..." Versteckt laughed slightly, "I don't know how stupid the killer thinks we are..." He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms once again, closing his eyes, but frowning. "Sadly, we can't answer why Mr. Healer locked the door to the game room after the crime was committed due to him not saying anything about it." He opened his eyes and glared at Macintosh. "Isn't that right?" Macintosh remained silent, but shuffled in his seat in discomfort. Versteckt slammed the wall with his fist, not moving from his position. "Well?!"

_(This isn't going well, and it seems Macintosh doesn't want to share. Should I object..?)_

Phoenix slammed his desk, "**HOLD IT! **Your honor, the prosecution is badgering the witness!"

"**OBJECTION! **Didn't you hear, even the truth isn't just light! There will be a slight darkness."

"**OBJECTION! **That doesn't mean you force it out by threat fully slamming a wall." Versteckt leaned forward, gripping the front of his desk while he gritted his teeth. "Then how about I threaten you instead Wright..?" Phoenix slouched forward, sweat beading down his face. "Wh-what?" Versteckt laughed, turning his glare to the judge. "Your honor, I request that the defendant take the witness stand to testify." The judge attempted to nod, but was stopped when Versteckt leaned back. He slammed the wall with his fist. "Macintosh, the stand, now!"

**(10 minutes later)**

Macintosh was standing behind the witness stand, pulling on his boxing gloves while chewing his straw. Versteckt straight, but was looking towards the cieling. "State your name and occupation for the record witness." Macintosh gulped, looking helplessly at Phoenix. "M-Macintosh Healer. I'm a boxer." Versteckt nodded his head, now looking right at Macintosh. "Please tell us why you locked the door to the game room after your friends death." Macintosh began to sweat, his teeth making deep gash marks in his straw. "A-alright..."

Witness Testimony

-The Right State of Mind-

"After I saw Kev shoot himself in the skull, I was in a panic. I didn't notice Skinny running of the room to get the cops, it was all a daze. Skinny must have dropped a key, because I remember picking it off the ground. I locked the door because I was afraid that the killer would get out, even if Kev shot himself..."

Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes wandering slightly. "So, you were in shock?" Macintosh nodded his head slowly, easing his grip on his gloves and straw. "Yes, I was in a state of-"

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt scowled, slamming his desk with his arm. "You just lied..." Macintosh looked surprised, letting go of his boxing gloves. He moved his head slightly at the last second, so they missed his head. "I don't know what you're-"

**"HOLD IT!" **Everybody looked around the courtroom in confusion. The person who said that didn't sound familiar at all, but then all eyes landed on Trucy. Trucy was looking at Macintosh, pointing at him. "I don't see how Versteckt knew but..." Everything around Macintosh grew blurry, different colors surrounded Macintosh in eye piercing jumbles. "You are lieing!" Trucy looked towards her father, a small smile on her face. "Uhm, I know it's a little late, but..?" Her father nodded his head, smiling slightly. "Knock yourself out. Mr. Healer, please re state what you just said!" Macintosh rose one of his eyebrows in confusion, but repeated it anyway.

"_I locked the door because I was afraid the killer would get out, even if Kev shot himself..."_

Trucy looked at Mac closely, checking his arms first. Not finding anything, she moved to the head, from the forehead to the mouth. When she got to his mouth, she noticed that his jaw clenched slightly, moving his straw. "**GOT IT! **Mr. Healer, when you mention the part about Kev shooting himself, your jaw clenched slightly in agitation. Why would you do that if you might have been relieved there was no killer?" Macintosh tugged on his boxing gloves, his single hair spike drooping slightly. "W-well... I was..." He made a gulping sound, gasping for air. "It... It's... It's complicated..." The strange aura surrounding Macintosh faded, going back to the original courthouse. Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought. "It's complicated?" Macintosh nodded his head slowly, "I can't really say anything right now..."

**"HOLD IT!**" Versteckt leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smirking slightly. "Mr. Healer, you know getting held in contempt of court is worse than getting blamed for murder, correct?" Macintosh gulped for air again, then sighed, looking down. "I-I can't say..."

A clapping sound was then heard, fast and erratic. "Mac, I never knew you could be this responsible!" A man wearing a green suit appeared, his undershirt a lighter green. His hands were adorned in crimson rings, while his eyes had glasses that were balanced on his pointed nose. The smiling man took out a phone, and began typing into it. "If you were always this responsible, I believe I wouldn't have been that harsh about your debts!" Phoenix slammed his desk with both of his hands, a determined look on his face. "**HOLD IT!" **Phoenix slumped over, sweating slightly. "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking... Just who are you..?" The man clicked his tongue, waving a finger in front of his face. "Tsk tsk tsk, I don't blame ya, after all, even if I'm the lovely Sir Gerald Tree the second, I'm not that well known." Phoenix noticed Versteckt flinching a lot while Gerald spoke, seemingly not amused at all.

_(Wait a minute, on the first investigation day, Versteckt put 'lovely' in air quotes when he described the witness, if that's true...)_

"Mr. Tree, are you by any chance the second witness to the murder of Kev Meat?" Versteckt flinched, and opened his mouth, but was stopped when Gregory slammed the witness stand, an upset look on his face. "First off, call me Green, it's way easier then Gerald, and unique too! And second off, Versteckt, how could you? I thought you would call me to the witness stand today!" The judge looked at Gerald, then Versteckt, in surprise. "Prosecutor Versteckt, what is the meaning of this?" Versteckt was leaning on his desk, his head facing the ground as his hair covered his face. His hands were gripping the Prosecutions's desk like a life line. There was a very brief silence following, everybody just watching Versteckt. "Uhm... Is the Prosecution..?"

"**INSOLENCE**!" Versteckt looked up, looking right towards Gerald, his hazel eyes containing rage. "Mr. Tree, you weren't at home from anywhere when I called you as a witness. And you dare accuse me of this..? This..?" Phoenix and Trucy stared in shock at the man on the opposite side of the courtroom. "Daddy, is this the same man from yesterday..?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, watching as Versteckt slowly stood up straight. "Your honor..?" The judge nodded towards Versteckt warily. "Your honor, I would like to see this man testify for two reasons... One... Well, I'll keep a secret, the other..." Versteckt laughed bitterly, "I want to see him fall from the thing he likes to do, running his mouth..." Green seemed unfazed by Versteckt's little speech, but Phoenix was slumped over his desk, sweat pouring down his face.

Witness Testimony

-A Collector's Woes-

"On the night the murder happened, I decided to get debts from one of my clients at the casino. When I got there, a man confronted me, asking me for some sugar. I didn't have any on me, so I chased him off. The man ran towards the gun room, and the thing was, he was wearing a blue hoodie the whole time!"

Phoenix tapped his desk with his pointer and middle finger.

_(This is easy... Way too easy...)_

Cross Examination

-Wright VS Versteckt-

_"On the night the murder happened, I decided to get debts from one client at the casino." _

Trucy tugged on her father's sleeve. "Daddy, even if there is an obvious contradiction, maybe we should press him about that?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin before slamming his desk. **"HOLD IT!** This client at the casino... Who was it?" Green took out his phone again, typing it in random places before putting it back in his pocket. "Dear sir, it wouldn't be nice to say my client's name... Oh!" Green swiped back his slicked, black hair in one quick motion. "I guess I can make an exception."

_(Something tells me you've made this 'exception' more than once...)_

"Why, it was that Skinny fellow, Skinz I believe?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin in thought. "So, why did he owe you money?" Green splayed his hands in front of him, examining his nine crimson rings. "Now that, kind sir, is a secret I can't tell." Phoenix sighed, shaking his head. "Please continue with your testimony please."

_"When I got there, a man confronted me, asking me for some sugar." _

_(Alright, time to point out this contradiction!)_

"**OBJECTION! **Mr. Tree, you said that the man asked you to give you sugar, correct?" Green nodded his head, examining his rings again. "That ruffain probably didn't know what kind of disrespecting-"

**"HOLD IT! **That's not the point Mr. Tree, the point is this. The mineral found on the hoodie wasn't sugar. It was baking soda, how could baking from the hoodie somehow turn into sugar?"

**"INSOLENCE! **Mr. Wright, that contradiction means nothing." Versteckt crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Unless, you know why it did?"

_(Alright Phoenix, here's your chance, how could Baking powder turn into sugar? Or was there some kind of switch? Wait a minute..?)_

"Mr. Tree?" Green looked up from examining his rings. "Indeed, Mr. Lawyer." Phoenix held out a hand towards Green, open palmed. "Do you mind if I examine one of those rings?" Green dropped his big smile, replaced by a startling frown. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Wh-why's that?" Phoenix shrugged, putting his hands to his hips as he smiled broadly. "Do you have a problem with that Mr. Tree?" Green thought, slicking his hair back as he did so. He scowled, taking one of his crimson rings off his right hand. "Fine!" He walked over, and handed it to Phoenix. First, Phoenix flipped it over. There was nothing but the engraved name of 'Green Tree'. Then there was a little slit. "Wait a second..."

Phoenix mumbled as he stuck his fingernail into the slot, the red gem on the front popped open. In the area the gem occupied, there was a white bag full of... "What is this?" Phoenix held up the bag of the white substance, a confused look on his face. Green blushed slightly, leaning forward as he slicked back his hair. "Ha ha, y-yeah... I sell baking supplies as a side job... Gotta make a living... Ha ha..." Versteckt shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the ceiling. "Well, Wright, do you think this is important? The substance in the ring?" Phoenix nodded his head, a small grin on his face. "Of course I do!"

_(I hope.)_

"First off, Mr. Tree, I think it's obvious that you're supposed to have ten rings. But excluding the one I've just taken, you have only nine on you. So, who has your ring? Cause I have a feeling these debts come from you giving your baking supplies rings to people." Green was sweating heavily now, he grasped his hands together, rubbing them. "It was... It was..." There was a sudden click noise, and all people could see now around the witness stand was white dust. The dust cleared, and Green was standing there, all his rings opened, and covered in a white substance. "Skinny." He then fell to the ground, people around the gallery murmured, but Phoenix's thoughts were elsewhere.

_(It was Skinny huh? Well... I think we can see the culprit now, let's review the facts.)_

**Revisualization**

_(First off, sometime before the murder, Skinny somehow got one of Mr. Tree's powder rings. The next day, according to the order of events, Skinny was asked by Kev to look over the guns. And during the time Kev wasn't looking, Skinny and Mr. Tree all saw a man in a blue hoodie swap the ammo or run into the ammo room. Afterwards, when Macintosh, Skinny, and Kev played Russian Roulette with the supposedly fake gun, resulting in Mr. Meat shooting himself in the skull. There were two problems so far that have yet to be solved though...)_

**-Why are their different types of powders and the gun mix up-**

**-Where the powder came from and the hoodie-**

**(The gun and the powder)**

_(The powder is pretty easy to explain really, Skinny must have asked Mr. Tree for sugar, but instead got a ring full of baking soda. How could he have tricked Kev into thinking the real gun was really the fake gun?)_

**-He never showed him the guns-**

**-He was too drunk to notice-**

**-The guns were swapped in the table safe-**

**(Kev was too drunk to notice the difference)**

_(Traces of alcohol was found at the crime scene, meaning one person was drunk at the time. The tow people there can remember it well enough to at least draw some scenes, so it must have been Kev. The motive though, what was Mr. Chance's motive?)_

**-Revenge-**

**-Money-**

**-Power-**

**(Kev Meat was killed over money)**

_***Skinny Chance killed Kev Meat to help repay his debt***_

_(According to Mr. Tree, Skinny was in debt to him. What if Mr. Chance was in debt to other places too, but couldn't repay them because Kev Meat cheated all the time? That's it, I got it!)_

**Revisualization complete**

Phoenix grinned slightly, placing his hands to his hips. "Your honor, the defense request that Mr. Chance to take the stand please." The judge looked towards Versteckt, who seemed to be sleeping on the wall again. "I'll allow it. Mr. Chance, please come to the witness stand."

***Powder ring and Green Tree's confession added to the court record***

**(10 minutes later)**

Skinny was sweating slightly, his knife bouncing between his fingers as he hummed slightly. Phoenix tapped his desk with his pointer and middle finger, bring up two pieces of evidence. "Mr. Chance, do you know why you're here?" Skinny grinned broadly, speeding up the knife. "You finally figured it out? So Mac really is the..."

**"HOLD IT!" **Phoenix tapped a few things on his holographic screen with his left pointer finger. "Mr. Chance, could you look at this ring, cheating record, and testimony for me?" A screen appeared infront of Skinny, and when he saw it, his pace with the knife somehow quickened. "I now what the ring is, it belongs to that guy who got powdered bombed by his own rings."

_(Please tell me that's a term you made up on the spot and not something else...)_

Phoenix slammed his desk, pointing towards Skinny. "Mr. Chance, I have a couple of questions. Are you upset about Mr. Meat's winning streak?" Skinny slowed down with his knife slightly, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Everybody was, the players, the referees, the-"

"Phoenix." Phoenix looked towards Versteckt. For once, the man actually had a smile in the court, not some smirk or hateful sneer, but his eyes still held slight malice. "I believe you've drawn to the conclusion too." Versteckt slammed his desk with his arm, fist clenched, "Well, stop beating around the bush! The climax will be the next words you say." Phoenix stood there, mouth agape slightly in surprise, but then shut his mouth, turning towards Skinny. "Skenz 'Skinny' Chance..." He drew back his right arm, and then pointed dramatically towards Skinny. "I accuse you of killing one Kev Meat. The motive, for money!" The courtroom exploded in murmurs, Skinny almost stabbed his finger with his knife, but caught himself. "Wright, I don't know what's wrong with you, but that's insane!"

**"OBJECTION! **Mr. Chance, you were upset with Mr. Meat's winning streak because of the amount of debt you owe, showed by Mr. Tree's testimony!" Skinny started to speed up his knife's movements again, sweat beading down his throat. "Then explain about the hoodie being on Kev, and the gun too! How could I have tricked Kev into thinking the real gun was the fake one?" Phoenix smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Too easy! Kev was being heavily influenced by drugs to even depict what was real and what wasn't! And the fact that Mac was in a state of shock after the gun fired gave you enough time to put the hoodie on Mr. Meat!" Phoenix pointed towards Skinny again, a small smirk on his face. "What do you have to say about that?" Skinny's knife began to make really frantic movements, spiraling so fast, and humming under his breath. When he tune seemed to end, he slammed his knife towards the center of his palm, but didn't move his hand away fast enough, stabbing his hand. "GAH!" Skinny pulled the knife out of his hand, and looked at it, his eyes dropped, and he fell to the floor.

**(25 minutes later)**

The judge cleared his throat as he banged his gavel against the wooden desk. "Prosecutor Versteckt, how is Mr. Chance doing so far?" Versteckt leaned against the wall behind him, staring at the ceiling. "He's perfectly fine for someone who just stabbed himself, he had someone write him a written confession. In summary, it stated that he did indeed kill Mr. Meat over his debt issue, but never meant to blame it on Mr. Healer due to him being his brother in law. He had no choice though, and decided to 'go with the cops.' As he put it." The judge nodded, then turned to Macintosh, who was standing behind the witness stand. "Well, I believe I can now deliver my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Macintosh Healer..."

**-Not Guilty-**

"Court is adjourned."

Wright Anything Agency

January 30- 6:37 PM

Athena sighed as she sat at her desk, listening to Trucy as she told the rest of the story. "Awh man, I miss all the good stuff when I'm gone!" Trucy laughed, grabbing her magic rings off the sawing box in her little work space. "C'mon Athena, I think excitement is the thing we need the least right now!" Athena stuck her tongue out towards Trucy, making the young magician laugh once again. "Besides Athena, I have a feeling something big is about to happen! You happy to hear that at least?" Athena nodded, opening up Widget. "Sure, why not? ... When do you think Mr. Wright will get back from his errand?" Trucy shrugged, trying to pull the magic rings apart. "I don't know really, he didn't say anything..."

Location: Unknown

January 30- Time Unknown

"I'm sorry master..." I shake slightly as I finish my tale, aware that he was one of us, and I just failed to free him. There was a brief silence, I was slightly afraid he already hanged up, already plotting my death. But then I heard him cough lightly. "It's alright, you gained Wright's trust, and besides, it was that pesky powder man's fault... Hmm..." I awaited his orders, ready to help the man who was my savoir. "Versteckt, you're about to have a new assignment in three..." I heard a squelch sound outside my window. I slowly got up to look outside. "Two..." I looked out the window, and smirked slightly at what I saw. "One..." The cops appeared to the scene, the sirens showing Wright holding a body attached to Poesiden's trident.

_**(A:N: I'm so sorry if this case's ending felt a little rushed, I really wanted to get to the next case as fast as I could, and had to think up a good ending to this case at the same time. Don't hesitate to ask me questions! Pun names!**_

_**Macintosh 'Little Mac' Healer: Little Mac from Punch out!**_

_**Kev Meat: He has two really, dead meat, and a famous actor named Kevin Bacon...**_

_**Skenz 'Skinny' Chance: His nick name and last name make slim chance.**_

_**Gerald 'Green' Tree: Green tree is sorta a similarity to money. XD**_

_**R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Rising Turnabout

_**(A:N: Yes! I've been waiting to do this chapter for so long! Alex: ... Is this a good thing? Me: shhh! Reviews!**_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! XD I try, I'll probably even put in a little of the grapejuice is wine joke in there if it fits. XD**_

_**Nateklah: Thanks! It does indeed...**_

_**Elchikaah Haly:Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying the mystery surrounding Versteckt so far, and I hope to please. XD Wright is now arrested as much as Maya has been now... Eh, thanks! :D**_

_**Myogenic: I can't say anything right now... And I can't give hints either. DX Sorry! That's alright if you point out an error! It just means I have to fix something! :D**_

_**Me: Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney or any other related products! She only owns the games she buys!)**_

Wright Anything Agency

January 31-9:37 AM

Trucy looked up towards Athena as she sprinted into the office, her hair in a tangled mess. Trucy smiled slightly seeing the rookie attorney distraught. "Late again Athena?" Athena mumbled under her breath about her alarm clock not working as she fixed her hair. "How do you get here every morning before any of us do?" Trucy went back to focusing on the rings she was working on last night. "Now that, Athena, is a secret that will be kept hidden." Athena groaned, walking over to her train wreck of a desk. "Trucy, can't you make an exception?" Trucy grinned shaking her head. "Sorry Athena, guess you'll have to find out yourself!" The Trucy went back to her rings, still attempting to get the 4 of them apart without breaking them. "So..." Trucy looked towards Athena, tilting her head to the side. "Have you seen Mr. Wright?" Trucy placed a hand to her chin in thought, thinking over any possible place.

_(I haven't seen him at home, at the office, and he hasn't called me... Then again, he's done this a couple times before.)_

Then a slight tune played through the air, seeming to come from Phoenix's desk. Trucy walked over to it, and sighed when she realized it was her father's phone. "Now I see why, he couldn't have answered because he didn't have his phone." She looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. She glanced towards Athena, who was slowly falling back to sleep on her desk. Trucy answered the phone, placing it to her ear. "Wright Anything Agency, this is Trucy speaking."

"Trucy, why did you answer my phone?" Trucy laughed uneasily, remembering the last time her father allowed her to touch his phone. "Ha... Yeah Daddy, don't worry, there's no fireworks in the office... So, what's up Daddy?" Trucy heard Phoenix laughing uneasily from the other side of the phone. "I'll get to that, can you hand the phone to Athena please?" Trucy sighed, knowing that if her father was asking Athena for something, it must be really bad. She walked over towards the yellow clad attorney, and slammed her left hand on Athena's desk. "Athena!" Athena's head jolted up, her legs kicking the ground, almost causing her to fall off her chair. Athena blinked a few times before looking towards Trucy. "What's up..?" Trucy placed the phone in the attorney's hand, then walked away, hoping Athena could figure it out in her groggy state. She walked towards her knife throwing kit, hopping over her spare top hat. She picked up the small box of knives, revealing a newspaper beneath. She picked it up, smoothed it out, and skimmed over it.

**-New Product to be Used in Side Shows!**

**-A chemical company, called ASK, has developed a new type of fluid for stage shows around the world. The director of the company hasn't released any details, but did say that 'It'll be a thing no one will try to forget!'**

And hidden in the folds between the headline was a sticky note. Trucy hasn't read it yet, but now... "Trucy!" Trucy jumped, yelping slightly, and dropped the newspaper. She turned to Athena, fixing the top hat on her head. "What's up Athena?" Athena sighed, placing the phone back on the table before standing up. "Trucy, can you do me a really big favor for me..?" Trucy sighed, tipping her top hat over her eyes. "Alright, who's table did you break this time?" Athena laughed uneasily, slouching forward as she put a hand to her hip. "One time Trucy, that one time!" Trucy giggled, tipping her hat and smiling. "Alright, so, what do you need?" Athena crossed her arms, fiddling with her moon earring. "That's the thing, it's a pretty big favor, it's also against the law..." Trucy frowned, looking towards the phone on Athena's desk. "What's that supposed to mean?" Athena sighed, reaching into one of her suit pockets before extracting a note. Athena handed the small piece of paper to the young magician. Trucy grabbed it, uncreased it, and read it aloud.

**Ms. Cykes, I'm warning you now, the next court case will be your last. If you somehow get through the next case without actually being the defense attorney in that courtroom, then I'll leave. If not? Well, then your client, the one who trusted you, will die right in front of your eyes. Choose well, Ms. Cykes, and don't try anything.**

**-Abolitionists seeking to kill **

_(What kind of name is that? And why..?)_

Trucy handed the note back to Athena, a small frown on her face. "What does this have to do with me?" Athena laughed uneasily while she put the note back in her pocket. "The problem is this, Apollo can't move, and I can't do anything because I'm... Well..." Trucy didn't like where this conversation was going so far. "What about Daddy?" Athena sighed, crossing her arms. "Trucy, can you be able to defend Mr. Wright in court?" There was a few seconds of silence, allowing the question to sink into the young magician.

"... Wait, WHAT?!" Trucy put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Athena, first off I'm a magician! Not an attorney! I don't even have a badge." Athena nodded, smiling sheepishly. "That's the thing, it wasn't my idea..." Trucy put a hand to her chin, staring off to the left. "It's Daddy's isn't it?" Athena pointed, nodding her head. "Yep! Mr. Wright talked to a detective, the detective is helping by signing you up as an attorney. They just need a name, and that's it." Trucy still looked towards the left, the confused and thoughtful expression not leaving her face. After a few minutes, she sighed, uncrossing her arms. "This is worse then the time I gave Apollo that card..."

"Is that a yes?" Trucy nodded, smiling. "Of course it is!" Athena laughed, picking back up the phone. "First off, maybe you could change your outfit, because I don't think..." Trucy gave a thumbs up, running off towards her room down the office hall.

**(15 Minutes later)**

Athena smiled as she, finally, found her cell phone in the hurricane disaster known as her desk. She flipped it open, then looked at the number written on the piece of paper in her hand. When she dialed the number, she held the phone up to her ear. "... Detective Gumshoe speaking."

"Hey, it's Mr. Wright's coworker, Athena. Did you get the message he sent?"

"Yeah pal! Like he said, I just need a name." Athena nodded, turning towards the hallway. "Trucy!" There were the sounds of quick footsteps, then a thump sound. Less quicker footsteps followed. A person wearing a pair of black pants and shirt, covered by a blue waistcoat appeared. She fixed the glasses on her face, smiling slightly as she held a hand in the air. "Hecate Silk, ace attorney!" She then frowned, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Gosh darnit..." Athena laughed, turning back towards the phone. "You hear that detective?"

"Ha! I sure did pal! I'll go sign the papers, I hope she does well in court!"

"Thanks Detective Gumshoe!" She pressed the end call button, and placed the phone in her pocket. Trucy pushed the hair out of her eyes, looking towards Athena. "Was that Uncle Scruffy?" Athena cocked her head to the side, fiddling with her earring. "... Who's Uncle Scruffy?"

_(She probably never heard of his nickname then...)_

Trucy laughed uneasily, smiling sheepishly while smoothing back her hair in an Apollo looking manner. "No one... So, how will I be able to prove that I'm an attorney?" Athena took out an attorney's badge and tossed it to Trucy. "It's Mr. Wright's, so you better be careful... So, who did you say you were again?" Trucy caught the badge, looking at it before placing it in her pocket. "Hecate Silk, ace attorney!" Athena nodded her head, shrugging. "I can see why you picked Silk, but why Hecate?" Trucy laughed, crossing her arms defiantly. "You'll have to figure it out, even if I'm technically an attorney now, a magician never reveals a secret!"

"... And why the french accent..?" Trucy brushed the hair out of her eyes again. "What? I can't exactly sound like Trucy Wright, so I had to change my voice a bit. After all..." Trucy gave a thumbs up, smiling. "Pourquoi pas?***"**

"Oh, so you know french?"

"Oui.*****" Athena laughed, starting to walk towards the agency's doorway. "Well c'mon, we have to see Mr. Wright!" Trucy took a step before stopping. She looked towards the newspaper, looking towards the headline.

_(Should I..? Maybe I should-)_

"Hecate! We don't have all day!" Trucy shook her head, running towards the door. "I'm coming!"

LA Detention Center

January 31- 11:59 AM

"Athena, that had to be the worst idea you've ever had!" Trucy pushed the hair out of her face again, beginning to get slightly frustrated. "You aren't supposed to kick a rock through a window, Athena, it just isn't-"

"Do you need help with that?" Trucy sighed, looking towards Athena. "What do you mean?" Athena had some dead leaves in her hair, most likely after she kicked that pile of rotten leaves towards the man that chased them a couple blocks. Athena laughed, holding up a hair tie. "You know, your hair. If it's bothering you so much, why don't you just put it in a ponytail or something?" Trucy grabbed the hair tie, a small frown on her face. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Can you talk to Da-, I mean Mr. Wright for a second?" Athena nodded, walking over towards one of the glass walls as Trucy began to braid her hair.

_(I don't do it because Apollo usually does... Speaking of Apollo, I should text him later. It's been awhile since I last saw, or heard, him...)_

When she was done braiding her hair, she used the blue hair tie to tie the bottom of the braid, throwing it over her right shoulder. She walked over to Athena, who was standing infront of the detention center glass, talking to Phoenix. "So, wait, are you saying you thought he tripped, fell on the trident, and fell asleep. So you decided to check on him?" Phoenix nodded his head slowly, cracking a small smile. "Pretty much." He looked over Athena's shoulder, looking right towards Trucy. "Hiya Hecate, Athena told me a little bit about you." He winked, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed. Trucy blinked in surprise before looking down, shuffling her feet. "Thank you Mr. Wright." She then looked towards Athena. "So, what do we have so far?" Athena nodded, opening up a program on Widget. "Alright then, so far, we don't really know that much." She swiped the holographic screen a few times to look up the right document. "The victim's name was Gerald Tree, he was 57, and he was a debt collector." Trucy nodded slowly, crossing her arms as she twirled the end of her braid.

_(Wasn't that the guy from the last case? With me and Daddy in it?)_

"The cause of death was instantaneous, at least he didn't feel the trident piercing through his chest..." Athena shivered slightly, making Widget's screen go down. "Anyway, we better get to the crime scene to find out more!" She waved towards Phoenix as she walked towards the door. "See ya later boss! C'mon Hecate, we don't have all day." Trucy just stood there, looking towards the Athena as she ran outside. "Trucy..." Trucy turned towards her father, his eyes were closed, and he was fingering the lapel of his suit. "I think you know who the prosecution is." Trucy didn't speak, she only nodded slightly as she walked towards the detention center doors.

Loony Park

January 31- 3:45 PM

Trucy was slightly baffled by the interior of Loony Park. With the outrageous name like Loony, the park seemed quiet normal. Or would have been if it weren't for the police tape surrounding the fountain in the center of the park. Trucy and Athena walked towards the yellow, taped off area only to be stopped right before theu stepped into the area. Real Check stood before them, her hat and sunglasses were slightly crooked. Seeming almost as if she sprinted miles away. "Excuse me, no civilians..." she then saw Athena, Athena waved slightly as Real sighed. "Oh great, it's you. What are you two doing?" Athena smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on her hip as she smiled. "Not me really, but her." Real turned towards Trucy, tilting her head to the side. "Who's this?" Athena stood up straight, she slammed her hand with her fist. "This is Hecate Silk. Hecate, meet Real Check."

"Hecate... Hecate..? What kind if a name is that?" Trucy felt a hand on her left shoulder, then was forcefully turned to stare into the same soul piercing eyes she saw earlier "You jest!" Trucy rolled her eyes, pushing Versteck as she smiled, dusting herself off. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Versteck scoffed, he bowed slightly, placing a hand on his masked face. "My name is Versteckt, Prosecutor Versteckt mind you." Trucy scoffed, acting as if she was hurt. "Like yours is any better, with a name like Versteckt!" Versteckt ran a hand through his hair, allowing it to fall back down when his hair felt no resistance. "Touché. So, why are you here?" Athena jumped infront of Trucy. "Well, Mr. Versteckt, it would be kind to let us borrow some facts for this case, wouldn't it?" Versteckt laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why not? I'm of course gonna have to let you solve a few questions though." Trucy nodded her head slightly. "Thank you Prosecutor Versteckt." Versteckt held up a hand, scowling slightly. "Outside the courtroom, it's just Versteck, alright?" He then walked off, glancing towards Real as he walked off. "You know what to do." Real rolled her eyes as she took out a manila folder and a few pieces of paper. "And he always says I'm never prepared..." She then turned to Trucy, holding out the manila folder. "Here's the autopsy report, and this..." She held up the papers and handed it to Athena. "Is the document on the murder weapon, because well..." She smiled sheepishly as she pointed towards the fountain. "We can't really remove it..." A statue of Poseidon was on the fountain, kneeling on one knee as he pointed his trident forward. Trucy opened the folder, and mumbled as she read the autopsy report.

**-Victim: Gerald Tree**

**-Cause of Death: Death was immediate due to one puncture to the chest. There are various bumps and bruises all over the body. These are concluded though to have appeared after Gerald was killed.**

**Time of Death: Exactly 12:37 AM**

***Autopsy report added to the court record***

Athena handed the papers to Trucy after she finished reading the report. It was really just a few pictures. One was of Phoenix holding the body at its hips, the body still on the trident shown by the slight, pointed bulging in his jacket. The second was of the weapon itself. It was a metal trident, covered in a few rust stains, but still sharp nonetheless.

***Pictures of the crime scene and weapon added to the court record***

Trucy looked back up to see that Athena had already started walking towards the fountain, kneeling down at a red stain. She walked over to Athena, and then looked at the stain. "What's that Athena?" Athena looked up, concern in her eyes. "Trucy, somehow, this bloodstain is still fresh." Trucy looked at the stain in surprise. "It is?" Athena nodded her head, looking back towards the puddle. Trucy frowned as she tapped the data into the tablet that now served as a court record.

***Strange bloodstain added to the court record***

Trucy then looked up, looking around until her eyes finally landed on what was beside the fountain. She pointed at it, smiled, and said. "Hey, look Athena, it's a stepladder!" Athena looked towards the said object that had carried on a joke for many years. "Hey..." She smiled, nodding her head. "You're right Hecate. It is a stepladder!"

"Uhm, no you two." Athena and Trucy glanced back towards Versteckt, who was looking over a piece of paper in his right hand. "It's a ladder." He then shook his head, groaning as he gripped his skull. Trucy ran up to him, placing a hand on his back. "Hey man, you alright..?" Versteckt jerked back up, glaring at Trucy and gritting his teeth. "I'm alright... I just..." He stopped talking, and turned, walking back towards the entrance. Athena dusted herself off, looking back towards Trucy. "Well, I think we could investigate after a few minutes. How about we go check on Mr. Wright once again..?" Trucy nodded, already starting to walk towards the park's exit. One single thought was on her kind though.

_(When he looked at me, was it just my imagination? Or did his eyes become less harsh, less intimidating when he looked up at me..?)_

**_(A:N: Sorry once again if this felt rushed. I'm half asleep right now, and life has been pretty hectic to say the least, so please don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll edit off my computer later. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family.)_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rising Turnabout Part 2

_**(A:N: Hey guys! Here's another update! But first, let's do-. Alex: REVIEWS!**_

_**Guest: I'll try too this time.**_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! XD She totally got it from Pearl.**_

_**Natekleh: I can't say right now, but it'll be revealed later.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: XD Even jokes have a factor here. Trucy as a defense attorney is something I look forward to writing. Why Trucy and Athena aren't panicking right now are because they don't have enough time to absorb what's going on so far. Sorry I didn't elaborate. XD**_

**_Me: Let's do this... Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney, she only owns the OCs!_**

**_*Edit: AAAHHH! I forgot to add the pictures and trident to the court record..._**

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during the trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness in Daddy's last trial, but he's now the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems to be a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The Prosecutor for this trial. He's kinda scary, but I guess he's okay..._

**Evidence **

_Attorney's badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime Scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident, and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp._

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

* * *

LA Detention Center

January 31- 4:59 PM

Trucy fiddled with her braid as Athena talked to Phoenix, who was grinning as if they were talking about cleaning the office. "Okay Mr. Wright, so why were you out, walking around the park?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his head. "What, can't everyone take a small walk around the park anytime they want to?" And that's when it happened.

One of Trucy's eyes started to focus, but the other one didn't react. It was like placing a mask over half of her face, she couldn't see anything at all out of her focused eye. She shook her head, trying to shake away that feeling.

_(That's... Never happened before.)_

Athena noticed Trucy's slight distress, and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you okay right there..?" Trucy nodded, smiling as she straightened the glasses on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just, I mean, should I go investigate the crime scene while you talk to Mr. Wright?" Calling Phoenix 'Mr. Wright' was still a very strange thing for Trucy, but she still tried to get over it for the past couple of hours. Athena crossed her arms, looking towards Phoenix as she fiddled with her earring. "I don't know..." Phoenix shrugged again, smiling slightly. "She can if she wants, no one's stopping her." Athena allowed that comment to dig into her mind before she sighed. She turned to Trucy and nodded, using her fist to punch into the palm of her hand. "Sure Hecate! Go ahead."

Trucy nodded her head before running outside, nearly running into a few men. Athena watched her go, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Alright Mr. Wright, let's get started..."

Loony Park Entrance

January 31-5:36 PM

Trucy sighed as she walked through the parks entrance, until she felt a slight vibration in her pocket. She shook her head, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She was about to flip it opened when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. "Excuse me..." Trucy gulped, her eyes widened as she looked behind her. There stood Prosecutor Versteckt, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Trucy. Trucy gulped as he looked her up, then down. He then nodded slightly, and let go of her hand. He walked by her, tugging on her wrist. "Ms. Silk, can you please assist me in dealing with the witnesses for the crime scene?" Trucy nodded absentmindedly, her eyes not leaving the startling hazel on Versteckt's face. He dragged her back over to the street, near the parking lot. He let go of her hand when they were standing next to a large, white van. The van had a satellite antenna on top, along with a white coating of paint.

_(This must be the news van by the antenna on top. But where are-?)_

There was a quick thump as a young man jumped out of the car. The man had short, brown hair covered in a backwards baseball cap. He was also wearing a red jacket and blue t-shirt and jeans. The man held a camera on his right arm, peering through the back of the camera. The man gasped using his other hand to turn the lens. "Like, man!" He walked over to Trucy and Versteckt, still peering through the back of the camera. "What's with the strange getup. I mean, the theater is like, over there at central park." Trucy giggled as Versteckt sighed, shaking his head as he put a hand to his face.

"No sir, I'm a prosecutor, not an actor. I'm prosecuting the trial of Phoenix Wright for killing Gerald 'Green' Tree. It has come to my understanding that you witnessed-"

"You whippersnapper! What are you doing outside!?" Another person came out of the van, it was an old woman, wearing a blue jacket and white t-shirt with red jeans. The man looked at the woman in fear before turning back to Trucy and Versteckt. He mouthed one word.

_Run!_

_(Why would we need to run?)_

The woman ran over towards the man, grabbing his ear. "What are you doing outside? YouknowaswellasIdothatwehavetostayinsidethevan. WhenIwasyourage-" Trucy grasped her head and groaned. "My head hurts..." The woman turned towards Trucy, still holding on to the man's ear. "Excuse me, but what are you two doing here?" Trucy smiled sheepishly, brushing the top of her hair. "My apologies, I'm Hecate Silk, I'm a defense attorney." Versteckt nodded, grabbing the neckline on his cape. "Yes, and I'm Versteckt, my occupation is prosecutor. And I would like to-"

"Hmph, you're probably not as good as my Edgeypoo." Versteckt stepped back, his hazel eyes wide. "Wh-what?!" Trucy placed a fist to her mouth, attempting to stifle the laughter. "Y-you m-mean Mr. Edgeworth?" The woman nodded, taking a stick out of her pocket, she extended the stick, which was actually a microphone, and placed it over her shoulder. "Yes, me and Edgeypoo are destined to be together. It's written in the stars." She then looked towards Versteckt, who was attempting to gain back his cool composure. "Hmm, I'm guessing you're alright. Although, that mask isn't helping. Why don't you take it off?" Versteckt shook his head, placing a hand over his face as he snarled. "I won't, you can't make me." The woman rolled her eyes, twirling the microphone to her side. "Sure... But you can't hide forever from yourself. Or from me for that matter."

Trucy burst out laughing, gripping her glasses as she bent over, trying not to collapse. Versteckt scoffed before grabbing Trucy's shoulders. He shook her slightly, frowning. "Can you stop this foolishness at once before I pop a blood vessel?" Trucy shook her head, her laughing dying down to giggles. "I-I'm s-sorry. Ha ha, c-can you p-please t-t-tell us y-your names?" The woman nodded, twirling her microphone in front of her. "My name is Wendy Oldbag, and don't you forget it!" The man, who Trucy had completely forgot about, cleared his throat. "My name is Michael Prower, I'm a camera man and technician."

_(You don't seem like the techy type 'dude'.)_

Versteckt nodded his head, closing his eyes and looking up as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yes... Ms. Oldbag, did you witness a murder last night?" Oldbag nodded her head, twirling her microphone to her left absentmindedly. "Yes, I may be old, but I can still see like a hawk. How else do you think I see my Edgeypoo?!"

_(Before I move along, note to self, remember this so I can tease Uncle Edgeworth the next time I see him.)_

Versteckt sighed, tightening his right hand into a fist. "Then please enlighten me on what you saw then... Ms. Silk, can you take care of Mr. Prower for me please?" Trucy nodded, happy to get away from Oldbag. She tugged on Micheal's shirt before she turned. "C'mon Michael, let's go!" Michael turned towards Versteckt, his arms were crossed and his hazel eyes were locked on him. Versteckt sneered, tilting his head to the right. "Don't try anything stupid." He then turned to face Oldbag, taking a deep breath before he did.

Trucy grabbed Michael's collar, tugging on it slightly. "C'mon Prower! You need to show me what you saw!" Michael nodded, following Trucy as she ran back towards the fountain. When they got there, Michael gasped, using one arm to cover his stomach while the other held up a smoking camera. "M-man... H-how d-did..?" Trucy smiled sheepishly, twirling her braid with one arm. "Never mind that, so, can you tell me what you saw?" Michael nodded his head, slowly starting to straighten up. "Sure... I was helping that crazed old chick set up the news van. Then I heard this scream, like, it was so loud, that lady could hear it. So, yeah, me and the woman ran over here and saw a dude with spiky hair near the fountain. He was, like, holding a man by his sides as he pushed him into the fountain's trident." Trucy looked at the fountain before looking back at Michael. "So, you saw the whole murder?"

Michael nodded his head, careful not to hit the camera on his shoulder. "Yeah, I saw that dude stab him with the trident." Trucy's eyes throbbed slightly, everything around Michael turned into strange, eye piercing colors.

_(H-he lied?! What reason does he have to lie?)_

Trucy placed a fist to her mouth, covering the frown that replaced her smile. "Mr. Prower, please repeat your last statement." Michael used his other hand to wipe a smudge off his camera lens, shrugging. "Sure man, whatever."

_"Yeah, I saw that dude stab him with the trident."_

Trucy looked first at his face, nothing happened there, so she moved to his left arm, then the arm holding the camera. Then she saw it, his hand would touch one of the knobs and twist it slightly. "**GOT IT!" **Trucy smiled as she pointed, using her other hand to steady her glasses. "Mr. Prower, when you mention the part about seeing the crime, you use a hand to twist one of the knobs on your camera! Your hiding something, aren't you?" Michael glanced at his hand before he turned back to Trucy. "Ms. Silk, even if I did, where's your proof I lied?" Trucy put a hand to her chin, tilting her head to the right. "Hmm... Can you please show me where you saw the crime?" Michael smiled, walking towards a group of bushes to the right of the fountain. "It's, like, about here." Trucy walked towards the bushes, it was a mess of green, yellow, and some orange. A hole, though, was in the very center of the group of bushes. She looked around before taking off her glasses. She turned to Michael and held them out. "Can you hold these please?" Michael tilted his head to the right, a disbelieving look on his face, but he took them anyway. "What are you-"

Trucy jumped into the bushes, her head just barely visible over the foliage. "How can you see anything here?! I can barely see if I go on my knees, and I'm about your height!"

"Ms. Silk, what are you doing in the bushes?" Trucy stood up, almost falling over in the process. She turned towards the voice to see Versteckt, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Trucy laughed uneasily as she walked back, getting the dead leaves out of her braid. "Ha ha... Nothing much, just... Investigating... Hey, don't give me that look!" She snatched the glasses out of Michael's hand, placing them on her face as she glared at Versteckt. "Look, I found this in the bushes!" She opened her other hand, holding a small, metal stick and a piece of cloth. Versteckt picked up the metal stick with a gloved hand, humming to himself as he inspected it. Trucy looked over the cloth, it was dark blue, with a speck of white on the edges.

_(Hmm, I'll have to show Athena this later.)_

Versteckt handed the metal stick back to Trucy. "It's what cops use in riots, they're called riot sticks." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, smiling as he looked at the ground. "What a simple name..." Trucy shrugged, placing the riot stick into her bag along with the piece of cloth.

***Riot Stick and Cloth added to the Court record***

"Keep those props safe, I don't want the play to begin with the cast unprepared." Trucy shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what about the Oldbag?" Michael flinched at the mention of her, and started to walk to the van. "I-I'll see you two dudes tomorrow then." Versteckt shrugged, waving an arm in his direction as he rolled his eyes. "An incompetent woman, no matter though, she will be a witness." Trucy looked down at her wrist, looking at the wristwatch her father gave her last month. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Oh my! I-I have to get home! S-sorry Versteckt, I'll see you tomorrow?" Versteckt nodded, smiling slightly as he placed his right hand in his pocket. He shrugged, "Yes, I hope this play will not be as bad as my last one... Ah yes, one more thing." He stepped over to her, bent down, and whispered in her ear.

Trucy's eyes widened as he stood back up, smirking slightly. "Twas a fine night, but I must be off." He then walked away, but Trucy didn't blink, she focused her shocked gaze on the bushes she jumped into earlier. What Versteckt said was rolling around in her mind, ringing millions of warning bells.

_I know who you really are, Ms. Wright_

**_(A:N: I'M SO SORRY! This was going to be posted on the first, but I fell asleep on my computer, when I woke up, the letter E was spamming my screen. I thought I saved it, so I took out the tab, and when I reloaded it, HALF OF THE DOCUMENT WAS GONE! I'm so sorry, the next update will come as soon as I finish it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rising Turnabout Part 3

_**(A:N: ... Oh... My... Gosh... Alex: *looks over my shoulder* What? Me: *shoos him off* Shh... I need to thank people... Alex: *shrugs and walks off* Me: Over 1000 views guys?! Oh my, you guys are amazing! I feel honored that people are reading this, and I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far. Yes, even those people who just looked at the first chapter count to! XD I would also like to thank people who have reviewed so far, because those people give me ideas and help motivate me to write! :D And now the chapters are at double digits... Wow guys... REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: I see what you did there. XD**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: The E must mean something! XD I wanted to place Oldbag here for awhile, and since the next case and final case don't have any really weird jobs, well... XD **_

_**technicolortardis: Brain Twinkies are a lot like Oldbag. :P I chose Trucy to say "Got it!" for her power because she didn't want to feel as if she was copying Apollo, and she heard Athena do it, so she think it's a trend for her in a way.  
**_

_**Me: Alright guys, let's do this, chapter 10 of Turnabout Forgotten! I can't thank you guys enough, so Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney! She wouldn't be writing fanfiction for you guys if she did!**_

_**Edit: I totally forgot Phoenix's age. XD I'm such a dolt sometimes. Thanks to Elchikaah Haly for getting me a better hold it for Trucy.)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during the trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness in Daddy's last trial, but he's now the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems to be a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The Prosecutor for this trial. How did he know who I really am..?_

_Michael Prower: Age 21. He's a technician and cameraman for a news cast. He seems to never put down his camera for some reason._

_Wendy Oldbag: Age ?. An old lady that works the microphone in a news cast. She has a thing for Mr. Edgeworth._

**Evidence **

_Attorney's badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident, and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp._

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

_Riot Stick:A metal stick used by cops, is this what gave Mr. Tree those wounds?_

_Strange piece of Cloth: A piece of cloth found in the bushes. It's blue with edges of white around the center._

* * *

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #4

February 1-11:56 AM

"Athena, I don't know how, but he knew!" Athena paced back and forth, crossing her arms in thought. "Did you let anything slip in front of him? Did he get a closer look at the badge? How?" Trucy crossed one arm as she placed the other arm's shoulder on it, tapping her chin. "Well... He did look closely at me near the entrance of the park, but that's it! The badge was in my pocket, so he couldn't have gotten a closer look at it."

Phoenix, who had been sitting on the couch next to Trucy, nodded his head, a tight frown on his face. "Guys, I don't think we should be worrying about how he found out, but what he is going to do with the information." The tension that followed was like a knife, slicing through the silence. Trucy shook her head, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. "Am I even going to get you a 'not guilty' verdict..? I mean, I'm not even a real attorney..." Phoenix patted her back, giving her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine out there! Even Apollo is cheering you on! He even said he'll make it to your magic show after this whole trial." Trucy bit her lip, rubbing her palms together. "I just..."

"Ms. Silk and Ms. Cykes, court is about to begin. May you all please get to your respective places." Trucy nodded her head hesitantly, and followed Athena out the doors. Phoenix watched after them, a small smile on his face. "My daughter is already growing up..."

**Trial Day 1**

**All Rise**

The judge banged his gavel once he saw Athena and Trucy stand behind the defense stand. "Court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright. Is the defense ready?"

_(Now I know why Apollo always screams 'I'm Fine!' before a trial)_

"The defense is ready your honor!" Trucy spoke in her french accent, drawing a small groan from Athena. "Sometimes, you've stepped that line bordering crazy and insane..." The judge looked at Trucy in confusion, leaning forward in his seat a bit. "You seem familiar... Have we met before Ms. Silk?"

_(Oh no...)_

Trucy bit her lip as she glanced at Versteckt, who was leaning back against the wall, his hands in his pockets as he looked up. She turned to the judge, forcing a confused look on her face. "Ne pas, your honor. I have never seen you before except for a few trials I have seen..." She glanced towards Versteckt, who hadn't moved an inch since she spoke. The judge hummed a bit as he sat back down, still looking confused. "Hmm... It seems not... Well, I'm guessing this is your first trial Ms. Silk, and I would just like to ask a few questions to see if you qualify."

_(Wait, why?!)_

"Ms. Silk, who is-"

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt banged the wall behind him with a fist, a small smile on his face. "Your honor, I believe Ms. Silk is perfectly capable of handling this trial without having to go through your judgement. So, may we start without having to go through the script during the play?" The judge looked baffled, nearly dropping his gavel. "But Mr. Versteckt, it's regulation that we have to-"

Versteckt slammed the prosecution's bench with his arm, fist clenched, frowning and glaring at the judge. The judge's eyes widened as he banged the gavel. "I-I mean, can the prosecution please make their opening statement?" Versteckt leaned back, smiling as he nodded his head.

"Good, you're learning." He started to fiddle with his sleeve, rolling it up, then down, as he spoke. "On January 31, 12:37 AM, Mr. Tree died due to one puncture wound through the chest, killing him instantly. A few bruises, though, were found on the body, to be caused after his death. We don't find this relevant, as this wasn't the cause of Mr. Tree's death. From a few eyewitness testimony, we were able to conclude that both Mr. Wright and Mr. Tree were both indeed at the park at the same time, the reasons why though haven't been revealed, as the only remaining person has yet to release this fact." Trucy caught his right hand clench, as if getting ready to punch. "The murder weapon was the trident on the Poseidon fountain. Concluded by both the bloodstains on the trident and the area around it."

The judge's eyes widened when he mentioned the fountain, bringing up the picture of the trident and fountain. "Oh my, I know this fountain, I took my grandchildren there last weekend. It's quiet sad now, though, that it's now a murder weapon..."

_(How is that sad your honor? If it was a trident, isn't it meant to be a weapon?)_

Versteckt laughed harshly, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Of course your honor. Very sad indeed, but, with the witnesses and evidence gathered so far, we will be able to arrest Mr. Wright for this heinous crime..." Trucy shook her head, sighing.

_(Oh brother...)_

The judge banged his gavel, "Then, can the detective for this crime please come forward?" Versteckt looked up as he hit the wall with his fist. "Check, the stand, now."

**(10 Minutes later)**

Check was looking through her notebook, a worried look on her face, as she stood behind the witness stand. The judge leaned forward on his desk, "Is the detective alright..?"

"Eep!" Real jumped, slamming her notebook shut. "... I-I'll be fine..." Trucy's eye twitched slightly, already sensing the lie the detective told.

_(I wonder what's putting the detective on edge...)_

Versteckt sighed, shaking his head. "Detective, enough with the misgivings, let's just continue. Tell us your name and occupation for the record." Real smiled, nodding her head as she took out her pen. "My name is Real Check, I'm a detective!" The judge nodded his head, bringing up the holographic screen. "Can you please tell us the findings of the case so far?" Real smiled, and began to chew on her pen.

Witness Testimony

-The Layout of the Crime-

"As you can see from the evidence so far, we have been able to conclude that Mr. Green did die of a stabbing through the chest, and was bruised afterwards. The stabbing is clearly shown by this picture of Mr. Wright shoving the body onto the trident. A pool of blood surrounding the scene, the victim's, also pinpoints the area the crime was located."

The judge banged his gavel, looking at his screen. "So, the crime was indeed committed by the fountain, and the trident on the fountain itself is to blame for this?" Real nodded, taking out her notebook, "Yep, pretty much." The judge nodded, looking towards Trucy. "The defense, then, may cross examine the detective."

_(Alright Trucy, you got this, your first cross examination! Let's go!)_

Cross Examination

-Silk VS Versteckt-

_"As you can see from the evidence so far, we have been able to conclude that Mr. Green did die of a stabbing through the chest, and was bruised afterwards."_

Trucy patted the defense stand, making the holographic screen go up. "Whoa!" Trucy turned to Athena, giving her a questioning look. "What?" Athena smiled sheepishly as she leaned forward, placing a hand to her hip. "It's just... I didn't know about these..." Trucy laughed slightly, nodding her head. "Yeah, I guess that one case Daddy had was a hit. Cause from what I heard, they're using it in every courtroom now." Trucy then turned to the screen, flicking a few pieces aside before coming to the autopsy report.

_(Let's attempt to see a little deeper into the bruises...)_

**"UN MOMENT!" **Athena blanked out for a second, processing what Trucy said in french before she glared at her. "Really?" Trucy chose to ignore her for now, and continued pressing on. "Ms. Real, did you find anything that could have caused the bruises?"

**"OBJECTION!**" Versteckt smiled, shaking his head as he stood up straight. "Ms. Silk, have you considered that the thing used to give the bruises to the victim was the riot stick?"

**"OBJECTION!"**Trucy smiled sheepishly as she placed a fist on her head, placing the other to her hip. "Mr. Versteckt, what's the point of beating a dead body with a metal stick..?" Versteckt smirked, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "To mislead us of course. They would allow us to think the victim was killed somewhere else, and not at the designated place. As if he was dragged..." He glared at Real, who was shuffling her feet as she looked at the ground. "Detective..." Real looked up, chewing on her pen. "Mr. Versteckt..."

"... Is there something you would like to share..?"

"... No." Trucy felt her left eye twitch again. She rubbed her left eye under her glasses, groaning slightly. Versteckt ignored this, he leaned back, allowing his hands to rest in his pockets. "Ms. Check... It's not okay to lie... For once though..." He smiled maliciously, slamming the wall behind him. "I'll just forget that part of the conversation ever happened. Continue your rehearsal." Real sighed, looking relieved, before grabbing her notebook.

_"The stabbing is clearly shown by this picture of Mr. Wright shoving the body onto the trident." _

**"UN MOMENT!" **Trucy looked over the photograph on the screen, crossing her arm and resting her other arm's elbow on it. "So, do you know who took the picture?" Real turned a few more pages in her notebook before stopping. "No, I wasn't the one that got the picture, it was another cop who gave it to me. He said that one of the witnesses took the picture, but didn't tell me who..."

_(Although it's a good reason, this isn't what she's so unnerved about. I'll have to press her next statement.)_

***Crime screen photo updated***

_"A pool of blood surrounding the scene, the victim's, also pinpoints the area the crime was located."_

_(Wait a second... If it was indeed the victim's blood, wouldn't it have dried up by now? The murder took place 12 hours before we were even aware, so that's enough time...)_

Trucy swiped the screen until the info of the bloodstain came up, then she looked at the crime scene photo with Phoenix in it.

_(Wait a second.)_

She rubbed both her eyes under her glasses, then looked at the photo again.

_(Something isn't right... And I think I just found out what it is!)_

Versteckt stood up straight, smirking as crossed his arms. "Is there something troubling the defense? If there is, I would enjoy that you share." Trucy smiled, crossing her own arms in defiance. "Actually I would really love to share. May the court please look at the time stamp on the photograph?" She held up the photo, pointing to the time and date on the top right corner. "Am I the only one who finds it strange that the time on this is 12:58 AM, when his report states he died around 12:30?"

Versteckt made a sharp laugh, flicking his right wrist to bring up his screen. "I too have noticed this Ms. Silk, the problem is this, what does it mean? It still shows the same thing, it shows Mr. Wright stabbing the victim with the trident."

**"OBJECTION! **There is one more thing missing! Where is the bloodstain on the ground from earlier?" Versteckt frowned, looking towards Real. "Well... We did do forensics, and found out... Wait a minute!"

Real took off her hat, tugging on it as she frowned. "Yeah... We didn't do a blood test because... Well... I didn't know he didn't even look at it until right before this trial started..." Versteckt leaned forward, malice in his eyes as he gripped the edge of the prosecution's desk. "Th-that man... That imbecile..." He mumbled under his breath, his hazel eyes never wavering. He then stood up, scowling. "Your honor, I would like to call my next witness. I believe this whole blood incident will be covered by the end of his testimony." The judge nodded his head, slamming his gavel against his desk. "Very well, I'll allow it." Versteckt smirked, leaning back and slamming the wall behind him. "Michael Prower, the stand, now!"

_**(A:N: Sorry for the late update guys! I thought I uploaded this last night, but apparently, I didn't. XD Thanks to all you amazing people who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed! You all are amazing! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Rising Turnabout Part 4

**_(A:N: Ever wish you wanted to delete an OC? Because I really wish I changed Michael's dialogue right now. XD I tried typing this on a word document first, and had to delete the document five times because I can't get his dialogue right. Which is why this chapter took so long to write! Alex: Let's just get to REVIEWS!_**

**_technicolortardis: XD Most likely._**

**_Natekleh: :P Yep!_**

**_Elchikaah Haly: Thanks! Yeah, I fixed her 'hold it', because here's the thing, I put down that, saved it, fell asleep with the plan to change it, and forgot. XD_**

**_Hypertolkien: I'll try. :P_**

**_corentin. graulier 3: I'm planning on after writing this story to go back and fix all the errors you've pointed out. Thanks! :D_**

_**Guest: XD Yeah, I do. I've been caught.**_

_**Me: Let's do this before my head explodes! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does NOT own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during the trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness in Daddy's last trial, but now he's the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems to be a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The prosecutor for this trial. How did he know who I really am..?_

_Michael Prower: Age 21. He's a technician and cameraman for a news cast. He seems to never put down his camera for some reason._

_Wendy Oldbag: Age ?. __An old lady that works the microphone in a news cast. She has a thing for Mr. Edgeworth._

_Judge: Age ?. He's the judge overseeing the trial today. He's pretty clueless, but he makes fair verdicts from what I've heard._

**Evidence**

_Attorney's badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study has shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident, and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp. The pictures of the crimes scene is from an unknown source.  
_

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

_Riot Stick:A metal stick used by cops, is this what gave Mr. Tree those wounds?_

_Strange piece of Cloth: A piece of cloth found in the bushes. It's blue with edges of white around the center._

District Courthouse

February 1-1:37 PM

Michael stood behind the stand, fiddling with his camera as he layed it on the stand. Versteckt leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record." Michael didn't react, he only pulled a wire out of the camera, stretching it in front of his face. Versteckt sighed, shaking his head as he slammed the wall behind him. "Witness!"

"GAH!" Michael dropped the wire, his cap falling into his eyes. "Yo!" He straightened the cap, picked up his camera, and glared at Versteckt. "Yo dawg, like, what the heck was that for?" Versteckt smirked as he leaned back, humming under his breath. "I'm sorry, were you not prepared for your part?

Michael set the camera on his shoulder, tilting his head in the other direction. "What..?" Versteckt gave a sharp laugh, shaking his head. "You simpleton, if you don't understand, then get off the stage!"

_(He's having way to much fun messing with him...)_

Michael pouted, fiddling with the camera on his right shoulder. "No, I'm, like, ready to go!" Trucy nodded, taking her glasses off to wipe them off. Versteckt sighed before shaking his head, pushing against his mask. "Fine, now, state your name and occupation."

Michael nodded his head, pressing a button on his camera to adjust the lens. "My name is Michael Prower, I'm the cameraman for the local news station." Trucy placed the glasses back on her face before nodding towards Versteckt. Versteckt smirked, and leaned back against the wall, looking at the ceiling. "Can you please testify as to what you saw Mr. Prower?" Michael nodded his head, looking through his camera as he adjusted the lens. "Like, sure man."

Witness Testimony

-It was totally him!-

"So, like, me and the old lady were walking around the park at about 12:30 at night. When we, like, passed the weird fountain thing, we noticed a dude standing infront of another dude. One of the dudes, the one with the spiky hair, shoved the other dude. The old lady, like, shoved me into the bush, so I, like, couldn't see that well. When I got up, like, the spiky haired dude was pushing the other dude onto the fountain. So, like, I took a picture to prove the spiky hair dude was guilty!"

"**OBJECTION! **Wait, so, Mr. Prower, you actually didn't see the defendant killing the victim?"

**"OBJECTION! **Ms. Silk, what he saw was as horrible as murder, he saw the defendant piercing the victim with the trident." Versteckt smirked, tapping his knuckle against the prosecutor's bench. "And do I need to remind you that his prop was the trident?"

_(Ack! C'mon, think Trucy think!)_

"Your honor..." Trucy smiled sheepishly as she tugged on her braid. "Can we please go on to the cross examination?" The judge blinked in shock, subconsciously banging the gavel against the desk. "Really? I would think Mr. Michael's testimony stands well..."

_(Most of them are all lies)_

The judge shook his head before looking at Michael. "Although, I think we should continue with it. Ahem, the defense may cross examine the witness."

Athena leaned forward, placing a fist to her hip as she groaned. "He was actually thinking he wasn't lying?"

**"*That's so stupid!*"**

Versteckt gave a sharp laugh as he stood up straight, placing his hands into his pant's pockets. "Interesting device there... I believe we've never met properly. I'm guessing your name is Ms. Cykes?" Athena nodded, flashing a peace sign infront of her as she smiled. "Yep, I'm Athena Cykes, and this here is Widget." Versteckt looked at the device around her neck in curiosity before leaning back, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't wait to see the part in this play for you two then. It should be... Interesting..."

_(What does he mean by that?)_

The judge banged the gavel against the desk, clearing his throat. "Ahem, and with that, the defense may begin their cross examination."

Cross Examination

-Silk VS Versteckt-

_"So, like, me and the old lady were walking around the park at about 12:30 at night."_

_(Why so late..? I mean, I'm dedicated to magic, but I only stay up at 10:30, tops, to practice...)_

**"UN MOMENT!** Twelve thirty at night seems a little late for taking a walk around the park, don't you think so?" Michael sighed as he re adjusted the lens to his camera, shaking his head. "That's, like, what I said! But the old lady wouldn't have, like, any of it! So I had to, like, walk."

_(So, your ears were in danger?)_

Versteckt sighed, shaking his head. "Ms. Silk, I don't wish to hear this any longer than I should..." Trucy gulped nervously, tugging on her braid as her glasses tipped slightly. "S-sorry..."

_"When we, like, passed the weird fountain thing, we noticed a dude standing infront of another dude."_

**"UN MOMENT! **Mr. Prower, can you give us a better description of the two 'dudes' you saw?" Michael shrugged, tugging on the back of his baseball cap as he did. "Well, like, I didn't see much because it was dark out. I saw one dude wearing some rings, he was, like, right next to the fountain thing."

_(That must have been the victim!)_

"What about this other 'dude'."

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt stood up straight, slamming the prosecution's desk with one arm as he glared at Trucy, smirking. "Ms. Silk, how is this line of questioning important? We already have a clear picture of the defendant stabbing the victim with the trident, along with this picture." The picture showed up on the holographic screen, earning a small gasp from Michael. "Hey, that's the picture I took!" Trucy leaned forward to get a better look at the picture, holding the glasses on her face to keep them from falling off.

_(Well, it does make sense, he was the only one there with a camera.)_

***Picture of the crime scene updated in the court record***

_(Is there anything else I should question about the two 'dudes'..?)_

"Mr. Prower, can you please describe what this other dude looks like?" Michael nodded his head, rubbing his camera's side. "Sure, like, why not?"

_"The spiky haired dude was, like, wearing a grey hoodie, but he was wearing suit pants."_

Trucy looked back at the picture, a determined look on her face.

_(So it has to be Daddy by his hair... Wait, a hoodie?)_

Trucy slammed the desk with the palms of her hands, then pointed. **"OBJECTION!** ..." She fixed the glasses on her face before continuing. "Mr. Prower, you said that the 'spiky haired dude', the defendant, was wearing a hoodie at the time?" Michael nodded, narrowing his eyes as he rubbed his camera. Trucy smirked, shaking her head before patting the desk. "Mr. Prower, in this picture, I think it's quite clear that the defendant, in this picture, at least..." She slammed the defense stand again, her glasses almost falling off her face again. "Was not wearing a gray hoodie!"

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt slammed the prosecutor's desk with his arm, smirking. "Ms. Silk, it has actually crossed my attention, and I think I know why there's an error in the script..." Versteckt slammed the wall behind him, glaring at Trucy. "What if he simply took off the hoodie to attach the body to the trident?"

**"OBJECTION! **Mr. Versteckt! We don't even know if this hoodie even exists! And besides..." Trucy tugged on her braid, using her other hand to fix her glasses. "Why even take off the hoodie!?" Versteckt leaned back, smirking as he set his hands into his pockets. "It's quiet simple really, if you were the killer, and you had the chance of a spare outfit, would you wear it..?" Trucy placed a finger to her chin in thought before shaking her head. "That would take to long! Besides, we need to think about now! From Mr. Prower's testimony, we can predict it didn't take long for him to even get back up!"

**"OBJECTION!" **Versteckt scowled, standing up straight as he glared at Trucy. "Incompetent child... Fine. You want to see if this hoodie exists? I thought this prop wouldn't have needed use, but I guess Ms. Silk forgot hers at home. Your honor" Versteckt smirked as he held up a gray hoodie, with a red stain on the front. "I would like to submit this to the court record, if that is fine with you." The judge nodded before slamming the gavel against his desk. "The court shall accept this hoodie as evidence."

***Bloodstained hoodie added to the court record***

_(What is this with killers and hoodies..?)_

Versteckt smirked again, leaning back as he glared at Trucy. "Satisfied Ms. Silk..?" Trucy looked at the hoodie again, taking off her glasses to wipe them off multiple times while doing so. It was a hoodie that looked exactly like Phoenix's old one, just with a giant, red stain in the front.

_(This is bad... Really really bad... I need to do something! ... That's it, I need more time, but how..?)_

"**UN MOMENT!" **Trucy tapped her chin in thought, staring off to the left. "Mr. Versteckt, do we know who this hoodie belongs too..?" Versteckt stood up straight, and Trucy could swear she saw his eyes widen slightly. There was silence before he leaned forward, smiling sheepishly as he leaned on one arm. "No... We have not looked deeper into this since I thought that this wouldn't be needed for the trial."

_(That isn't a facial expression I would expect from him...)_

Versteckt shut his eyes, seeming to think before they snapped open. He smirked at Trucy, standing up straight again. "Your honor, I would like to request a small recess to look deeper into the hoodie. Say about... Two hours?" The judge blinked in surprise, nearly dropping his gavel. "T-two hours?!" Versteckt gave a sharp laugh before looking at the judge, nodding his head. "Of course, your honor, we need to find the truth for this trial... And I also wish to win this without having the props failing." The judge shut his eyes, seeming to think it over.

_(C'mon... C'mon...)_

The judge sighed before nodding, banging the gavel against the wooden desk. "Alright then, I'll allow this two hour recess. Court is adjourned." Trucy inwardly celebrated as everyone in the gallery stood up, she heard Athena sigh before patting her on the shoulder. "Good job Truce, that looked tough." Trucy snickered before whispering back. "Cause it was tough."

"Ms. Silk." Trucy looked across the courtroom to see Versteckt, who was humming as he took out his cellphone. "Don't think you can fool me, I know what you're doing." Trucy smiled, setting her hands to her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Versteckt. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Versteckt made a sharp laugh, making a more deapthing sound in the now empty courtroom. "Yes, you're stalling!"

"... Stalling?"

"Yes, stalling."

"... Stalling..?"

"... Yes, stalling." Trucy smirked inwardly as she saw Versteckt frown, placing a hand to her chin in thought. "So wait... You think I'm..? Stalling?" Versteckt threw his hands in the air, giving a strangled sound. "Yes, Ms. Silk, stalling. Now, excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"To who?" Versteckt yelped slightly as Real poked her head out from the gallery, her sunglasses balancing on her nose. "Wanna tell me sir?" Versteckt scoffed, placing his phone back in his pocket as he tried to ignore Trucy and Athena's snickers. "Yes, you. I need you to do me a-"

Real snapped, or at least tried to, and shook her head. "Awh man, and I thought you actually made a friend outside of work!" Versteckt glared at Real, grabbing the hoodie and handing it to her as Trucy laughed. "I don't need friends, I thought I already told you this." Real took the hoodie, smiling slightly as she winked at Trucy and Athena. "Well, you know me, I have the attention span of a goldfish!" She walked towards the entrance before looking behind her, forcing a small frown on her face. "By the way, I cleaned your office, the papers were a mess!"

Versteckt's head snapped up, and he sprinted towards the entrance. "Real, I thought I told you to never touch that!?" Real stepped out of his way as he ran out the door, snickering slightly. Trucy walked up to Real, tapping her shoulder. "Did you really clean up his office..?" Real shook her head, looking down at the hoodie as she smirked. "Nah, I'm evil, but not that evil... So I guess I'm taking this to forensics..?" Athena, who jogged quickly behind Trucy, nodded her head. "Yep, better make it fast, trial is restarting in two hours."

Real mumbled as she walked out of the courtroom, Trucy and Athena trailing behind. "Hey, Hecate, we should go see Mr. Wright!" Trucy thought it over before nodding, walking over towards the defense lobby. "Sure, let's go!"

_**(A:N:*does small victory dance* Yes! It's finally done! I had a lot of spare time when I was sick, and so I wrote this in my spare time! I really hope you all enjoy this, and I hope it makes up for the really long wait! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Rising Turnabout Part 5

_**(A:N: Ack! I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated it until a few seconds ago! XD Forgive me, please! Alex: Enough of the sob story, and answer the REVIEWS!**_

_**technicolortardis: ... *looks back* Oh my... I just noticed this. XD Whoops!**_

_**Natekleh: Well... Maybe he's immortal or something? I dunno...**_

_**Ryszard: XD It isn't Payne, that would be a good crack ending though.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: And it felt good too. XD I'm glad you still enjoyed Michael, even if he was hard to write. Your welcome, I hoped that I could make her "Hold its!" better.**_

_**AlithiaSigma: XD Not really.**_

_**Me: Also, sorry if this update takes awhile. I got a few new games, one is Remember Me. And I got addicted, so addicted I'm already thinking of oneshot ideas when I've barely started it. XD Alex: Don't forget Dishonored. Me: *gags* Don't remind me... Just do your job, and do the DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney! It belongs to Capcom!)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during the trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness in Daddy's last trial, but now he's the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The prosecutor for this trial. How did he know who I really am..?_

_Michael Prower: Age 21. He's a technician and cameraman for a news cast. He seems to never put down his camera for some reason._

_Wendy Oldbag: Age ?. An old lady that works the microphone for a news cast. She has a thing for Mr. Edgeworth._

_Judge: Age ?. He's the judge overseeing the trail today. He's pretty clueless, but he makes fair verdicts from what I've heard._

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture wound through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study has shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp. The pictures of the crime scene are supposedly from Michael Prower's camera._

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

_Riot Stick: A metal stick used by cops, is this what gave Mr. Tree those wounds?_

_Strange piece of Cloth: A piece of cloth found in the bushes. It's blue with edges of white around the center._

_Bloodstained Hoodie: A gray hoodie, which looks a lot like Daddy's old one, with a giant bloodstain on the front. The detective is taking it to forensics._

District Courthouse: Defense lobby #4

February 1-4:48 PM

Phoenix hummed to himself as he chewed on the pen, gazing to the right. "... So the killer had my old hoodie..?" Trucy nodded as Athena looked at her Mood Matrix's screen, seemingly bored. "Yeah, but isn't it still at the agency..? Somewhere?"

Athena closed her Mood Matrix's screen with a wave of her hand before turning to the father daughter duo. "Wouldn't Apollo know? He's the one who usually cleans up the place." Trucy bit her lip, gazing to the right as she tapped her chin. "... Isn't he the only one who cleans the agency?" Athena frowned, placing her fist infront of her as Trucy took out her phone. "Hey! I clean the toilet!"

**"*Show some respect!*"**

Phoenix made a sharp laugh before patting Athena on the back."We already do, no worries!" Trucy snickered at Athena's childish pout before she checked the text from Apollo earlier.

**Forehead the Magnificent!: Trucy! I saw some of the news. Mr. Wright is getting arrested for murder again? I would think Athena would be defending him, but who's this... Attorney? I've never seen or heard of her until today. If Mr. Wright isn't in good hands, pounding headache or not, I will defend him.**

Trucy didn't know whether to sigh or laugh at the conversation. She glanced at Phoenix and Athena, who were going through the autopsy, before texting back.

**The Amazing Trucy!: It's... Really complicated. And if I see you at this courthouse, I will personally drag you back to your apartment. You're not in a stable condition, Athena had to carry you back home.**

A few moments later, Apollo texted back.

**Forehead the Magnificent!: I know. I just feel so... Useless, like I'm watching through a glass wall. I could do something, but I just can't reach. All because of this silly headache, I can't get up without nearly falling and almost killing myself by getting strangled by a blanket.**

**The Amazing Trucy!: A news headline that won't surprise me. I can see it now. 'Attorney nearly kills himself trying to stand up!' Klavier will have a laugh with that one!**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: Ha ha, very funny. What seems to be the problem?**

**The Amazing Trucy!: I never said there was a problem...**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: Whenever you text me, there is a problem. Now come on.**

Trucy laughed quietly at the text before typing back.

**The Amazing Trucy!: Do you know where Daddy's hoodie is?**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: You mean his old gray one? I had to take it to my apartment since Mr. Wright is to lazy to clean it, I'm looking at it right now.**

**The Amazing Trucy!: Can you send me a pic?**

A small yelp from behind made Trucy jump, and quickly turn. Athena had a hand over her heart as she glared at the doorway. Prosecutor Versteckt stood there, his mouth forming a snarl as he looked around. "Where is she?"

"..." Trucy pocketed the phone, looking around the room also. "Who's 'she'."

Versteckt ran a hand through his hair as he walked in, glancing inside the courtroom before turning to Trucy. "That pestilential detective?"

_(What does pesti... Pesto..? Pasta..? I give up?)_

Athena raised her hand, placing her other hand to her hip. "What does that word mean?"

_(I'm glad I'm not the only one!)_

Versteckt scowled. "I have no time to teach you imbeciles proper English. That detective isn't here for her role, and we don't have the time to teach another one her lines."

Athena's eyes narrowed in confusion before she mouthed some words to Phoenix and Trucy.

_Lines? Role?_

"Ms. Cykes, a word of advice." Versteckt smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Do not mouth words to people, it's actually very rude. Just say it aloud for the cast to hear." He walked up to her, his piercing, hazel eyes, boring into her calm, blue ones. "Is there something wrong with the script? Should I change it?"

"..." Athena stood up, and jabbed him in the chest with her right pointing finger with each word. "What's with you?" Versteckt scowled, grabbing her hand. "What do you mean?"

Athena didn't cringe at the applied pressure to her hand, rather, her glare hardened. "With plays. I mean, mein gott! Mr. Gavin has a passion with rock, but it's not like he references it in every single sentence he says!"

Versteckt laughed, flicking Athena's hand out of his grip. "Tell me, if all you could remember were faint memories of something you loved, you did, would you do it?" His face slowly grew solemn as he looked towards the ground, his cape covering his arms from view as he looked at his hands. "To see if people's reactions... If it triggers anything..." He flinched before he made a sharp turn, the cape he wore nearly smacking Phoenix in the face. "I'll be off, see you in court Ms. Silk." He jogged out of the room before Athena could catch him.

Phoenix gazed at the clock on the wall as Athena and Trucy thought in silence.

_(The only thing there is 'faint memories of what you loved'? So he should be an actor... He had to be able to take the bar though, so he was either a past attorney that failed the bar, or a retired actor who studied law... Augh, I don't know anymore!)_

The silence was cut off as Trucy's phone vibrated in her pocket, making Athena glare at her as Phoenix snickered. Trucy wasn't paying attention as she whipped out her phone.

From Apollo, a picture of a gray hoodie sat on a chair, facing upward with the sleeves out. As small message was written on the bottom.

**Forehead The Magnificent!: Sorry it took so long. I had to find it while using the walls like a crutch. What is this for anyway?**

**The Amazing Trucy!: Thank you so much Polly! It's for the case! If there's anyway to repay you, just say it!**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: How about changing the contact name you gave me to just Apollo?**

**The Amazing Trucy!: How about I tell Daddy you called him lazy?**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: Never mind, I like Forehead The Magnificent! Tell that attorney I said good luck in that case Trucy!**

**The Amazing Trucy!: Don't blow a gasket trying to get up! :P**

**Forehead The Magnificent!: -_- Goodbye.**

Trucy giggled as she turned to Athena and Phoenix. "Guys! I got a picture of-"

The bailiff ran into the room, panting heavily. "C-court is a-bout to..." The officer took a deep breath of air before continuing. "Reconvene. C-can the d-d-defense please t-take their p-p-place behind the stands..?"

_(What happened to this guy?!)_

Phoenix wrapped an arm around the man, patting his back as he nodded towards the courtroom entrance. "Go on Hecate, Athena, I'll take care of the bailiff."

Trucy and Athena glanced at each other before nodding, running towards the entrance of the courtroom.

**Court is back in session**

**All Rise**

The judge hit the gavel against his desk, clearing his throat. "Ahem, the trial of Phoenix Wright will now reconvene. Is the defense ready?"

Trucy nodded, adjusting the glasses on her face as she spoke. "Bien sûr, your honor!"

The judge blinked before sighing. "I'm not at all sure what that meant, but I think it runs along the line of yes?" Trucy smiled uneasily as she tugged on her braid. "Ha... Yeah..."

The judge nodded before glancing at Versteckt. "Is the prosecution prepared as well?" Versteckt sighed as he leaned back on the wall, placing his hands into his pockets. "I am your honor, although, I am not sure of that obnoxious detective."

_(How does Check work with this guy..?)_

The judge seemed shocked as he looked around the courtroom. "Really? And how so?" Versteckt cleared his throat, placing a hand up to his mask. "Well, I haven't exactly seen Ms. Check after I ran off to.. Check on some files..."

Trucy and Athena snickered, drawing a glare from the masked man across the room. "Therefore, I do not think we can continue this trial until we can-"

"Uhm, hello?" Everyone in the room turned towards the courtroom's open doorways. Real was standing there, smiling sheepishly with a notebook in her hand, the hoodie not in her possession.

_(The lab guys must have taken it in...)_

Versteckt leaned on his desk, grasping the front of it as he scowled. "Detective Check, I hope you have a good reason for not being present for most of your part..."

Real smiled uneasily, opening her notebook. "Of course!" She looked through it as she walked forward. "I was looking around for-"

She grunted as she bumped into the witness stand, earning a small smirk from Versteckt.

_(I... Really don't have words for this...)_

"I was..." Real pushed the sunglasses she wore, smiling sheepishly. "You sir, I had the file, and the bailiffs had no clue where you were sooo..."

Versteckt leaned back against the wall, humming as he thought. "... So you thought it was smart to wander aimlessly around the courthouse looking for me? Where it would be quiet obvious of where I would be?" Real shook her head, pocketing her notebook. "But you weren't in the lobby when I checked! The only guy there was that one guy who keeps telling me to stop running!"

_(This is... Probably the most childish thing I've seen in this courtroom... And that's strange coming from me. Should I intervene..?)_

She placed a hand to her chin, glancing at the judge.

_(It doesn't seem like the judge won't do anything...)_

"Detective Check, I still find it foolish that you didn't think of calling me, or texting the results."

_(If I want to step in, now is a good time...)_

Trucy slammed the defense stand with both of her hands, frowning. "It's the prosecution's job to make sure the evidence and witnesses are kept in check, Mr. Versteckt! I would say you are being the irresponsible one!"

Versteckt stepped back in shock, his mask shook, seeming loose, before he quickly fixed it. "You... Imbecile, are you calling me irresponsible you insolent twit?"

Athena slumped forward, sweat pouring down her face at Trucy. "Trucy, I don't think it was a good move to anger this guy. He was already mad at us..."

Trucy laughed uneasily, rubbing the top of her head as she stuck out her tongue. "He he... Whoops."

The judge blinked before slamming his gavel. "I think that's enough you three. Detective Check, can you report the findings you collected about the hoodie?"

Real slowly nodded, taking her notebook out of her pocket again. "Of course..."

Witness Testimony

-The Gray Hoodie-

"After I got the order from Versteckt, I went right to the lab guys! They immediately took in my request, and took the blood off the hoodie to sample it. The blood on the hoodie, was, in fact, the victim's! While the hoodie itself was the defendant's, Mr. Wright's."

Trucy hummed as she glanced at her phone. "Athena, should we use that picture Apollo sent yet?" Athena crossed her arms, flicking her moon earring. "Hmm... Not yet." She placed her hands to her hips before shaking her head. "Maybe we should get a few more details before we show the photo." Trucy nodded before sighing, shaking her head.

Cross Examination

-Silk VS Versteckt-

_"After I got the order from Versteckt, I went right to the lab guys!" _Trucy tugged on her braid, tilting her head slightly. **"UN MOMENT!"** She then placed a hand on the defense stand, patting it to bring up its screen. "When did you get the order from Mr. Versteckt exactly?" Real flipped through her notebook. "It was right around-"

**"INSOLENCE!" **Versteckt slammed the wall behind him, smirking. "Ms. Silk, don't play dumb, you were with me and the detective when I told her about the hoodie. So was Ms. Cykes." Trucy stared at the screen before smiling sheepishly, her glasses crooked as she rubbed the top of her head. "Really? Ha, I forgot..."

"Hmph" He leaned back on the wall, placing his hands in his pockets. "Don't forgot next time, Ms. Silk, I won't be so merciful."

_(If that was you merciful, I would hate to see you threatening...)_

_"They immediately took in my request, and took the blood off the hoodie to sample it."_

_(I see no questions to ask here.)_

She narrowed her eyes at Versteckt, who had his eyes shut in thought.

_(I think I know why that request was taken in so fast.)_

_"The blood from the hoodie was, in fact, the victim's!"_

**"HOLD IT!" **Trucy glanced at Athena, her mouth slightly agape. "At-athena?" Versteckt didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "Something you want to say Ms. Cykes?" Athena nodded, flicking her moon earring. "Yeah, you see, I have this... Talent." Versteckt opened his eyes, smirking as he fingered his mask. "Ah, yes. I've heard of this talent of yours. The talent of hearing people's emotions and presenting it in front of all audience to see. Pray tell, what relevance does this have now?" Athena opened her Mood Matrix before glancing at Real. "When you mentioned the blood on the hoodie being the victim's, I heard a lot of happiness from you. Care to explain?"

Real smirked as she glanced at the gallery. "Nothing, just a side bet I had." A man rose his hand, frowning. "That she almost lost!"

_(Did she really have a bet over evidence?!)_

Versteckt sighed, waving an arm. "You'll get used to her childish ways soon. I have. Detective Check, continue your part."

_""While the hoodie itself was the defendant's, Mr. Wright's."_

_(Before showing the photo, I should dive a little deeper here...)_

**"UN MOMENT! **Detective, how sure are you that the hoodie in question is, in fact, the defendant's?"

**"INSOLENCE! **Ms. Silk." Versteckt tapped his knuckle on the desk, smirking. "I think you know as I do, from a few pictures, that this is indeed Mr. Wright's hoodie."

**"OBJECTION!" **Trucy slammed the defense stand with the palm of her right hand, frowning. "But there are tons of other gray hoodies, how do you know this is the defendant's?"

**"INSOLENCE! **The people at the park who were near the crime were asked if they owned a gray hoodie. All of the people said no Ms. Silk. And yes." Versteckt smirked as he fingered his mask. "I take their word for it."

_(Time to do it! Time to show that photo!)_

Trucy crossed her arms in defiance, smirking. "Really now? Well, I have definite evidence that the hoodie here is not Mr. Wright's!" She took out her phone, and pushed a few buttons on it. "And here it is!" The picture Apollo sent showed up on all the screens. The judge leaned forward. "Is that... A gray hoodie? I don't see what this has to do with the case..."

"... ! You little..." Versteckt leaned on his desk, gripping the front until his knuckle turned white. Trucy's grin grew a little as she spoke. "What you see before you is a picture one Apollo Justice sent to me! His boss, Phoenix Wright, had asked him to clean the hoodie. Due to Mr. Justice's condition though..." Trucy's grin shrunk a bit at her next statement. "He was unable to return it on time. This photo was sent less then a hour ago!" Versteckt's grip on his desk somehow tightened, his hazel eyes boring into Trucy. "This is absolute nonsense. Your honor! I declare we investigate this man's house to find this hoodie!"

**"OBJECTION! **Mr. Justice's condition does not allow visitors because of his condition." The judge hummed in thought as he held his gavel. "... What can we do then?"

**"INSOLENCE! **I say we search the crime scene! Obviously, people didn't look that deep into the crime scene..." He glared at Real, who only smiled back. "And people aren't prepared." He narrowed his eyes at Trucy as he scowled, grinding his teeth. Trucy only stuck out her tongue as she smiled.

_(Says you!)_

The judge hummed in thought before glancing at Trucy. "Is the defense fine with the prosecution's suggestion?"

Trucy nodded, placing her hands to her hips. "Oui, your honor." The judge nodded, slamming his gavel. "I believe that means yes then. Court will reconvene tomorrow. Dismissed." Trucy sighed in relief as Athena slammed her head onto the desk with a dull thud. "Good job Hecate, we didn't get torn to shreds, but we did get cut." Trucy tapped the desk with the palm of her hand to dismiss the screen. "It's not that deep..." Versteckt stood behind the stand, seemingly gazing off towards the gallery. "That man..." He smirked, shaking his head as he mumbled. "I always wondered how he knew all the details..."

_**(A:N:You guys have no clue, NO CLUE AT ALL, about how tough it was for me to write this. So much stuff in my life was going down, getting a new phone because my old one had it's touch screen failing, and visiting relatives. I started writing this on May 4th, May 4th. That's how hard this was. So I hope you all enjoyed! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family.)**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Rising Turnabout Part 6

_**(A:N: Thanks for forgiving me guys! You have no clue how much motivation it brings when you guys review, it brings a small smile to my face, and makes me want to write more! And just so you all know, I do plan on finishing this story, if it's the last thing I do. Alex: Alright then, let's head to REVIEWS!**_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! XD I'm glad I still have your interested then.**_

_**Natekleh: Indeed it is. I hope it was worth the wait!**_

_**Hypertolkien: Thanks! Sorry though, my lips are sealed.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Especially if you see one that's getting a sequel at announced at E3. Dishonored 2, yes. XD I hope to clear up a little bit about 'that man' Versteckt was talking about this chapter. Thanks!**_

_**Alithia: Can't say now! It would ruin the surprise for people who don't know yet. *glances at one specific reviewer* XD Yep, he remembers all the important stuff.**_

_**Me: I'm gonna keep this AN short, to hurry along to the actual content. XD Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney, Capcom, on the other hand, do.)**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during this trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness is Daddy's last trial, but now he's the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The prosecutor for this trial. How did he know who I really am..?_

_Michael Prower: Age 21. He's a technician and cameraman for a news cast. He seems to never put down his camera for some reason._

_Wendy Oldbag: Age ?. An old lady that works the microphone for a news cast. She has a thing for Mr. Edgeworth._

_Judge: Age ?. He's the judge overseeing the trail today. He's pretty clueless, but he makes fair verdicts from what I've heard._

**Evidence**

_Attorney's Badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture wound through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study has shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp. The pictures of the crime scene are supposedly from Michael Prower's camera._

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

_Riot Stick: A metal stick used by cops, is this what gave Mr. Tree those wounds?_

_Strange piece of Cloth: A piece of cloth found in the bushes. It's blue with edges of white around the center._

_Bloodstained Hoodie: A gray hoodie, which looks a lot like Daddy's old one, with a giant bloodstain on the front. The bloodstain on it was the victim's, but it's still not clear whether it's Daddy's or not.  
_

Local Courthouse Entrance

February 1-6:28 PM

I hummed as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms, looking at the ground as I waited for him to come. "... Versteckt." I glanced up, smirking, as I pushed myself off the wall. "It's about time Sir." I bowed slightly, noticing his uneasy frown as I did. I always found that amusing, making this man uncomfortable. He coughed into his fist before speaking. "Mr. Versteckt, we're in public, cut the formalities."

I stood up and shrugged, stretching my arms out to gesture to the world. "This is only a live audience Sir, it would be best to get your part over with." He mumbled as he reached into his coat pocket, taking a small... Device out of it, one I could not recognize. He took my hand quickly, and placed it there before shutting it. "Master did what you asked to do. He ordered my men to look through the camera footage he had of your office, and we found out who took the article." He pointed towards the courthouse, frowning. "It was Ms. Wright, the daughter of Phoenix Wright."

I stood there is shock, grasping the edge of my cape. The magician? The one right under my nose when she was there? When she stole the news article? I could feel my temper rising, gnashing my teeth together as I glared at the man before me. He seemed to cower under it, shifting uncomfortably as he looked down. "A-and." He gulped, tugging on his collar. "Blasted witch!" I glanced around the area, finding the only pedestrian in the area was a stray dog in the parking lot. I knew there was no cameras around.

I quickly turned, and grabbed the man's collar, forcing his pale, green eyes to gaze into mine. "Tell me, how long ago did they find this out?" He gulped again, grabbing my arm and weakly trying to pull it away. "M-my men..." He gagged, shaking his head as I lifted him up slightly to look straight into my eyes. "_When?!_" His legs shook, swinging. "A-about... Th-three hours... A-ago..." He looked deep into my eyes, his grip on my arm growing weaker. "P-please... L-let me... G-go..." He started to flail, my face etched to look unreadable, almost bored, as he begged. "I... My daughter... I-I... I'm the only... One... S-she has... Left..."

A spark.

That's all it was at first, just a small spark, which quickly grew into a unbearable pain. I held back a scream as I dropped the man, falling to my knees. I used both of my hands to grip my head, not hearing the quick footsteps that faded. Pictures flashed through my mind, telling me a story that wasn't mine. It was of a girl, telling me the story of how her father left her long ago, how sad she was to have no one left to watch over her for awhile. Soon, she did find a family, and then a voice, my voice, rang in my head.

_"You're lucky, you know that, right?"_

The memory of myself grabbed the girl's hand, smiling.

_"You at least got someone, I... Wasn't so lucky..."_

Then they stopped.

I stood there, starring at my hands in shock, my mask seemed loose, but was in no danger of falling off. Tears fell down my face, I wasn't sure why, but my heart, my heart hurt. I clenched my hands, grimacing as I held both of my fists to my chest, the tears falling down my face. A voice, a single voice, rang in my head.

_(I shouldn't have done that.)_

Fear started to settle in, one that wasn't familiar to me. A fear of others being afraid of me. I choked back the sobs as the face of the frightened man flashed through my mind, his pale green eyes wide in fear.

_(I shouldn't have done that.)_

I ignored the sound of opening doors, followed by a quick gasp. I only covered my face with my hands, shaking slightly.

_(I shouldn't have done that.)_

The person, a woman, from her calling my name, shook my shoulders. I slowly looked up into the light brown eyes of Hecate.

_(Not Hecate, Trucy.)_

I wanted to scream, to be enraged at her, to demand what she wanted with that news article. That voice, the voice that spoke that one line to me, stopped, and spoke.

_(No, I can't, I don't want anyone else to fear me!)_

I only moaned, adjusting my mask with my left hand, shaking. "I... Shouldn't have done that..."

* * *

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #4

February 1-6:19 PM

"Please Athena." Trucy clasped her hands together, ducking her head down as she begged Athena. Phoenix watched on the couch, a slighlty amused grin plastered onto his face. Athena crossed her arms, frowning, as she whispered. "Trucy, tell me again why I should let you go investigate, alone?"

Trucy looked back up, adjusting her loose glasses before speaking again. "Well, it's strange to have an attorney that works alone to have an attorney from an agency work together, isn't it?" Athena tilted her head to the side, flicking her moon earring in thought. "... Well..." Phoenix laughed, surprising the two young women. "I vote we let her go." He leaned forward, smiling gently. "We have to keep her cover, after all. And it might just teach her a thing or two about the courtroom..." Athena glanced at Trucy, her eyes narrowed, before sighing, shaking her head. "Fine, I'll question the Boss while you check the crime scene, I'll also have to check on that bailiff."

Trucy nodded, smiling as she placed her hands to her hips. "Merci! Thanks!" She turned, and ran towards the courtroom doors, waving behind her. She turned, and jumped out of the way, nearly running into the janitor. The man frowned, shaking his head. "What have I told you kids before? I said no running!" Trucy mouthed the word sorry to the man before facing forwards, slowly descending into a walk. She quickly got to the front courtroom doors, took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

She was not expecting the sight before her.

Prosecutor Versteckt was on his knees, shaking as he had his face in his hands. Trucy gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as she watched the masked man.

_(Is he..? Crying..?)_

She gulped down her fear of the man, which was small, but still there. She walked down the stairs till she was right next to him. She leaned down, and gasped once again.

_(He is crying!)_

She grabbed the man's shoulder's and shook him slowly. "Versteckt, Mr. Versteckt! Are you okay? What's wrong?" The man stopped shaking for a few seconds, and slowly turned to face her. His eyes, instead of being a rough hazel, were slightly softer, probably from the tears. He stared into her eyes before moaning, allowing his left hand to fix his mask. "I... Shouldn't have done that..."

His raspy voice seemed to soften slightly, Trucy, though, didn't notice this. "Done what? What did you do?"

After a few minutes of silence, Versteckt stopped shaking, slowly standing up. He stared at the ground as he did. Trucy stood next to him, worry etched onto her usually lighthearted features. Her glasses now in her left hand. "Mr. Versteckt, what happened?"

"... Hmph." He looked up, his softened hazel eyes studying her. "... Haven't I told you..?" He gently smiled, startling the young woman. "You will have to wait to see the climax of the play itself." He quickly turned, and started to walk off. "Come. I think we both were about to investigate the crime scene?"

Trucy stared after the man before pouting, jogging after him. "You still need to tell me what's wrong!"

Looney Park

February 1-6:58 PM

"I'm... Starting to think this was a bad idea..." Versteckt scowled, turning around for his harsh, hazel eyes to bore into her. "And, pray tell, how do you find the setting this frightening?"

_(So we're back to play speech? Alright, two can play this game...)_

Trucy placed both of her hands to her hips, smirking. "No, I just think someone could close the curtains on our lives if he stay here after sunset Versteckt." Versteckt seemed to blank out, before emitting a sharp laugh. "My my, I would have never guessed you would try a simile Ms. Silk! Although..." He placed his hands in his pockets before making a sharp turn. "You can do better than that..."

Trucy smiled uneasily as she followed the masked man to the crime scene. It looked exactly the same as before, but had a few more cops in the area. Trucy sighed as she ducked under the police tape, pushing her glasses up to keep them from falling. Versteckt turned to the nearest officer, smirking. "You. Where is the detective assigned to this case at?"

The officer quickly pointed towards the fountain, Trucy immediately recognizing the fedora wearing detective in the crowd. The detective seemed to notice the duo also, as she quickly ran over before Versteckt could ask anything else from the cop. "Mr. Versteckt!" Real smiled as she nodded towards the two, taking out her notebook. "What's going on? Why are you two here?"

_(Is she really surprised we came here? I don't really see Versteckt coming, but the defense attorneys he faces...)_

Versteckt shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "I came to oversee the rehearsal, making sure everything is prepared for the live performance tomorrow. Speaking of..." He snapped with his right hand, shutting his eyes. "Are there any new props I should be aware of?" Real nodded, pointing towards the fountain as she pocketed her notebook. "Yep, it's pretty cool too! You need to check this out."

At that moment, the phone in Trucy's pocket vibrated, she took it out, and looked at it as Versteckt walked towards the fountain. She had received a text from Athena.

**Yellow Clad Ninja: Hé! T****rucy! You know that bailiff we saw earlier? The out of breath one? Turns out, he was chasing a kid around the courtroom. The kid came up to him, claiming he saw a guy with a lot of rings die. The bailiff tried to grab the kid, but the kid got away. You may want to look deeper into that!**

A loud crash was heard, Trucy pocketed her phone to look up, and see a cop, his shirt stuck on the trident. His legs swung as he scrambled, trying to unhook his shirt from the trident. Trucy ran over towards the fountain to see Versteckt standing there, watching in what seemed to be mild amusement as the detective tried to unhook the poor cop off the trident. She walked over to him, and sighed. "Don't tell me you find this amusing..." Versteckt scoffed, glaring at her. "Why shouldn't I? Look at this, and tell me this doesn't amuse you in the slightest."

Trucy watched as the detective finally got the cop unhooked, only for her to jump back to not get splashed as the poor man fell in the water. "... Nope." Versteckt flinched, rubbing his eyes before narrowing them at Trucy. "... Liar." Real jumped off the fountain, nearly slipping on the edge of it, before balancing herself. She carefully walked over towards the attorneys before bringing out an object. "Okay, so, we looked in the surrounding area, and found this." She flattened out the object, which was a blue baseball cap. Versteckt shut his eyes, and hummed in thought. "... Did we already have the ladies and gentlemen of the forensics look over this piece of fabric?"

_(The who now?)_

"Yep!" The detective took a folder out of her trench, handing it to Trucy while Versteckt examined the hat. Trucy opened the folder.

_(Traces of the victim's blood were found on the hat. It also has a slight tear on the corner of it.)_

***Baseball cap data added to the Court Record***

"Hmm..." Versteckt held up the hat, tapping the bill. "It seems we have a name and address on this cap. I'll have to look into this." He glanced at Trucy when he spoke. "Alone." Trucy scoffed, placing her hands to her hips. "Really now? And why's that?" Versteckt glanced around quickly before gently grabbing Trucy's arm. He dragged her towards the edge of the crime scene, where no one was. "Ms. Wright." His raspy voice was hard to understand as he whispered. "I wouldn't want to be under your father's glare if he found out something happened to you, understand?"

Trucy frowned, pulling her arm away from Versteckt's grasp. "What's with the sudden caring? I would think you wouldn't be intimidated by Daddy at all..." Versteckt shrugged, his mouth etched into a thoughtful frown. "I do not know myself, but I say it has to do with the dramatic climax, which will come soon." He then waved his hand at Trucy as he started to walk off, smirking. "Run along now Ms. Wright. Otherwise, the main antagonist might catch you off guard..." He laughed as he walked off, the laugh shaking Trucy slightly.

Trucy, after she stopped shaking, stood there in silence. "..." She sighed, and shook her head. "... For once, he may be right..." She started to walk towards the entrance of the park, before seeing something in the bushes. She bent down, and picked up what seemed to be a thick stick, coated in a red substance. "..! Wait a minute..."

_(Is this?)_

She smelled the stick, and immediately dropped it in disgust. "It is blood!" She glanced around the area before digging into her bag, taking out a large, plastic bag. She placed the stick into the plastic bag before placing it into her bag. "I'll have to ask for an analysis later... For now though, I should head back home..."

***Blood coated stick added to court record***

_**(A:N:Sorry for not answering PMs or this chapter's possibly bad quality. It's just... Life has been tough these past couple of days. Just, all this bad stuff has been happening, and to help move life along, I wrote. I'll try to respond to PMs today if I can. Sorry if I don't though. R&amp;R, and remember, your flamed warm my family...)**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Rising Turnabout Part 7

_**(A:N: Ha ha, might as well not leave you guys hanging like the last update, right? XD Alex: Just... Get to reviews...**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Thanks! Ha ha, well, he is still human, he may have amnesia, but he still has some feelings. :p **_

_**Alithia: Thanks! Don't worry, I fixed all my life problems now. XD Well, she is easy to write, maybe that sort of factors into it? :p**_

_**Me: Now then, time for the DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does not own Ace Attorney, she only owns her OCs.))**_

* * *

**Profiles**

_Athena Cykes: Age 18. She's gonna help me during this trial! I just hope she uses Widget too..._

_Phoenix Wright: Age 34. The defendant on trial today! Let's see if my detective skills can free him._

_Gerald 'Green' Tree: Age 68. A debt collector. He was a witness is Daddy's last trial, but now he's the victim of this one._

_Real Check: Age 18. The detective for this trial. She seems a bit scattered today._

_Prosecutor Versteckt: Age ?. The prosecutor for this trial. How did he know who I really am..?_

_Michael Prower: Age 21. He's a technician and cameraman for a news cast. He seems to never put down his camera for some reason._

_Wendy Oldbag: Age ?. An old lady that works the microphone for a news cast. She has a thing for Mr. Edgeworth._

_Judge: Age ?. He's the judge overseeing the trail today. He's pretty clueless, but he makes fair verdicts from what I've heard._

_Unknown child: Age ?. A little child who confronted a bailiff, saying they saw the victim die.  
_

**Evidence **

_Attorney's Badge: This is really Daddy's, but he's letting me use it for now._

_Autopsy Report: Victim died at exactly 12:37 AM due to one puncture wound through the chest. There are bruises all over the body, deeper study has shown that the bruises were inflicted after death occurred._

_Pictures of the Crime scene and weapon: There are a few pictures of Daddy shoving a man onto a trident and pictures of the trident itself. The trident is rusted, but still sharp. The pictures of the crime scene are supposedly from Michael Prower's camera._

_Strange Bloodstain: A bloodstain found around the scene of the crime, it's still fresh somehow though..._

_Riot Stick: A metal stick used by cops, is this what gave Mr. Tree those wounds?_

_Strange piece of Cloth: A piece of cloth found in the bushes. It's blue with edges of white around the center._

_Bloodstained Hoodie: A gray hoodie, which looks a lot like Daddy's old one, with a giant bloodstain on the front. The bloodstain on it was the victim's, but it's still not clear whether it's Daddy's or not._

_Baseball Cap: A small blue baseball cap with a small tear. The victim's blood is also found on the small cap._

_Blood coated stick: A small stick I found near the park's entrance. It was coated in blood, I'll have to check it out later..._

* * *

District Courthouse: Defense Lobby #4

February 2-12:55 PM

"Thanks for waking me up early Thena!" Trucy gasped as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "I forgot... That court started early... Today... Why is it starting early today?" Athena was simply leaning on the door frame, tapping her foot as she replied. "Well, what could happen was that they found enough evidence this time for the prosecution to actually make a case... Speaking of our masked prosecutor..."

_(Here we go again...)_

"You said he was crying when you saw him yesterday?" Trucy sighed, pushing her glasses up her face to keep them from falling off. "Athena, I told you, he was fine. If it was important, he would have told me."

"If it wasn't important, he wouldn't be crying."

"If it was important, you wouldn't even know about it." Trucy and Athena jumped in shock, Trucy's glasses falling off, as Versteckt walked in. He glared at Trucy, scowling. "I'll be expecting an apology from you soon."

_(Whoops.)_

"Well, Mr. Versteckt, you aren't even supposed to be here, are you? What brings you here?" Versteckt glared at Athena, crossing his arms as he spoke. "I came to look for the main... Potential antagonists for this play." Trucy glared under her glasses, crossing her arms as she huffed. "Doesn't 'innocent until proven guilty' ringing any bells for you?"

Versteckt laughed, shaking his head. "I have no clue what delusions you live in, but..." He bowed, gesturing behind him. "Your client's trust is non-existent. It can not be touched or seen, all you depend on is something easily broken." He stood back up, placing a hand to his masked face. "You should believe in only the things you can touch, what you can see. Such as... Evidence... The evidence points to the defendant, and all you have is a silly word that the man you defend is not guilty. Tell me..."

Trucy held up a hand, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Sometimes, our eyes play tricks... And evidence can be faked... Trust in your clients... You may not be able to see that, but at least look for the truth!"

Athena walked out of the room, mumbling under her breath. Trucy could faintly hear what she was saying. "..." She chuckled softly.

_(It seems Athena is getting annoyed of Mr. Versteckt too.)_

Versteckt scowled, adjusting his cape's neckline as he did. "What if this so called truth of yours proves your client is guilty?" Trucy pouted, and walked up to the man. "Listen you, I don't know what happened to you to make you this way, but you will not talk about my Daddy like that." She jabbed his chest with her finger, which only made the man sigh. "I'm used to the jabbing, Silk, but please, you should mind your manners. I am, after all, going to use your client as a witness."

"... Wait, what about the kid?" Versteckt shrugged as he walked towards the courtroom lobby's open doorways. "It truly is quite upsetting, but, I could not find the child." He slumped forward as he walked out, giving a few incoherent mumbles. Trucy watched him walk out until he wasn't visible any longer. "..." She looked around the room, making sure no one was there, before sighing.

She walked over towards the couch, taking off her glasses as she rubbed her eyes.

_(... Is it really right? Is the truth really worth finding out if Daddy really..? No, Daddy wouldn't kill anyone, accident or not!)_

"Ms. Silk?" She jumped in her seat, nearly dropping her glasses as she looked at the bailiff. The bailiff, the same one from yesterday, shuffled into the room. "I... Can help you a bit..." The man dug into his pocket until he produced a small walkie talkie. "The kid I was chasing... He dropped this, I got it right before he could pick it back up... Maybe he has the other one..?"

***Walkie talkie added to court record***

Trucy eyed the small device before grabbing it. "... How do you work these things..?" The man reached forward. "I think you press this..." He pushed a small button on the side of the device, emitting a loud static.

The bailiff quickly drew his hand back. "Wh-whoops..." Trucy eyed the device before passing it to the bailiff. "Here, can you work it out for me..?" The bailiff eyed her suspiciously. "And why is-"

"Court is about to be in session. May the defense please enter the courtroom?" Trucy placed her glasses on her face as she stood, glancing at the man. "That's why."

**Trial Day 2**

**Court is now in session. All Rise**

The judge banged his gavel once he saw Trucy and Versteckt behind both of their stands. "Court can now reconvene for the trial of Phoenix Wright. Is the defense ready?" Trucy nodded, glancing at Athena as she slowly crept into the courtroom. "The defense is more then ready your honor!"

The judge nodded as he turned towards the prosecution. "Very well. Is the prosecution ready?" Versteckt glared at the judge through his mask. The judge sighed, banging his gavel. "That is a yes, then. Very well, can you tell what you have found yesterday at the crime scene?"

Versteckt nodded as he flicked his wrist, bringing up the screen. "Very well. A few new props have been found. One such thing is this cap found at the scene of the crime." He flicked his right wrist to bring up the file regarding said hat onto the holographic screen. "We can confirm this hat was there at the scene of the crime, since it did have the poor victim's blood on it. A small tear can also be found on the..." He seemed to blank out for a few seconds as he stared at the hat, snapping his fingers. "... A... Hmm..."

Trucy smirked as she raised her hand, before pointing forward. "It's called the bill of the cap Mr. Versteckt." The other man scowled as he set the hat back down. "I-I knew that!"

_(Psh, he's an awful liar)_

The prosecutor coughed into his fist, grabbing back everyone's attention. "N-nevermind that. The point is, we found this at the crime scene, and that it proves that one other important character was there that night."

The judge closed his eyes, humming to himself as he held his gavel. "Interesting, do you know where this other witness is?"

"..." Versteckt sighed, placing a hand over his mask as he looked at the ground, shaking his head, before looking up, keeping his arm's crossed. "It seems I may be spewing forth apologies all day. Let me start by saying, I am deeply sorry, and disappointed in myself for this, but I have failed to track the child down and apprehend him."

_(Isn't that a fancy way for saying 'I messed up and I could care less because it doesn't affect my case?')_

The judge sighed, shaking his head. "First the failed medical reports, and now a missing witness? This is getting out of hand Mr. Versteckt, and if it does get any more out of hand, I will hold you in contempt, and assign a new prosecutor. Understand?" Versteckt only laughed, shrugging as he leaned back on the wall behind him, placing his arms to his sides. "I understand your honor. But just to make it up, I would like to bring someone in as a witness."

The judge nodded, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Go... Ahead then..." Versteckt slammed the wall behind him, smirking in Trucy's direction. "I would like to request, no, actually, I demand the defendant, Mr. Wright, to get to the stage to perform his part!"

**"OBJECTION!" **Athena slammed the defense stand in front of her with her hands, leaning forward as she frowned at Versteckt. "Mr. Versteckt, I know this may not be your first time calling a defendant to the stand, but I also know it didn't end well!" She stood back up straight, placing her hands to her hips as she shook her head. "It never ends well, so why don't we just-"

**"INSOLENCE!"**

"... Excuse me?!" Versteckt smirked, not moving from his space on the wall, but only crossing his arms as he tilted his head slightly to the left. "I believe you heard me. I looked on your file. And how... Interesting it was. Strange also. To have only three court cases, all having some sort of assistant by your side or someone leading the charge. Why don't you go and run along home to your mother and father? This is not a place for children."

"..." Athena stared at the man on the other side of the courtroom in shock, Trucy reached out, and tapped the woman's shoulder. "At-Athena..?" The red headed attorney, usually so upbeat, glared at Versteckt as she crossed her arms. "I would... If they weren't dead..." Something seemed to flash in the other man's eyes for a second, almost like, he was recalling something, before giving a soft gasp. "Y-your honor. Can I request a small recess to prepare the witness?" The judge looked at the man with tired eyes, thinking it over before nodding, slamming the gavel against the large wooden desk he sat behind. "Do not disappoint me again Mr. Versteckt. Very well, court is adjourned for... 20 minutes."

* * *

Athena mumbled darkly, crossing her arms as she kicked the couch Phoenix was sitting on. **"*God dammit, little ignorant prick. Why I outta...*"**

"Athena." Phoenix gave a small glare, a warning, from where he sat. "If you're going to plan a murder, do not think so loudly on it." He pointed towards Widget. "Some can pick it up and repeat."

The yellow clad attorney glanced down at Widget. "... I honestly could care less right now. The target is not here." The male attorney hummed in thought, raising a slightly spiked eyebrow towards his daughter. Said 'attorney' shook her head before mouthing the possible next victim. "Ohhh... Do I dare ask-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Athena abruptly stood up, glaring at the man who walked in as Trucy eyed Athena, almost fearfully. The man, Versteckt, didn't even move or speak as Athena approached, only saying something when she was right in front of him. "I am-" He was cut off when Athena slapped him, giving enough force to jerk his head to the right. Trucy winced slightly, but was more startled by the sound. Instead of the sound of skin smacking skin, it sounded more like Athena just smacked her hand against an empty wall.

Said attorney then grabbed the man's collar, which wasn't hard, considering he wasn't even taller than her. "Don't you ever speak of my mother like that again. Do you hear me? I don't give a damn over who you were, or why you are here, but you will watch your mouth, understand?" Where Athena slapped the masked man was a small crack, almost as if he was free from his empty mind, but still had a long way to go. Tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes, not from physical pain, but emotional pain. "... I am sorry... I truly am... I never wished to harm you... It must have slipped my mind... Or disappeared like everything else..."

"..." Athena sighed as she rubbed her temples, shutting her eyes tight. "... Fine. But remember, the only reason I'm doing this is because of the emotions you're hiding!"

"... I don't understand." Athena tapped Widget, the frown not disappearing from her face. "We need to have a psychology session, like, you reealllyy need one." Versteckt sighed, placing a hand to his masked face. "And why is that?"

"Because the only thing I hear from you everytime I talk to you is this." Athena took a deep breath, placing her arms to her sides. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"..."

"..." Versteckt sighed, turning towards Phoenix. "Is she always this... Naive?" Phoenix smiled as he nodded towards Athena, earning a half hearted glare from the rookie lawyer. "Every time." Trucy giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to stop them. "I don't think I hear you coming up with a reasonable explanation to Athena screaming."

"..." Versteckt simply walked out of the room, his eyes hardening back to the startling hazel. "I request you find one, since she is technically your charge." The man quickly yet quietly shut the door behind him, almost catching the cape he wore.

"..." Phoenix hummed in thought, moving his head to an internal beat only he could hear. "... He is technically right. And Athena" He waited for the other attorney to turn towards him before speaking. "Don't worry. I'll be fine! I've been on the witness stand before, being on it again will be a... Walk in the park..?"

Trucy held up her hand, a small dash of inspiration in her eyes. "What about a 'walk in a firing range'?"

"... Actually, yes, that seems more accurate."

"Ahem... Excuse me. But court will now reconvene." Trucy nodded towards her father, who didn't move from his spot on the couch. "I wish you luck then, you will need it, of course."

**Court is Back in Session**

**All Rise**

The judge banged the gavel he had quickly as he saw everyone in the courtroom. "Before we begin, I would like to ask, both the prosecution and defense, why Ms. Cykes was screaming."

Athena allowed a childish giggle to pass her lips as she glanced at Trucy. Trucy glanced over at Versteckt, who was looking through papers on the prosecution's desk to avoid Trucy's gaze. "I have no idea your honor. Does the defense have any sort of idea to this act of tom foolery?"

Trucy held up a finger, smiling sheepishly. "Of course..!" She stopped short when she noticed the slight glare Versteckt gave her. "... Not." She coughed into her fist as Versteckt went back to going through his papers. "No your honor. No we do not. But I suggest we just... Move along and forget it..."

Versteckt nodded, seeming content with the paperwork he was looking at as he leaned back against the wall again. "As do I. Mr. Wright." He slammed the wall behind him. "The stand, now."

**(12 minutes later)**

Phoenix smiled as he stood behind the witness stand, fingering the badge on his suit lapel. "Afternoon!"

Versteckt placed his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. "Witness, state your name and occupation." Phoenix laughed, shutting his eyes as he placed a hand to his hip. "I would really think I wouldn't need to, I've been in this building a lot!" He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, a bit of sweat going down his forehead. "N-not as i-if I was a criminal n-no what I-"

"Please stop making a fool of yourself and stick with the script."

_(Ouch)_

Phoenix sighed as he leaned forward, sweat dripping down his face. "Phoenix Wright, defense attorney working at the Wright Anything Agency."

Versteckt nodded his head as he stared at the ceiling, shutting his eyes. "Can you please testify as to why you were outside at the time of the crime?" Phoenix nodded as he scratched his chin, gazing off to the right.

Witness Testimony

-A Trip To The Park-

"I actually was using the park as some sort of short cut to get home. I didn't really notice anything about the area until I heard this loud noise. I turned to my left to see a figure on the... I forgot the name of the fountain, but someone was on the fountain. I called out to them as I walked closer until I was right in front of it. I climbed up the ledge to grab the man, not realizing he was even dead until Ms. Oldbag and Mr. Prowers found me."

_(... I wonder why Daddy was out late...)_

The judge nodded as he glanced towards Versteckt. "Did the defendant ever say where he was coming from when you questioned him?" Versteckt sighed, rolling up his right arm sleeve before rolling it down. "Yes, and he refused to answer. Although, personally, I don't think this has to do with the case, so I decided to cut that off from the final performance." The judge sighed, slamming his gavel. "Very well then. The defense may cross examine the defendant."

Cross Examination

Silk VS Versteckt

_"I actually was using the park as some sort of short cut to get home."_

**"UN MOMENT!** Mr. Wright, can you please tell us where you were coming from?"

**"HOLD IT! **Ms. Silk, have you forgotten what I've said earlier?" Versteckt slammed the wall behind him before pointing at Phoenix. "Where the witness was coming from is irrelevant to the case at hand. So I suggest you stop wasting the court's time." Phoenix fingered the badge on his lapel before smiling sheepishly towards Trucy. "Sorry Ms. Silk, but it's not really important..."

_(... For someone who really wants my help, you sure refuse to answer questions Daddy.)_

_"__I didn't really notice anything about the area until I heard this loud noise."_

**"UN MOMENT! **Mr. Wright... Can you describe this 'loud noise' you heard?" Phoenix tapped his chin, shutting his eyes as he hummed in thought. "Well... It was sort of a dull thud. Like hitting a carpet floor with a hammer."

_(A carpet floor with a hammer..? That's a bit weird... I think I should take note of this.)_

***Phoenix Wright's Statement added to the crime scene photos***

_"I turned to my left to see a figure on the... I forgot the name of the fountain, but someone was on the fountain."_

**"UN MOMENT! **Soooo... How was he 'on the fountain' Mr. Wright?" Phoenix laughed uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head, giving a small smile. "W-well I uhm... It was kinda dark... So I uhm... I didn't see much..."

Versteckt smirked as he swiped at the holographic screen in front of him. "I would also like to add that the crime did take place around midnight, so there is a possibility Wright made a fool of himself." Trucy sighed as her father held up a finger, before noticing the judge's gavel slightly raised. Phoenix smiled sheepishly, lowering his finger as he sweated slightly. "Sorry your honor..." Athena snickered a bit, holding a hand up to her mouth to stop it. "I'm detecting a lot of embarrassment in the boss's voice..."

_(Athena, Daddy, why you make me suffer like this why?)_

_"I called out to them as I walked closer until I was right in front of it." _

_(Okay... I don't really see anything important here...)_

_"I climbed up the ledge to grab the man, not realizing he was even dead until Ms. Oldbag and Mr. Prowers found me."_

**"UN MOMENT! **So you're saying it was all just a huge misunderstanding?"

Phoenix nodded his head, fingering the suit lapel. "Yes, what I'm trying to say is, well..." He gave a shaky smile, slouching foward slightly. "Well... Whoops..?"

"... Whoops." Trucy glanced over towards the voice, seeing Versteckt, he was leaning against the wall, a small smile nearly hidden by his mask. "Whoops. That is all you have to say for yourself?"

"..." Phoenix coughed into his fist, shutting his eyes. "Well... In a sense, yes, but-"

"... Whoops... Whoops... Ha... Ha ha..." The man across the courtroom started to laugh, slamming the prosecution's desk with one arm as he used his other hand to grip the front of the desk.

Trucy eyed the man warily before glancing at Athena. The yellow clad lawyer only shrugged. "I... I hear no emotion in them... I don't hear any sort of emotion except pure happiness in it." Trucy sighed, laying down at the defense stand, hanging her arms off the end of it.

_(Alrighty then time to snap Mr. Tall Dark and Crazy over there back to reality then...)_

The judge's eyes widened in surprise, nearly jumping off his chair at the man's laughter. "I-is there something funny you find about Mr. Wright's statement Prosecutor Versteckt?"

The man on the other side of the courtroom suddenly stopped, he slammed his arm on the desk he stood behind, glaring at it, before speaking slowly. "... On the contrary... I find it horrendously idiotic... That it was actually hilarious in a sense."

Athena winced, clasping a hand over Widget before whispering to Trucy. "Now there's a lot of anger in his voice... That's a really strange one to change to from being happy."

"Whoops... That's all the defendant has to say about this all. Wright, a man lost his life a few days ago, and you are being accused, in court, for his murder. If any of us mess up, everything will be lost. And all you have to say is whoops?!" He slammed his desk, before glaring at Phoenix, his sharp hazel eyes nearly piercing into the other.

"... Well..." Phoenix shurgged, before rubbing the back of his head, giving a small smile. "Sorry I guess..?"

"Sorry?!"

"**UN MOMENT! **Mr. Versteckt, that is enough!" Trucy slammed the defense stand with her hands, glaring at the man across the room. "Unless you have proof that my client killed the man in cold blood, then you shouldn't be upset about his choice of words."

"... I do, actually." Versteckt mumbled under his breath as he rolled up his sleeve, before letting it drop. "... Do we really need her to testify though..?"

_(Her? Not testify? Who is-)_

_(... Oh... Oh. OH!)_

"Ahem." Trucy held a finger up, placing her other hand over her chest as she shut her eyes. "I whole heartedly agree with the prosecution for once."

"Huh?" Athena nearly slammed Trucy's hand as she turned to her, eyes filled with shock. "Come on, she can't be that bad!"

_(Athena you're jinxing us all)_

Versteckt placed a fist over his mouth before speaking. "Ahem, it seems the witness isn't even here. I suggest we-"

"EXCUSE YOU WHIPERSNAPPER, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Versteckt actually stepped back a in fear as Athena jumped, covering her ears. "No overwhelming feelings... But that woman's voice is just... Reeeaalllyyy loud."

The judge didn't seem bothered by it, slamming his gavel as he looked at Oldbag. "... Oh! I remember you, you're-!"

"That's right kiddies!" The woman took a small metal stick out, before extending it, swinging a microphone to rest on her shoulder. "It seems I'll have to once again reveal the truth for you all!"

_**((A:N: Excuse my french but holy shit this took sssooooo long. Okay, a few things to say before I end this. One, my first language is not English, it's German, so if you see spelling mistakes, those are just supporting the idea that my English is still awful. Second off, I started writing this about a week after I updated this story. I've worked on this for about a few months, where sssoooo much stuff has happened that I can't even explain it all. All I have to say is, thank you all for your patience. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))**_


End file.
